


Color Me Intrigued

by hakunamatataphilosophy



Category: The 100
Genre: Detective/Doctor Au, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 74,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakunamatataphilosophy/pseuds/hakunamatataphilosophy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Lexa Woods is investigating a murder when she meets Clarke Griffin, a doctor at Jaha Memorial. As the investigation continues, they continue to grow closer and closer. Fighting bad guys and saving lives leads them to where they belong. With each other.  Of course, Octavia and Raven have their share of shenanigans that Clarke must deal with in a day to day basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The soft light of the early morning broke through the gap between the curtains on the window. The pitter-patter of paws on a hardwood floor invaded the silence surrounding the bedroom. There was a whine as the great dane reached the edge of the bed and nudged his nose against his owner's cheek. After no response, he jumped onto the bed and plopped down next to her. He nudged her again and started licking her face.

 

Lexa groaned and opened one eye. Peering up at the oversized puppy, she opened her other eye and reached up to rub the dog's sides.

 

"Good morning to you too, Gustus" said Lexa tiredly.

 

Gustus barked and jumped of the bed and towards the door. He stopped and looked back when Lexa made no move to get up. He whined and looked back and forth between Lexa and the door.

 

"I know. I know. I'm hungry too" she replied.

 

Lexa swung her legs over the bed and stood up. She walked to the kitchen and opened the pantry door. Grabbing the giant bag of dog food, she poured a generous amount into Gustus's bowl.

 

"Are you happy now?" she asked the dog as he started crunching.

 

Lexa shook her head and grabbed a box of cereal from the top shelf of the pantry. She poured the cereal into a bowl and grabbed the milk from the fridge. Once she was finished eating, she retreated back to her room to change. As she pulled her running tank top over her head, Gustus appeared with his leash in his mouth. Lexa chuckled as she took the leash and clipped it onto his collar. It had been two weeks since she'd adopted him and he already knew what to expect.

 

She grabbed her keys off the hook next to the door as they walked out of the apartment. She put her headphones, started her workout playlist, and slipped her phone into her armband. Locking the door, she checked her watch. 7:00 AM. Right on schedule. 

 

Lexa pushed open the door that led to the stairs and they made their way down to the lobby. Once outside, Lexa started jogging along the familiar path of New York's busy streets towards the hiking trails a couple of blocks away.

 

  ____________________

 

Lexa returned to her apartment half an hour later and headed to the bathroom as Gustus went straight to his water bowl. She took a quick shower and returned to the bedroom. The buzzing of her phone grabbed her attention as she walked in and she quickly picked up. 

 

"Woods," she answered. 

 

" _ There's been a homicide. Get your butt down to the precinct now _ ,"came the reply.

 

"Hello Anya," Lexa replied bluntly. She was used to her partner's quick and to the point statements. "I'll be there soon."

 

Lexa hung up, not letting Anya reply, and tossed her phone on the bed. She dressed quickly and left the apartment making sure Gustus had enough food and water for the day. When she arrived at the precinct, she went over to her desk and plopped down in her chair. 

 

"Well aren't we a big ball of sunshine today" said Anya sarcastically as she looked up from the papers on her desk. 

 

"Just like any other day" replied Lexa playfully. "Details"

 

Anya went onto explain the details of the case as they went down to the morgue. There had been two victims. One was dead, the other in a coma at the hospital. They entered the morgue and were instantly greeted by the medical examiner. 

"What do we got, Nyko?" asked Lexa. 

 

"Morning detectives. Kyle Wick. GSW to the chest along with many lacerations and stab wounds to the abdomen. Our victim may have been tortured." he replied. 

 

"Anything else?" asked Anya. 

 

"Not that I can see right now. I'll let you know when I find something."

 

"Great. I'll go check on our other victim in the hospital while you follow up on any other leads we have." Lexa stated as they left.

 

"Sounds good. I'll head back to the crime scene and see if I can't find something." replied Anya. 

 

Lexa nodded and grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair. As she headed out, she nodded once in greeting to Lincoln. He gave her a mock salute.

 

"Commander." 

 

Lincoln turned back to his work as Lexa chuckled and shook her head. She was amused at the nickname because it described her perfectly. She walked out of the precinct still shaking her head and climbed into her car. 

 

She drove as quickly as she could on the busy roads. Once she arrived at the hospital, she approached the front desk and flashed her badge. She asked where the victim was and the receptionist quickly let her know. Lexa nodded in thanks as she turned to the elevators. She entered the elevator and pushed the button for Level 3. She stuck her hands into the pockets of her  leather jacket as she waited for the ding that announced the elevator's arrival to the third floor. 

 

Once she was out of the elevator, Lexa made her way down the hallway searching for Room 312. She found it and stopped as she peered into the room. A woman in dark blue scrubs, presumably the doctor, hovered over the victim checking her vitals. Lexa stood quietly outside the room studying the woman. She was about the same height as Lexa but slightly shorter. She had blonde hair and had this glow about her that seemed to brighten up the small, drabby hospital room. 

 

Lexa studied the blonde a few seconds longer before knocking on the door frame. The blonde turned and Lexa was hit with piercing blue eyes. Lexa' eyes traveled up and down the doctor's figure before settling on the name on her white coat. Doctor Griffin. Lexa cleared her throat, took a step into the room, and introduced herself.

 

"Detective Woods." she said as she held out her hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke Griffin walked down the third floor hallway of Jaha Memorial. She was on her way to check on the patient that came in this morning. The patient had been one of the two victims in a homicide and had barely escaped with her life. She was lying in Room 312 in a coma, multiple contusions to her head, and a gunshot wound to the abdomen. 

 

As she turned into the room, she could hear the steady beeping of the heart monitor. The patient had just returned from  surgery to remove the bullet that had been lodged in her spine. It was most likely that she was paralyzed from the waist down, but they wouldn't know for sure until she woke up. If she ever did. She still had surgeries ahead of her to fix the neurological damage inflicted by her head wounds. 

 

She began checking the patient's reflexes and eyes. So far so good. Clarke had just begun to check the girl's vitals when she heard a knock on the door. She turned around to find the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. The woman was slightly taller than Clarke. Her brown hair was partly pulled back by braids that weaved throughout the long, curly locks. Her bright green eyes stared straight at Clarke as Clarke took in her sharp jawline and prominent cheekbones. 

 

The woman wore a dark green shirt that matched her eyes. Over the shirt was a black leather jacket. Clarke's eyes travelled lower to where the front of the shirt was tucked into her black skinny jeans. Clarke didn't miss the gun holstered to her right hip or the badge on her belt as she went lower to where the jeans were tucked into black combat boots. Clarke absentmindedly pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she made her way back up the seemingly fit body. 

 

The brunette cleared her throat and held out her hand.

 

"Detective Woods" she said.

 

Clarke let go of her lip and reached her hand out to meet the brunette's offered hand.

"Doctor Griffin" she replied. 

 

"I'm here to get and update on the victim." 

 

"Right. Umm... Raven Reyes, 26. Multiple head contusions and a gunshot wound to the abdomen. She just got out of surgery to remove the bullet from her spine. She also has many bruises spread across her body. It's as though she may have been tort a little." Clarke said as she walked back over to the bed. 

 

"That's consistent with our other victim." the detective replied as she followed. 

 

The brunette went over to the other side to face Clarke. She nodded for Clarke to continue as she pulled out a small notebook. 

 

"She's in a coma. She has a surgery scheduled for tomorrow that should fix the brain damage. That might help her wake up." Clarke stated as she finished checking the patient's vitals.

 

Detective Woods nodded and looked over the victim once again and took a few notes in her notebook. She put the notebook away and pulled out a card. 

 

"Here's my card. Let me know if anything changes" she said as she handed the card to Clarke.

 

Clarke took the card from the detective and smiled. Detective Woods turned and started for the door. Before she left, she turned, looked into Clarke's eyes and offered a small smile.

"It was nice meeting you Doctor Griffin" she said.

With that, she left and Clarke stared after her.

 

"You too, Detective Woods." she answered softly.

 

Clarke slipped the card into the pocket of her white coat as she listened to the fading clicks of the detective's boot heels. Once they were gone, Clarke left the room and walked down the hall to the nurse's station. Reaching the desk, she plopped the patient's file down. The nurse looked up and quickly took the file. As Clarke waited for the nurse to return with the next patient's file, she stared at the wall and replayed the detective's visit. She didn't notice when the nurse returned and another doctor approached the desk. 

 

"Earth to Clarke" shouted the doctor while waving her hand in front of Clarke's face. 

 

Clarke snapped her head to the right and blinked a couple of times. 

 

"Oh. Sorry Octavia" she apologized. 

 

"No worries" replied Octavia. "Where'd ya go?"

 

"What? No where. I'm just tired." Clarke said as she took the file from the nurse. 

 

"Movie night tonight?" asked Octavia.

 

"Yeah." confirmed Clarke. "I'll be home around 8. Who's all coming?"

 

"Bellamy, Jasper, Monty, Harper, and Monroe." Octavia said as she ticked off each name with a finger. " It won't be the same without Raven though."

 

"I know. I can't believe this happened to her and Wick. Who could have done such a thing?" replied Clarke with a sad look towards Raven's door. 

 

"I don't know" said Octavia shaking her head. 

 

"Ok. I'll grab pizza on the way home. You got everything else?"

 

"Yeah. I'll see ya a home." 

 

"Bye Octavia" 

 

Clarke turned and headed to her next patient's room. As she walked, she tried to clear her mind from her encounter with Detective Woods. She succeeded for a little as she finished her rounds. But as soon as she wasn't preoccupied, the memories came back flooding in. Clarke groaned and shook her head. 

 

"This needs to stop" she said to herself. 

 

A loud, fast beeping noise pulled her from her thoughts. She looked around trying to locate which room it was coming from. Octavia raced past her towards Raven's room. Clarke quickly followed. 

 

"She's crashing!" exclaimed Octavia.

 

Clarke noticed blood seeping out of the bandages around Raven's head. 

 

"Her head's bleeding! Page Jackson. We need to get her to the OR now!" Clarke ordered. 

 

She and Octavia, along with a couple of other nurses rushed the patient to the OR.

 

"Come on Raven. You can do this. I know you can" said Clarke to her friend as they pushed through the doors of the OR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!! I will try and update every week. Comments... Ideas for future chapters... Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Clarke paced back and forth in the on-call room anxiously waiting for news on Raven’s condition. She wrung her hands in front of her as she walked. Octavia laid sprawled out on one of the beds watching Clarke.

 

“I swear Griffin. If you don't stop pacing a hole in the floor, I'm going to strangle you.” sighed Octavia, annoyed at her friends antics.

 

“I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous. What if she doesn't make it? What if we lose our best friend?” asked Clarke as she took a seat on the other bed.

 

“No. You can't think like that. Raven is strong. Hell, she may be one of the strongest people I know. She WILL make it.” replied Octavia as she moved over next to Clarke.

 

Octavia pulled Clarke into her arms. They sat there in silence comforting each other for what felt like forever before Abby Griffin entered the room wearing OR scrubs. She immediately went over and sat on the other side of her daughter.

 

“I just heard. She'll be ok” she said as she started rubbing small circles on Clarke's back.

 

“Thanks Mom.” Clarke replied.

 

Clarke looked down at the watch on her wrist. It had been her dad’s watch. He had given it to her the day he died. He was an engineer with NASA and there was a terrible accident. One of the machines Jake Griffin had been working on exploded. He made it to the hospital and got to say goodbye to his family before the injuries took him away. Clarke didn't want that to happen all over again with Raven.

 

  ______________________

 

Raven had been in surgery for hours. Clarke began to worry again. She stood up and started pacing. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Jackson walked in. Clarke looked at him blankly waiting for him to tell her the news. He motioned to the bed and Clarke returned to her seat between her mother and best friend.

 

“Is she alright? Did she make it” asked Clarke quietly.

 

Jackson knelt in front of the girls and took their hands. He had a sad look on his face.

 

“There were some complications.” He started. “But... She’s a strong girl. She pulled through.”

 

Clarke and Octavia jumped up together and embraced in a tight hug. They spun around in a circle before breaking apart and tackling Jackson in a hug.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!” they exclaimed together.

 

Letting go of Jackson, Clarke turned around and hugged her mom. She was so relieved. Raven had made it. She was ok. Clarke released her mom and turned to Octavia.

 

“Cancel movie night. Have everyone come here instead. We need to be with Raven tonight” she said.

 

“Gotcha. I tell everyone right now” agreed Octavia as she pulled out her phone and sent a quick message to the group chat. “Done.”

 

Clarke nodded and took her phone from her pocket. “I have to make a call.”

 

Clarke left the on-call room and stepped into the empty hallway. She moved down the hall towards Raven’s room. She quietly opened the door and slipped inside. Pulling out the detective's card, she dialed the number and listened as the phone began to ring. After a few seconds, the detective picked up.

 

“ _Woods_ ”

 

“ Hi. It's Doctor Griffin from Jaha Memorial”

 

“ _Hello. Do what do I owe the pleasure?”_

 

“So Raven just got out of an emergency surgery. Her brain injuries caused her to go into cardiac shock. Dr. Jackson fixed them though. He thinks she should wake up sometime tomorrow morning.”

 

“ _That's good news. I'll stop by tomorrow afternoon then.”_

 

“Alright. See you then.”

 

Clarke took the phone from her ear and ended the call. She walked over to the chair by Raven’s bed and took a seat. She slouched back into the chair and rested her head against the wall. She slowly fell asleep to the steady beeping of the heart monitor.

 

 _____________________

 

“ _Alright. See you then.”_

 

Lexa put her phone down on her desk and turned back to the murder board. She leaned back against the desk behind her and brought her hand up to her chin. Her eyes scanned the notes and pictures before her. Anya stood off to the side of the board doing the same thing.

 

“We're missing something.” said Anya.

 

“Yeah. Something’s not right. These don't line up.” replied Lexa as she gestured to some words written on the board.

 

“You're right.” observed Anya as she moved closer.

 

She erased the words and wrote something new. She looked over it one more time before nodding and stepping away to stand next to Lexa. Lexa read the new words and nodded.

 

“Much better.” she agreed.

 

Lexa glanced at the clock above the board. It was late. She scanned over the board one last time before getting up from her leaning position on the desk. Moving to her chair, she sat down and pulled out the case file. They had found fingerprints, hairs, and blood at the crime scene. All that had belonged to the killer. They ran it through CODIS but it had come up with nothing. The killer obviously wasn't in the system.

 

Lexa rested her cheek against the palm of her hand and sighed. She couldn't do anything else tonight. She'd have to wait until tomorrow to talk to the second victim. Hopefully she would provide some insight on who the killer might be. Lexa closed the case file and stuck it in the desk drawer. She stood up and grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair. Anya followed suit and they both headed out the door. They parted ways in the parking lot as they reached their cars.

 

“Goodnight Lexa.” said Anya before getting in her car.

 

“Night Anya.” replied Lexa getting into her own car.

 

Lexa started her car and silently drive home. Music played softly on the radio as the city added its own noises. Reaching the apartment complex, she pulled into her parking spot and turned off the car. She got out and made her way to the stairs. Once she reached the door the her apartment, she took out her keys and unlocked the door. She entered the apartment only to be greeted by a giant bouncing ball of fur.

 

“Hello Gustus.” she said as she squatted to scratch him behind the ears.

 

He replied by licking her all over the face. Lexa chuckled and stood up. She slipped off her shoes and padded to the kitchen to get some dinner. Gustus followed closely behind and nudged her leg when she stopped in front of the refrigerator.

 

“You hungry boy?” she asked.

 

Gustus barked and jumped up and down. His tongue flopped out and he sat down waiting patiently for Lexa to get his food. Lexa got him his food and then reached into the fridge to grab leftovers from last night. She placed them in the microwave and started the timer. As she waited, she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out and checked the number. She recognized it from earlier and answered the phone.

 

“Woods” she said.

 

“ _Detective. I need your help. It's Doctor Griffin”_ came the frightened reply.

 

“Please. Call me Lexa. What can I do for you?” asked Lexa becoming concerned.

 

“ _Lexa, I think someone is following me. I don't know what to do_.”

 

“Where are you?” she replied as she grabbed her keys from the counter.

 

“ _Across the street from the hospital. I was walking home when I saw this shadow of some guy in a hoodie._ ”

 

“Ok. Stay where you are Doc.”

 

“ _Clarke. My name is Clarke.”_

 

“I'll be there soon Clarke. Sit tight.”

 

“ _Please hurry.”_

 

Lexa hung up the phone and rushed out the door, her dinner left forgotten in the microwave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thougts? Feelings? Concerns? Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is in progress. Should be up hopefully by the end of the week if not sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke’s head snapped forward when a hand gently shook her awake. Clarke looked to her right to see Octavia sitting next to her with her hand on her shoulder.

 

“Wakey Wakey Sleeping Beauty” said Octavia playfully.

 

“How long was I asleep?” asked Clarke.

 

“About half an hour” she relied.

 

“You were out cold” said a voice from the other side of the room.

 

Clarke turned to locate who the voice belonged to and was met with the grinning faces of all her friends.

 

“Hey guys. Thanks for coming.” said Clarke.

 

“Anything for Raven.” answered Jasper.

 

Everybody else nodded and glanced at Raven’s unconscious body lying in the hospital bed. She looked so small. Jasper stood up and took a bottle of clear liquid from his coat. Monty followed suit and produced another bottle of the liquor.

 

“Guys!” hissed Clarke. “You know you're not supposed to bring alcohol into the hospital!”

 

“Calm down Clarke. We aren't going to get caught. Besides Raven would want us to do this” Monty reasoned as Bellamy handed him small cups.

 

“Fine.” huffed Clarke knowing not to argue because they were right.

 

Monty and Jasper poured their homemade moonshine into the cups and passed them out. Once everybody had a drink, Bellamy raised his glass.

 

“To Raven.” he stated.

 

“To Raven” murmured everybody else before they downed their cups, grimacing as it burned down their throats.

 

The group sat there for another hour swapping Raven stories until visiting hours were over. Octavia and Clarke turned to walk to the locker room as the rest of the group made their way to the elevators. Both Octavia and Clarke were slightly tipsy but sober. Jasper and Monty’s moonshine was super strong. If you had enough, you would most likely not remember anything the next day.

 

They both changed and left the hospital. Walking out the front door, they went their separate ways. Clarke only lived a couple blocks away and regularly walked home after her shifts.

 

“Night Clarke” said Octavia as she waved goodbye.

 

“See you tomorrow O” replied Clarke as she returned the wave.

 

Clarke turned towards the street and stuck her hands in her pockets. The streets were unusually empty for a Friday night. As she waited for the light to change, she caught a glimpse of shadow moving out of the corner of her eye. She quickly turned around and looked back and forth. Nothing. The light changed and she crossed the street. When she made it across, she hurriedly walked down the street. She heard footsteps behind her, but when she turned around, she saw nothing. Clarke was beginning to worry. Was someone following her?

 

She ducked into a the doorway of a nearby building and pulled out her phone. She quickly hit redial on the screen and waited for the line to pick up.

 

“ _ Woods _ ”

 

“Detective. I need your help. It's Doctor Griffin” Clarke said in a frightened voice.

 

_ “Please. Call me Lexa. What can I do for you _ ?”

 

“Lexa, I think someone is following me. I don't know what to do.”

 

“ _ Where are you _ ?”

 

“Across the street from the hospital. I was walking home when I saw this shadow of some guy in a hoodie.”

 

“ _ Ok. Stay where you are Doc.” _

 

“Clarke. My name is Clarke.”

 

“ _ I'll be there soon Clarke. Sit tight.” _

 

“Please hurry.”

 

Clarke heard the detective end the call and she dropped her hand to her lap. She looked out into the street and silently willed Lexa to get there. After a couple minutes, Clarke took a step out of the doorway to look around. As far as she could tell she was alone. She was about to sit back down in the doorway when a man dressed in black came out of nowhere and charged at her. Clarke jumped back into the doorway as if it would protect her. She saw the glistening sheen of a blade in the man’s hand. He was closing in on her and she was trapped in the doorway.

 

______________________

 

Lexa burst into the stairwell and ran down the stairs, skipping steps as she went. As she sprinted across the lobby, people looked up and stared after her for a few seconds before returning to their business. Lexa rushed outside and to her car. Jumping in, she quickly started the car and sped out of the parking lot forgoing her seatbelt. It only took her a couple of minutes to get to the hospital.

 

She saw a flash of blonde hair on the other side of the street and pulled the car to a stop along the side of the road. That's when she saw the man in black with a knife. She got out of her car and ran towards Clarke.

 

“Hey!!” she shouted gaining the attention of the man.“Get away from her!”

 

The man turned and ran away from Clarke as Lexa reached them.

 

“Are you ok?” asked Lexa quickly.

 

“Yeah. Go get him.” replied Clarke with a small smile.

 

Lexa nodded and chased after the man. She chased him for a couple of blocks before he ducked into an alley. Lexa turned the corner and pulled her gun from the holster. She slowly stepped into the alley way pointing her gun into the darkness. She took quiet, even breaths, listening for any signs of movement. She passed the dumpster and heard the scuffle of feet on concrete. She whipped around to meet the flash of metal as the man slashed at her with his knife.

 

Lexa felt a burning sensation on her arm and she flinched in pain. The criminal took this opportunity to run out of the alley. Lexa was right on his tail but by the time she made it out, he was gone. She looked left and right, but there was no sign of him. She sighed and returned the gun to its holster. Adrenaline pumping, she jogged back to where Clarke sat and plopped down next to her.

 

“He got away.” she murmured.

 

“No worries. He didn't hurt me.” Clarke said as she touched Lexa’s arm. “You got here just in time.”

 

Lexa nodded and stood up. She reached her hand out to help Clarke up.

 

“How about I get you home?” she suggested.

 

“Yeah.” Clarke responded as she took Lexa's hand. Lexa grasped Clarke’s hand and pulled her up.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Sure.” replied Lexa with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders.

 

“No, really. Thank you. Thank you for saving me.” said Clarke sincerely.

 

“No problem.” responded Lexa and they walked over to her car.

 

Lexa opened the passenger side door for Clarke. Clarke slid in and Lexa closed the door behind her. Lexa climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. “Where to?” she asked.

 

“Turn right at the corner and then down two blocks.” Clarke answered.

 

Lexa shifted the car into gear and followed Clarke's directions. Once they had reached where Clarke indicated, Lexa slowed the car to a stop and turned the car off. They both got out of the car and met on the sidewalk.

 

“Let me walk you up.” Lexa offered.

 

Clarke agreed silently and they entered the building. Clarke led the way to the elevator and pressed the button for her floor. She turned to look at Lexa and Lexa stared back at her. That's when Clarke noticed the blood leaking from Lexa’s arm. She leaped over to her and grabbed her arm to take a closer look.

 

“Lexa you're bleeding!” she exclaimed.

 

“Yeah. The perp got me with his knife.”

 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Clarke pulled Lexa out and towards the door to her apartment.

 

“I've got supplies in my apartment. Let me bandage it.”

 

“No. It's ok. It's not that deep. I'll take care of it when I get home.”

 

“Ok. But I'm checking it when you come tomorrow.”

 

Lexa nodded as Clarke dropped her arm and pulled her keys out from her backpack. She unlocked the door and turned back around to meet Lexa's eyes.

 

“Thanks again.” she said as she stepped closer to Lexa. Clarke planted a quick kiss on Lexa’s cheek before entering her apartment and shutting the door.

 

Lexa reached a hand up to the cheek Clarke had kissed and touched it. She grinned and strolled to the elevator. When Lexa returned home, she was still grinning. She deposited her keys on the hook by the door, slid her shoes off, and padded to the kitchen. She warmed her dinner up once again and relaxed on the couch. Gustus came over and rested his head on Lexa's lap as she ate.

 

She finished eating and petted Gustus as she got up to put her plate in the sink.  She then cleaned the knife wound on her arm. It wasn't deep enough to have stitches so she wasn't worried. She headed to her bedroom, changed, and then brushed her teeth all the while thinking about the unusual events that had taken place that night. As her head hit the pillow, there was one last thought on her mind. The beautiful blonde who had made her day so much more eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is in the making. Thinking updates are going to be every Tuesday and Friday. Again, let me know your thoughts, feelings, and concerns in the comments below.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke awoke to the blaring of her alarm clock. She groaned and reached over to the nightstand to shut it off. Throwing the covers aside, she sat up bringing her feet to the floor. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she walked down the hallway. She slowed as she passed Raven’s room, studying the closed door, but was soon on her way to the kitchen. She made herself a quick breakfast of eggs and toast before heading to the bathroom.

Taking a fast shower, and returning to her room, she grabbed clothes from the dresser and changed. Picking up her backpack, she deposited her dirty scrubs in the hamper and collected clean ones. She lifted her backpack over her shoulders and left the room. She snatched her keys from the counter on her way to the door. Slipping on her shoes, she opened the door and stepped into the hallway. As she locked her door, she remembered the events that had taken place last night. The man in black attacking her, Lexa coming to the rescue, and the kiss she had left on Lexa's cheek. She smiled and continued down the hallway.

Clarke made the quick walk to the hospital along the bustling streets. She easily navigated through the crowds of people also heading to their jobs. The chill of the morning caused her to pull her jacket closer as she reached the parking lot. Entering the sliding doors of the building, she strode to the elevators. Hitting the third floor button, she waited patiently as the elevator made its journey. The elevator opened and Clarke stepped out. She trudged down the hallway saying quiet hellos to the other doctors and nurses. When she made it to the locker room, she pushed open the door. Octavia was already at her locker changing when Clarke entered.

“Hey O” Clarke greeted as she set her backpack down on the bench.

“Morning” Octavia replied.

Octavia finished changing and sat down on the bench to put on her shoes. Clarke opened her locker and pulled her scrubs from her bag. Clarke started humming as she changed and Octavia looked up from her feet with an amused expression.

“What's got you all cheery this morning?” she asked playfully.

“Oh nothing.” Clarke said as she tried to fight a smile from reaching her lips.

Clarke didn't want to say anything about last night. She didn't want Octavia to worry. She already had to worry about Raven.

“Mmmhmm.” Octavia smirked. “I'll get it out of you eventually.”

Clarke just shook her head and finished changing. They walked out of the locker room together and stopped at the nurse’s station. They each gathered their patient files and went about their business. After their rounds, they returned the files to the nurse. They waited for the nurse to get Raven’s patient files and then went about checking up on Raven’s patients. They had both decided to take care of Raven patients while she was incapacitated.

Once they were done, they paid a visit to Raven. She was still asleep, not having woken up from the emergency surgery yesterday. Clarke walked over to her and checked her reflexes. Everything was looking good. Next, she checked the stitching in her abdomen from the bullet wound. They were still intact. Clarke moved to the other side of the bed to check the stitches on Raven’s back from where they had removed the bullet while Octavia moved in to check her head wounds.

“If you two don't get your hands off of me, we're gonna have a problem.”

Clarke and Octavia jumped back at the unexpected comment coming from the injured girl in the bed.

“Raven!!” exclaimed Octavia. “You're awake!!”

“Ssshhh. To loud” Raven replied as she cringed.

“Oh. Sorry.” Octavia said lowering her voice to a whisper.

“We are so happy you're ok.” said Clarke as she reached out to touch Raven’s arm.

“Me too. Though I can't remember shit about what happened.” responded Raven.

“That's ok. Jackson said your memory will come back in pieces. Brain trauma will do that to ya.” replied Octavia.

“If you're trying to comfort me, you're doing a poor job of it.” Raven quipped.

“All right. That's enough” Clarke interrupted. “We’ll leave so you can rest.”

Clarke grabbed Octavia's hand and dragged her out the door.

“I have a brain surgery to do. Would you like to scrub in?” offered Clarke as they walked down the hall.

“Yes! I love brain surgeries!” shouted Octavia as she did a little jump.

“What is it?”

“Brain tumor. Sneaky little sucker came back after chemo. Gotta get it out.”

“Then let's get the stupid thing out and save a life.”

__________________________

A couple hours later, both Clarke and Octavia emerged from the OR with smiles on their faces.

“That tumor didn't stand a chance!” Octavia declared.

“Nope! Not at all.” agreed Clarke.

Clarke checked the time on her watch and noticed it was after 1:00 in the afternoon.

“Wanna grab a quick lunch?” Octavia asked

Clarke nodded and together they descended the flight of stairs towards the cafeteria. They entered and went straight for the food line. Each grabbing a sandwich, apple, and water, they sat at a table with Harper and Monroe.

“So how'd the surgery go?” asked Monroe.

“Huge success! He’ll be outta here in the next week.” Clarke answered.

“That's awesome.” replied Harper.

Clarke nodded as she took a bite of her sandwich. They sat and caught up with each other for a while as they finished their food. After they were done, they disposed of their trash and headed back upstairs to visit with Raven.

“About time you guys showed up. I was beginning to think you forgot about me.” joked Raven as Clarke and Octavia entered her room.

“We would never forget about you Reyes.” teased Octavia.

“I was sooo bored. I want to know about my patients.” Raven replied. “And you guys are here now so…”

Raven motioned with her hands for them to speak. Octavia and Clarke took turns filling her in on the conditions of her patients. Raven nodded along as they talked. Suddenly, Raven’s head snapped towards the door and she raised her eyebrows.

“Whose Miss Hotpants?” she asked. Clarke turned to look out the big window next to the door. Lexa stood outside talking to another woman. Lexa turned her head to look into the room and saw Clarke watching her. She smiled softly and lifted her hand in a short wave.

“That’s Detective Woods” said Clarke.

“The one who waved at you? No I was talking about the other one but she's hot too” replied Raven.

Clarke rolled her eyes at Raven’s comment and walked over to the door. She stuck her head out and motioned for Lexa and the other woman to follow.

“You can come in now” she said. Lexa gave a curt nod and followed Clarke into the room. They walked over to the bed and stood at the end. Clarke returned to her seat at Raven’s side.

“Hello Miss Reyes. My name is Detective Woods and this is my partner, Detective Forrest.” she said. “Is it ok if we ask you a couple questions?” __________________________

Lexa saw the brunette woman before her nod and she looked down at her notepad.

“Do you remember anything about the night you were kidnapped?” she asked.

“Bits and pieces. I remember walking out of the apartment building and down the alley way shortcut with Wick. The remember the sharp pain in my head before I blacked out.” she responded before gasping. “Wait. Is Wick ok?”

Lexa pulled in a breath to respond but Anya beat her to it. She walked up to the side of the bed and placed a hand on the girl’s arm.

“I'm so sorry. Unfortunately when you were found, Mr. Wick had already passed.” she said softly.

Raven let out a strangled cry as the news sank in. She buried her face in her hands, but refused to let the tears fall. She raised her head and gritted her teeth. Clarke and Octavia sat down beside her on opposite sides to comfort her. Lexa caught Clarke’s eye and gave her a solemn look. Clarke returned the look and turned back to Raven.

“Do you want to stop? They can come back tomorrow.” she asked.

Raven nodded and Clarke stood up. She ushered the detective's to the door with silent apologies. Both Anya and Lexa nodded in understanding. Before they could leave, Clarke put her hand on Lexa’s arm and motioned with her head towards and empty room.

“Can we talk?” she asked. Lexa looked at Clarke in silent surprise before nodding.

“Yeah. Just give me a second.” she replied.

Lexa walked over to Anya and exchanged a few words. Anya left and Lexa walked back over to Clarke. She held her arm out in the direction of the room Clarke had indicted earlier. Clarke lead the way into the room and once they were both inside, she shut the door. Lexa silently watched the blonde as she paced the room before finally settling on the bed. Her hair was pulled back in loose ponytail with little strands peeking out from the sides. Lexa’s fingers ached to be buried in the blonde locks. To feel how soft they were

“I have an idea of who a suspect might be.” she finally said, snapping the brunette out of her thoughts.

___________________________

Lexa slammed her hands on the table.

“Tell me what you know!” she shouted.

The man before her just smirked and inspected the nails on his hand. His long, greasy hair hung in thick strands around his head. He was clad in an old black jacket with multicolored patches.

“I don't know nothing” he stated.

Lexa had been interrogating this sorry excuse for a man for the last half hour. All she had gotten out of him was rude comments and smirks.

“I know you know who Clarke Griffin and Raven Reyes are.” Lexa replied calmly, anger still present.

“I ain’t telling you shit. I got rights and I intend to take full advantage of them.” He snapped.

“Mr. Murphy. I will ask you one more time. What do you know about the kidnapping?” she questioned.

Murphy remained silent and raked his eyes over Lexa’s body with a smug expression. Lexa let out an annoyed huff and left the interrogation room making sure to slam the door. She stalked back to her desk and threw the file down. Anya appeared beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“It's ok. He's being difficult. We’ll get him.” She assured.

“I know. I just wish it was easier than this. He's a pain in the ass.” Lexa replied.

Anya just chuckled and shook her head. She picked up her jacket from the back of her chair and pulled it on.

“Well I'm out. Don't stay to late.” she said

“I won't. Goodnight An.” Lexa responded.

Anya left the precinct, smacking Lincoln upside the head as she went. Lincoln just shook his head and returned to his work. Lexa took one last look at the case file before locking it in her desk drawer. She stood up and looked over the murder board. They had been able to add a couple more things to it after following up on some leads. She shifted some things around and stared at it a bit longer.She made a quick note on her notepad and then set it down on her desk.

It had been an hour and Lexa was still staring at the board trying to piece together the little details. The ringing of her phone pulled her out of her staring contest with board. She picked her phone up from the desk and glanced at the caller id. It was Clarke. She quickly answered the phone.

“Woods.”

“ _Hey Lexa._ ”

“Clarke. What's up?”

“ _Well I just got home and the door was ajar. I think someone broke into my apartment.”_

“Did you go inside?”

“ _No. I was to scared. They could still be in there.”_

“Ok. I'll be there soon.”

“ _Ok. Octavia and I are waiting in the lobby.”_

Lexa hung up the phone and slipped it into her pocket. Lincoln looked up from his paperwork and raised an eyebrow.

“Where you off to?” he asked.

“Same place you are. Let's go.” she replied as she pulled on her jacket.

Lincoln did the same as Lexa grabbed her car keys. They headed out the door to Lexa’s car. They arrived at Clarke's building after a few minutes. Entering the building, Lexa quickly located the blonde standing by her brunette friend. Lincoln entered behind her and let out a low whistle when his eyes locked on Octavia. Lexa snapped her attention to Lincoln and slapped his arm.

“This is not the time for that.” she scolded.

“What? That brunette is hot” he shrugged.

Lexa shook her head and started over to Clarke. Clarke saw her approaching and met her in the middle. She lead the four of them up the stairs and to her apartment door. Lexa held up a finger for them all to be silent and to wait outside. She then motion for Lincoln to follow her inside. They both pulled their guns and proceeded to enter the apartment. Once inside, they split apart, Lincoln going towards the kitchen and Lexa down the hallway.

“Clear!”’shouted Lincoln.

Lexa continued to open doors to rooms until she opened the door at the end of the hallway.

“Clear!” she called back.

They met back in the living room and saw some pictures and giant words pasted on the wall Lexa called Clarke and Octavia in. Clarke immediately gasped when she read the words, YOU'RE NEXT. Clarke walked up closer to see the pictures. They were of Raven and Wick, bounded and beat.

Clarke lifted her hand to her mouth and turned around right into Lexa. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa and buried her head in Lexa’s shoulder crying. Lexa lifted her hands in surprise and kept them there, floating in the air. She glanced at Lincoln and he motioned for her to hug Clarke back. She lifted her hands up the rest of the way to wrap around Clarke. She started rubbing small circles on her back and Clarke relaxed, tears subsiding. Clarke lifted her head to look at Lexa.

“Thanks.” she said softly.

As Clarke pulled away, Lexa’s hands slid down to her hips before letting go. They turned towards Lincoln and Octavia who seemed engrossed in their own conversation. Lexa cleared her throat and they both looked her way.

“I'm going to get some uniforms and CSIs down here” she stated and turned to Clarke. “ Do you have somewhere to stay?”

“She can stay with me.” Octavia butt in as Clarke was about to answer.

Clarke sent her a grateful look as Lexa pulled her cellphone from her jacket pocket. Lexa stepped into the kitchen to make the call and was back after a couple moments.

“Lincoln will escort you home. I have to stay here until the others arrive.”

she said. “Ok. Just let me go pack a bag” Clarke responded.

Clarke walked down the hallway towards her room as Octavia and Lincoln went into the hallway. Five minutes later, Clarke still hadn't returned from her room. Lexa heard faint whimpers coming down the hall and she followed them to Clarke’s room. She found Clarke sitting in the middle of the bed, tears streaming down her face. Lexa went over to sit on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on Clarke’s leg.

“Hey. It's ok. You're going to be ok” she comforted.

Clarke wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. Clarke moved off the bed and grabbed the bag off the floor. Lexa stood up and together they walked back into the living room. They stopped just before the door and Clarke turned around to face Lexa, putting a hand on her arm. She stepped in closer and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Lexa’s cheek.

“Thanks again” she said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...intense chapter right? Don't worry, it'll get better...I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Lexa unlocked her door a couple hours later. Gustus padded up to greet her as she slipped off her jacket and shoes. She petted his head as she collapsed on the couch and Gustus jumped up to lay beside her. He placed his head on her stomach and stared at her. She absentmindedly brought her hand to his head and stroked his ears. She started thinking about Clarke. The blonde was in trouble. The same man who kidnapped Raven was targeting her. Could it have been the same man who attacked her the night before? She was worried about Clarke, but was glad she was ok. She started to get up and Gustus huffed at being moved from his comfortable position.

“Sorry bud.” Lexa apologized.

Gustus just laid his head back down on the couch and closed his eyes. Lexa chuckled and went to the kitchen. She pulled some pasta noodles out of the pantry and started water to boil. Once the pasta was done, she added the sauce and ate quietly. She heard Gustus’s paws on the floor as he entered the kitchen. He pushed his head into her lap and whimpered. Lexa looked down at him and rubbed his back knowing exactly what he wanted.

“Alright.” she said as she got up and placed her plate in the sink. "Let's go.”

 Gustus bounded over the the door and snatched his leash from the floor as Lexa pulled on her boots.

Lexa clipped in onto his collar, grabbed her keys from the hook, and they left the apartment. Gustus pulled at his leash as they approached the stairs. They hurried down the stairs and just about ran through the lobby. Once they were outside, Gustus went over to a grassy area to relieve himself. He finished and they walked back inside.

Lexa entered her apartment for the second time that night and unhooked Gustus from his leash. She hung her keys from the hook and took off her boots. She went to her room and changed into a pair of sweatpants and an old NYPD t-shirt. She padded back out to the living room and turned on the tv, happy to finally relax after a long day. She laid down on the couch with the remote in her hand. Gustus settled on the floor before her and rested his head on his paws. After an hour or so of staring at the tv screen, Lexa began to grow tired. She had a hard time keeping her eyes open. Gustus noticed this and nudged her hand. She patted his head and rose, turning off the tv. She shuffled to her room and collapsed on the bed. She climbed underneath the covers and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_______________________

Clarke woke up screaming in the middle of the night, chest heaving with rapid breaths. Octavia ran into the room seconds later.

“Clarke!” she exclaimed.

Octavia climbed onto the bed next to Clarke and pulled her closer. Clarke rested her head on Octavia’s shoulder as Octavia whispered reassuring words. Clarke’s breathing eventually slowed down and she laid back down. But she didn't go back to sleep. Instead she went over her nightmare in her head. She thought about telling Octavia about her nightmares, but decided against it. She didn't want to burden her with all the terrifying details. This hadn't been her first nightmare. This was one of many. They had all started when Raven and Wick were kidnapped. That was over two weeks ago. They had subsided when Raven was found alive and Clarke was grateful. But now they had returned and Clarke was sure that it was because of those words on her wall.

As the morning dragged on, Clarke was still unable to sleep. It was early morning, the pale light was streaming through the window. She climbed out of bed, careful not to disturb Octavia, and went to the kitchen for some coffee. She searched the cabinets and cupboards for the coffee, but could find none. She silently cursed Octavia as she went back to the room to change into more decent clothing. She pulled her hair into a loose bun as she walked back out and towards the door. She grabbed Octavia’s keys, slipped on her shoes, and left the apartment. Once she had locked the door, she turned towards the elevator.

A girl wearing workout clothes and holding the leash of a huge dog was walking in her direction. She Clarke didn't pay them much attention at first, seeing as her mind was on coffee, but as she caught a glimpse of the girl’s face, she did a double take.

“Lexa?” she called.

The girl looked up from her phone and pulled the earbuds from her ears. Recognition and then confusion washed over her face.

“Clarke?” she asked. “What are you doing here?”

“Octavia lives here” she said as she motioned to the door in front of her.

“Oh.” she replied. “I live just down there.”

Clarke followed the movement of Lexa’s arm as she indicated the apartment two doors down. Clarke saw the ripple of muscle in Lexa’s arm as she brought her hand back down to her side. Clarke also noticed the black tribal tattoo present on her bicep. Clarke let her eyes drift over Lexa’s body. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her running tank top and shorts did little to cover her up. Lexa’s legs were long, really long. Clarke could see the outline of muscles in her thighs and calves. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes travelled back up to Lexa’s face. There was a light sheen of sweat on the girl’s body that seemed to make her glow. Once she reached Lexa’s eyes, she saw piercing green staring back at her. Clarke shook her head slightly and looked down at the dog.

“Is this your dog” she asked.

“Yeah. This is Gustus.” Lexa answered.

Clarke walked over and stopped in front of Lexa. She crouched down to the sitting dog and petted his head. Gustus wagged his tail and flopped out his tongue as Clarke scratched him behind the ears.

"He's so cute!” she exclaimed.

Lexa nodded and looked down upon them affectionately. She broke into a huge grin when Gustus stood up and jumped on to Clarke, knocking her down the rest of the way to the floor. Clarke didn't seem to mind though. Instead she just reached up and scratched his sides.

“Sorry. He’s just a puppy,” Lexa laughed. “He gets excited when he meets new people.”

“It's ok. I understand.” Clarke replied as she started to get up.

Lexa held out her hand to Clarke to help her up. She softly smiled at the gesture and took it. Once she was standing, Clarke didn't let go of Lexa’s hand. Neither did Lexa. They stood there for a couple moments, staring into each other’s eyes before they heard a thump on the other side of the door. Clarke rolled her eyes and started to pull away. Lexa brushed her thumb over the back of Clarke's hand before letting go.

“O! When are you going to learn to stop spying!" Clarke yelled through the door as she slid the key into the lock.

They heard a small shriek and hurried footsteps as Octavia ran through the apartment. Clarke and Lexa chuckled as Clarke opened the door. Before Clarke could enter the apartment and berate Octavia, Lexa reached out to touch her arm.

“It was nice seeing you.” she whispered.

“You too.” Clarke whispered back.

Lexa smiled and dropped her hand to her side. Then she turned and walked the few steps to her apartment with Gustus following excitedly. Clarke slipped into Octavia’s apartment and shut the door. She took a deep breath and leaned against the door before taking off her shoes and tiptoeing further inside. She turned down the hallway and silently crept along the carpet. Once she had passed the hallway closet, it opened and Octavia shot out, heading straight for the kitchen. Clarke was right on her tail and tackled her into the couch. “What did I say about being nosy?” she asked as she began to tickle Octavia’s sides.

“Ok! Ok! I'm sorry.” she gasped out as she squirmed against Clarke's hands. “I heard voices outside and wanted to know who I was. I find know it would be you and Commander Heart Eyes.”

“Commander Heart Eyes?” Clarke said as her hands ceased their movement.

“Yea. Have you not seen the way she looks at you?”

“No. Not really.”

“Well she looks as you with these heart eyes, hence the name.”

“Guess I was too busy checking her out to notice”

“Mmhm” Octavia agreed. “What were you doing up anyways?”

“I couldn't sleep. Went to make coffee, but _someone_ doesn't have any. So I was going to go get some when I ran into Lexa.”

“Sooo. You still going to get coffee? Cause I could use some.”

“Nope. Don't feel like it anymore”

“What??”

“You ruined it with your child-like ways. So if you want coffee, you can go get it”

Octavia huffed and rose from the couch. She held out her hand and Clarke deposited her keys into it. Octavia left the apartment, leaving Clarke to her own devices. Clarke retrieved her sketch book from her backpack and began to draw. The lines began to take shape and Gustus appeared on the paper. Clarke continued and began to draw Lexa. She drew in detail her facial features and the lines of her muscles. By the time Octavia had returned with the coffee, Clarke had captured Lexa perfectly on the paper.

_________________________

Lexa paced in front of the murder board. The DNA they had found at Clarke’s apartment matched the DNA found at the crime scene. They knew for sure that the killer was a male, but they didn't know who. All their other leads had fallen through. Man this guy was good at covering his tracks, beside leaving his DNA. Lexa stopped pacing and knitted her brow in concentration. There had to be something they could do to get this guy.

Anya crept into the precinct and lifted a finger to her mouth to let everyone know to not let Lexa know she was there. Once she was close enough and behind Lexa, she threw a wrapped burrito at her head. Just as the burrito was about to collide with her head, Lexa whipped around and caught it in her hand, inches from her face.

“Nice try, Anya.” she said and she set the burrito on her desk. “Thanks for lunch”

Anya stood across the room, dumbstruck. She opened and closed her mouth as if she was saying something but no words came out. Finally, she shook her hands in the air and moved towards Lexa.

“How do you do that?” she asked.

“I have very keen reflexes. Besides, there is a window right beside the board of which I could see you through.” Lexa replied nonchalantly.

“Every damn time” muttered Anya as she plopped down into her seat.

Lexa joined her and they both dug into their lunch. They talked about the case as they ate. They needed more evidence, but they could find any. Lexa balled up the burrito wrapper and shot it across the room towards the trashcan. It went straight in. Anya just shook her and finished her burrito.

“Stop being so good.” she said.

“You're just jealous.” replied Lexa.

Then it hit her. Jealous. What if the killer was jealous? A jealous ex-boyfriend maybe? Lexa shot out of her chair, hitting her arm on the desk as she did. She hissed in pain.

She looked down and saw blood seeping out of the bandage on her forearm. She had forgotten about the knife wound. She grabbed some paper towels from the break room, unwrapped her arm, and pressed the towels to the wound. She rushed back to her desk and grabbed her keys from the desk.

“I have and idea.” She said as she walked toward the door.

“I need you to go the hospital and talk to Miss Reyes. Ask her if she has any ex-boyfriends who may have been jealous of Mr. Wick.”

“Ok.” Anya replied. “Where are you going?”

“To see a certain blonde doctor.” Lexa drove as quickly as she could through the busy streets towards her apartment building. Once she arrived, she bounded up the stairs, not wanting to waste time waiting for the elevator. She passed her apartment and went straight to the one two doors down. She knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer. Octavia pulled open the door several seconds later.

“Is Clarke here?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah.” Octavia answered before she turned her head over her shoulder. “Clarke! Commander Heart Eyes is here!”

Clarke came rushing to the door and smacked Octavia upside the head before pushing her into the apartment. Octavia lifted her hands up in mock defeat and retreated to her room. Clarke turned back to Lexa after Octavia disappeared.

“Commander Heart Eyes?” asked Lexa.

“It's nothing. Don't worry about it.” Clarke responded.

“So I need you to fix my arm.” Lexa said holding up her bleeding arm.

“Lexa! Oh my god!” Clarke shouted “Why didn't you remind me to check that yesterday?”

“It was fine yesterday. I accidentally hit it  against the edge of my desk earlier and now it won't stop bleeding” replied Lexa sheepishly.

Clarke shook her hand and grabbed Lexa’s good arm. She pulled her into the apartment and to the kitchen.

“Sit.” she ordered.

Lexa sat down in the indicated chair at the island as Clarke rummaged around in her backpack. Lexa raised an eyebrow when Clarke set a sketchbook down on the counter.

“You draw?” she asked. Clarke looked up from the bag and nodded.

“A little.” she replied.

“May I take a look?”

“Be my guest.” Lexa took the book and set it down in front of her. She flipped through the pages with her non-bloody arm so she wouldn't get any blood on the drawings. She studied each page carefully, taking in every detail. There were landscapes and buildings. Even some of people. One of the drawings was off a group of people sitting in a living room watching the television. She recognized two of them as Raven and Octavia.

“Those are my friends. We have movie nights every so often.” said Clarke, suddenly very close to Lexa.

“These are amazing. I had no idea you were so talented.” Lexa replied turning to look at Clarke.

“I dabble. Art used to take over my life. Now it's just a hobby.”

“Still.”

Clarke smiled and took Lexa’s bloody arm. She cleaned all the blood off and then wiped it with a cotton swab doused in alcohol. Then Clarke took out a needle and some thread. She looked at Lexa for the ok, which Lexa gave, before running the needle through Lexa skin to close up the wound. Lexa tensed at the contact but soon relaxed as Clarke’s hand increased its grip on her arm. Instead of focusing on the pain from the needle penetrating her skin, Lexa focused on the warm softness of Clarke’s hand. Lexa felt at ease when Clarke touched her. As if there was nothing to worry about. Clarke finished sticking up the wound and let go of Lexa’s arm. Lexa frowned at the loss of contact but quickly schooled her features when Clarke returned with a clean bandage.

“Thanks.” she said when Clarke was finished.

“Glad to help” replied Clarke.

Clarke stood close to Lexa and Lexa could feel the heat of Clarke's stomach on the front of her knees. Lexa swallowed and turned her head back to the sketchbook. She flipped the page and stared awestruck and the next drawing.

“Is this me?” she asked “And Gustus?”

Clarke nodded and stared at Lexa.

“I drew it this morning. I couldn't get you out of my head.” She replied.

“It's beautiful.” Lexa whispered.

“You're beautiful.” Clarke murmured to herself.

But Lexa must of heard it because she grabbed Clarke softly around the waist and pulled her closer, moving her knees apart to let Clarke in. She leaned in ever so slightly, giving Clarke time to back away if she wanted. But Clarke didn't, instead choosing to close the distance between them. Clarke brought her hands up to Lexa’s shoulders as she pressed their lips together. Lexa wrapped her good arm around Clarke’s back and brought her other arm up so she could cup Clarke’s cheek. They softly moved their lips against the other’s. Clarke buried a hand in Lexa’s hair as Lexa’s hand moved to Clarke’s hip, pulling her impossibly closer. They finally pulled apart for air, but still stayed close together.

“Woah.” whispered Clarke.

“Yeah.” Lexa agreed.

They stayed like that for a while before they were ever so rudely interrupted by Octavia’s obnoxious voice.

“So. What was up with the Commander?”

Clarke jumped away from Lexa as Octavia rounded the corner. Octavia froze when she saw Lexa still sitting at the island, both of the girls staring intently at her. She slowly started backing away.

“Ok. So I obviously interrupted something”’she said.

“Yeah. And for the second time today.” replied Clarke.

“Well. Since you're here, you might as well stay. I have news about the case.” said Lexa.

She got up from the chair and motioned for both of them to take a seat. She turned to look at both of them.

“I'm going to need your help with something. And you're not going to like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a day late, but Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you all had a splendid time with your families. As always, let me know what you think. Longer chapters are nice, yes?


	7. Chapter 7

Lexa was right. Clarke did not like this idea at all. Here she was, standing on an empty sidewalk, staring into the dimly lit street, regretting ever agreeing to this crazy plan. But if it would help catch the killer, the least she could do was help.

____________________

_6 hours earlier_

_Lexa, Clarke, and Octavia strolled into Raven’s hospital room. Anya reclined in the chair by Raven’s bed with her feet propped up on the bed rail, engrossed in conversation with the brunette. They both stopped their chat when the three other women entered._

_“So?” Lexa asked, raising an eyebrow at Anya._

_“Raven remembers. The kidnapping and everything. Jealous ex-boyfriend crazy enough to kill? Check.”_

_________________________

Clarke waited and waited for what seemed like ages. She felt like she was being watched and shifted uneasily. Her eyes darted around, searching the darkness for any movement. Then she heard footsteps approaching from the right. She turned and came face to face with the person she hoped to never see again.

“Hey Clarke.”

“Finn.” she replied coldly.

He started to walk up to her, but she held up her hand and he returned his foot to the ground. He looked confused, as if he didn't understand what was going on. His hair flopped over his forehead and covered up part of his face, making him look creepier than usual. His thin, patchy beard added to the creepiness and Clarke shivered slightly as her breathing became heavier.

“ _Clarke. It's ok. You'll be ok. I'm just around the corner._ ”

Clarke took a deep breath, relieved to hear Lexa’s soft voice coming from the device inside her ear. She stared at the ground before turning her gaze up to Finn.

“Why?” she asked.

“What?” He said as he knitted his brow in confusion. “Clarke what's wrong? I thought we were here to patch things up?”

“Why would you do this? How could you do this?”

“Do what? I don't understand.”

“Stop it! Stop lying! I know what you did to Raven!”

“Babe. Come on. You can't possibly think I had something to do with Raven’s kidnapping? I loved her. I would never do something to hurt her.”

He took a step forward and reached his hand to Clarke.

“No! Stay away from me you murderer! You killed her. And Wick. You killed them both. Why?” She cried out.

Finn frowned. He didn't look very happy. His eyes came together in anger and his face grew red.

“Why?” he shouted. “You want to know why?”

Clarke took a step back from the man in front of her. He wasn't the same man she was once in love with. He had changed. And not for the better.

“We had something. Raven and I. Then she left me. I didn't understand what I'd done wrong. I got so angry when I found out she left me for some idiot. I could've done so much better for her. He had to go. Raven just got caught in the crossfire. And you...you left me too. You were my everything and you left me to burn."

His eyes began to tear up and his voice cracked. He tried to contain his sobs but could not.

“You have no idea what I've gone through. What I've done I've done to try and get over you. I still love you.” He yelled.“But now it's time for you to burn too! It's the only way I can get over you.”

He pulled a knife from the pocket of his hoodie and lunged at Clarke. Clarke moved out of the way at the last second, just as Lexa had taught her. Finn ran into the wall as Clarke ran towards the corner where Lexa hid. Finn turned around and chased after her. Clarke turned the corner with Finn right behind her. Suddenly, Finn fell to the ground and dropped the knife. Lexa kicked the knife away with her boot and it skidded across the pavement. She moved over Finn as he stood up. His face was bloody, probably from his broken nose. Once he had regained his footing, he threw a punch at Lexa. She easily blocked and sent kick to his abdomen. He hunched over, grabbing his stomach. Lexa took advantage of his incapacitated state and elbowed him in between his shoulder blades. He collapsed to the ground. Lexa grabbed his hands and wrenched them behind his back. She pulled out her handcuffs and secured them around his wrists.

“Finn Collins. You are under arrest for the kidnapping and murder of Kyle Wick. And the kidnapping and attempted murder of Raven Reyes. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you.”

“Wait. Raven’s alive?”

Lexa didn't answer, instead choosing to grasp his arms. Finn groaned as Lexa hauled him off the ground. She pushed him towards the side of the road. Lincoln pulled up to the curb and Lexa opened the door. Before Lexa could shove Finn inside the car, Finn looked over at Clarke.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized softly.

Clarke turned her head towards the ground, a tear sliding down her cheek. She knew he didn't truly mean it. Lexa shoved Finn into the cop car and slammed to door shut. She pounded the top of the car, signaling for Lincoln to go. As Lincoln pulled away, Lexa walked over to Clarke, who was still staring at the ground. Lexa lifted a hand to cup Clarke’s chin and pulled her face up to look at her.

“We did it. We got him. You're safe now.” She said, quietly reassuring her.

Clarke sniffed as Lexa's hand moved to cup her cheek. Clarke leaned into her touch and moved her hand to cover Lexa’s. Lexa’s thumb brushed over Clarke’s cheek, brushing away the tears with it. Sliding her hand down Lexa’s arm, Clarke moved to embrace Lexa. Lexa quickly returned the hug and pressed a soft kiss to Clarke’s temple. They stayed like that for a while, in the quiet darkness, just holding each other. Finally, Lexa pulled away and dropped her hands to Clarke's hips.

“We need to go to the precinct. You have to give a statement.” She whispered.

Clarke nodded and took her hands from around Lexa’s shoulders. She was about to bury them in the pocket of her sweatshirt when Lexa grabbed one and laced their fingers together. Clarke smiled softly and squeezed Lexa’s hand. They walked along the street quietly. They were both content with their silence. Comfortable. They listened to the sounds of the city as they walked. Clarke brought her other hand up to wrap around Lexa’s arm, leaning into her. They reached the precinct in a matter of minutes and Lexa opened the door. Reluctant to let go, Clarke pulled Lexa closer to her and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. Lexa returned the kiss before pulling away and motioning for Clarke to enter. As they entered the precinct, Lexa placed a hand on Clarke’s lower back and guided her to her desk. Clarke removed the earpiece from her ear and set it down. Lexa took it and slid it into an evidence bag.

“You got everything, right?” Clarke asked.

“Yes. Everything was transmitted here and recorded. Finn is going away for a long time.” assured Lexa.

Lexa pulled a notebook from her desk drawer and selected a pen from the pencil holder. She clicked it and held it over the notepad.

“Whenever you're ready.” she said.

Clarke nodded and started talking. She recalled everything that had happened that night. She remembered every detail. Once she was done, Lexa replaced the pen and put the notebook back in her desk. Loud cursing pulled Clarke's attention from Lexa and she craned her neck to see what was happening. Anya stormed into the room dragging a handcuffed Murphy along with her.

“Get off of me you fucking whore. I didn't do nothing.”

“You're an accomplice to murder and kidnapping. Collins already gave you up.”

Murphy squirmed in Anya’s grasp, trying to break free, but failed. He scowled and cursed some more until his eyes landed on Clarke. He glared at her, eyes shooting daggers.

“You! You did this! You can't keep your fucking mouth shut!” he yelled.

“Alright. That's enough Murphy. Let's go”

Anya said as she pulled him through the door that led to the holding cells. She appeared seconds later, wiping her hands on her black jeans. A look of disgust found its way to her face and she glanced at Lexa before looking back down at her hands.

“He spit on me. The son of a bitch spit on me!” she exclaimed.

Lexa snorted and covered her mouth with her hand. She was trying not to laugh, but the look on Anya’s face was priceless. Anya shot her a glare before picking up a couple of pencils and chucking them at her one by one. Lexa dodged them easily, continuing to laugh.

“Your aim sucks.” Lexa proclaimed as she settled back into her chair.

“No. My aim is perfect. You're just being the ninja you always are.” Anya retorted as she made her way to her desk. “Why do I even try?”

Lexa shrugged her shoulders as Clarke chuckled at their antics. Lincoln brushed past them, laughing along with them, and stopped by his desk to grab his jacket.

“Where ya goin?” asked Anya as she threw a ball of paper at his bald head.

“With me.” came the reply.

Clarke whipped her head around when she heard the familiar voice. Octavia leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest.

“I thought you were watching Raven.” Clarke stated.

“Your mom’s got her. Don't worry.” Octavia replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

Lincoln walked over a took one of her hands. He kisses the back of it softly before pulling her up from her leaning position.

“I’m taking this lovely lady on a date.” said Lincoln as he stared into Octavia’s dark eyes.

“Well no shit Sherlock. As if it wasn't obvious.” Anya remarked as she threw another wad of paper at Lincoln, hitting him squarely in the chest.“Now get out of here before I throw you out.”

Lincoln didn't even flinch as the paper hit him but as soon as it dropped to the floor, he raised a challenging eyebrow at Anya. He swiftly bent down and snatched the paper of the ground. Before Anya could take cover, Lincoln let the ball loose, aiming straight for her head. His aim was true and the paper hit her right in the forehead. Anya then passed the paper wad to Lexa who immediately sunk it into the trash can across the room, refusing to participate in the game. Lincoln shot her a grateful look before pulling Octavia out the door. Anya huffed and glared at Lexa.

“Traitor.” she stated.

Lexa responded by shrugging her shoulders and picking up the pencils off the floor. She tossed them onto Anya’s desk as she stood up.

“Here's your pencils back.”

Anya stuck out her tongue at Lexa as she placed the pencils in a pencil holder.Clarke, who had been watching the whole scene unfold with an amused expression, stood up from her chair. She reached out to Lexa and touched her arm.

“I should get going. I have an early shift tomorrow.” she said.

“I'll go with you. You're still staying with Octavia right?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah.” Clarke nodded. “My apartment is still a crime scene. They haven't cleaned it up yet.”

Lexa grabbed her keys from the desk and took Clarke’s hand. They walked around the desks and towards the door. Anya joined them as she pulled on her coat. They walked to the parking lot and stopped at their cars. Lexa dropped Clarke's hand and opened the passenger door. Once she was inside, Lexa closed the door and went to the driver’s side.

“See you tomorrow goof.” She said as she waved to Anya.

“Whatever you say Commander.” She quipped back.

Lexa entered her vehicle and quickly started the car. They made the short car ride in comfortable silence. They took the elevator up the their floor and exited. They arrived at Octavia’s door and stopped. Turning to face Lexa, Clarke took Lexa’s hand with hers and played with her fingers. Lexa covered Clarke’s hands with her other hand. Clarke continued to stare at their hands before turning her gaze to Lexa’s face.

“I'm so happy we got him. He used to be this great guy. So kind and gentle. What happened to him… It's not good.”she said softly.

“Yeah” Lexa agreed. “I'm just glad you’re safe.”

Clarke smiled and leaned in, dropping a small kiss on Lexa’s cheek.

“You’re sweet.” Clarke whispered. “I like it.”

“I like you.” Lexa whispered back. “ I was thinking...that maybe…”

Lexa dropped Clarke’s hand and reached up to rub the back of her neck.

“That maybe…?” Clarke said as she motioned for Lexa to continue.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” She asked.

“I would love to go on a date with you.” replied Clarke. "Because I happen to like you too."

Lexa removed her hand from the back of her neck and moved it to Clarke's hip. She rested her other hand on Clarke’s waist and pulled her closer. Clarke slid her hands up Lexa’s arms and around her shoulders. They both leaned closer, wanting to feel each other lips on their own once again. Lexa had barely brushed her lips against Clarke’s before she moved her head to the side and placed a soft kiss on Clarke’s cheek. She let go and walked down the hallway towards her door. She unlocked her door and left her hand on the doorknob. She turned back to look at Clarke.

“I’ll call you.” she said as she entered her apartment, leaving a dumbstruck and very frustrated Clarke in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise? Most of you already knew the killer was Finn. It was kinda obvious wasn't it? Anyways...this has been fun and you guys are amazing. Thank you so much for reading this story. Don't worry. It's not over yet. I still have lots planned for our girls. See you on Friday!


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke stared after Lexa long after she had entered her apartment. She was dumbfounded that Lexa would leave without kissing her goodbye. Clarke wanted more than a kiss on the cheek. She wanted to feel Lexa’s soft lips on hers once again. To run her hands up and down her strong back and feel every muscle tensing at every touch. She wanted to feel Lexa’s hands on her waist and hips pulling her closer until there was no space between them. And then closer still. She moaned quietly at the thought of ripping the clothes off of Lexa’s lithe body.

The ding of the elevator snapped her out of her daydreaming. She fished her keys out of her jacket pocket and slipped inside the apartment. Walking to the guest room, she quickly changed into her pajamas and shuffled back to the kitchen. After making some popcorn, plopped down on the sofa and surfed the tv channels until she found something. She settled on re-runs on Castle as it was one of her favorite shows. Detective Beckett kind of reminded her of Lexa. When Clarke thought about it, they were basically the same person. Attractive, badass, and amazing at their jobs.

After a couple hours, Clarke turned off the tv and went to bed. She snuggled underneath the warm covers and tried to fall asleep. She found it hard to relax and close her eyes so she stared at the ceiling and listened to the sounds of the city. She was afraid that her nightmares might continue. Just because Finn had been arrested and there were no more threats on her life, she couldn't help but feel unsure. What if Finn hadn't been attested? Would she be dead yet? Clarke shook her head to clear her thoughts and closed her eyes, finally succumbing to sleep.

Clarke awoke the next morning to the blaring of her alarm.she shifted slightly under the covers to allow her hand to hit the snooze button. As soon as her fingers hit her phone, the loud obnoxious noise was gone. She retracted her hand back under the covers, pulling them closer to her, and buried her head further into her pillow. She knew she should probably be getting out of bed so she could go to work, but she refused to move for at least another ten minutes. Not five minutes later, repeated knocking interrupted her refusal. She groaned into the pillow and pulled another one over her head.

“Go away.” she grumbled, voice muffled by the pillow.

“No way grumpy pants! Either you get up now or to go without coffee!” came the cheery reply through the door.

“Don't wanna move.” Clarke mumbled as she burrowed further underneath the comforter.

Suddenly, she felt a great weight crash into her from above as Octavia belly flopped onto her. Hands found her sides and began to tickle.

“Come on O. Five more minutes.” She complained as she tried to get away from the torturous fingers.

“Then I guess there's no coffee for you.” Octavia said as she removed herself from on top of Clarke and slid from the bed.

She then grabbed the bottom of the covers and yanked the off of Clarke with a whoosh.

“O!” Clarke yelped as the cool air hit her.

Clarke frantically grabbed the covers back from Octavia’s hands. She pulled them back over herself and glared at Octavia.

“It’s cold.” she stated grumpily.

“Well, since you're neglecting getting out of bed, I'll just grab the bucket of ice cold water I left in the hall.” Octavia replied nonchalantly as she walked towards the door.

Clarke shot out of bed and past Octavia at the words.

“I'm up! I'm up!” She shouted as she sprinted to the kitchen.

Octavia followed suit cackling as she went. When she arrived in the kitchen, Clarke was pulling a mug from the cabinet. Clarke poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. Octavia was still laughing her head off with her hands holding her sides. Clarke glared at her over the mug, shooting daggers with her eyes. Octavia continued laughing as she poured her own coffee.

“You're evil.” Clarke stated.

“But you love me anyways!” Octavia exclaimed.

“Whatever makes you feel good about yourself.” replied Clarke. “How'd your date go with baldy?”

“His name is Lincoln and it was amazing! He’s so kind and gentle and sweet. Not to mention attractive. Like really attractive. Like so attractive that my mind couldn't comprehend how attractive he is. Definitely a 12 out of 10.” Octavia swooned.

“Now starting to regret I even asked.” Clarke responded as she faked gagging.

They both finished their coffee and went back to their rooms to change. As they were headed out the door, Clarke grabbed her backpack from the floor and tossed Octavia her keys. They took the stairs down to the lobby so they could wake up some more. Walking outside, the morning chill hit them like a bus. Clarke looked back to the sidewalk before climbing into Octavia’s car. Lexa had just returned from her morning run with Gustus in tow. Clarke offered a small wave causing Lexa to smile and lift a hand in greeting. Clarke entered the car as Lexa and Gustus went inside the building. They arrived at the hospital after several minutes of waiting in traffic and stopping at the local diner, Grounders, for a quick breakfast. They quickly changed into their scrubs and went about their work. They made plans to meet later in Raven’s room after they had completed their rounds. They both reached the door at the same time and entered

“Well if it isn't my partners in crime, Octagon and Princess, coming to save me from the peril of this dreaded hospital room.” Raven greeted.

“Mechanic of all things evil, we gladly rescue you from the depths of boredom.” replied Octavia as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“Have you regained any feeling in your legs?” Clarke asked, more concerned for her friend’s health than her level of boredom.

“I have in my right but can't feel anything in my left.” she responded.

“Ok. Jackson said that your head has healed up nicely and that you might be able to get out of bed soon. But I don't know now with your leg. I'll let him know.” Clarke said.

“Thanks Debby Downer. You got my hopes up and now you're letting me crash and burn.” Raven retorted.

The three friends talked for a while. Clarke caught Raven up with what had happened with Finn and Octavia told her all about her fantastic date. Jackson came into the room to check in Raven. Clarke quickly let him know what was going on with her leg. Jackson nodded and stepped up to the bed. He completed a quick check up on Raven, especially on her legs.

“I think that we will be able to get you out of bed tomorrow.” He said as he jotted some notes down on her file.

“Awesome sauce! I’m was starting to feel like I was becoming part of the bed.”She replied.

Jackson chuckled as shook his head as he left the room. Clarke checked her watched and jumped up quickly.

“I've got to go! I have a surgery in 10 minutes and have to prep the patient.” She exclaimed as she rushed to the door.

“Bye Princess!! Have fun probing people's brains!” Octavia called after her.

Clarke stopped just before she exited the room.

“Now don't go getting into any trouble you two.” she warned.

“Us? Of course not. Why would we do such a thing?” Raven replied as she brought a hand to her chest, feigning hurt.

“You can trust us” said Octavia mischievously. “Scout’s honor.”

Both Raven and Octavia brought their hands to their hands for a mock salute.

“Mmmhmm.” Clarke hummed unbelievingly.

“See ya Princess!” Raven yelled.

Clarke exited the room and headed down to the hall to her patient’s room. She and a couple nurses prepped the patient. As the patient was being brought into the OR, Clarke pulled on the OR scrubs and scrub cap. She scrubbed her arms and hands, making sure to get underneath her fingernail. Before she washed her hands for a second time, she placed her mask over her face. She finished scrubbing in and disappeared into the OR. Once inside, the OR nurse slid the latex gloves onto Clarke’s hands. Clarke walked over to the end of the table where the patient lay already under anesthesia. She held her hand out for the scalpel, which was given to her quickly. She pressed the scalpel against the skin and made the first incision.

__________________________

Lexa sat at her desk, drumming her fingers on the wood. All of her paperwork was done and there were no murders to investigate. Anya say across from her staring at the computer screen. She was just as equally bored as Lexa. Lexa turned her head to face her computer. She pulled up the report on the Wick/Reyes case. She read over the report and thought about the previous night’s events. She hated that she had to put Clarke in that position. Had she know how crazy Collins had been, she would have never jeopardized Clarke's safety. Clarke could have easily been killed and it would've been all her fault. But she was glad that Clarke was ok. No more crazy ex-boyfriends to deal with. At least she hoped there were no more.

The ringing of a phone brought her out of her thoughts. She twisted her neck to look over at the phone on Anya’s desk. Anya picked up the phone, humming and nodding in affirmation at what was being said on the other end. She hung up the phone and raised an eyebrow at Lexa.

“You're girlfriend’s apartment is all cleaned up. She can go back now.” She stated.

“She's not my girlfriend.” Lexa replied as she stood up. “Yet.”

Lexa grabbed her jacket and pulled it on as she walked out the door finally glad to being doing something. She hopped into her car and headed to the hospital. On her way, she stopped at a diner to grab lunch. She got some for Clarke too guessing that she might be hungry. She pulled into the hospital’s parking lot and strolled inside. Taking the elevator, she went up to the third floor. As soon as she stepped out, she caught sight of Clarke at the nurse station.

Lexa leaned up against the wall and drank in the sight before her. Clarke was leaning against the counter filling out paperwork. Her dark blue scrubs brought out the deep blue of her eyes and little curls of blonde hair were peeking out from underneath her Starry Night scrub cap. Lexa let her eyes trail down Clarke’s body. She traced the curves of Clarke's hips and waist. As her eyes moved back up, she paused shortly on Clarke’s breasts before moving the rest of the way up. Lexa couldn't get over how sexy Clarke looked in her scrubs. She couldn't get enough of Clarke's beauty and just wanted more. She wanted to feel Clarke’s lips on her own again. She wanted to trace her tongue over her bottom lip and take it into her mouth. She wanted her hands on Clarke's hips, to pull her closer, and feel her warmth.

Lexa saw Clarke’s blue eyes boring into her. She quickly removed the vivid thoughts from her mind and looked at Clarke. Bright green met deep blue and Lexa started walking towards the blonde. Clarke met her halfway and pulled her into a little alcove of the side of the hall.

“Hey.” She said softly.

“Hey.” Lexa replied. “I came to tell you that you're free to return to your apartment whenever. Everything is cleaned up.”

“Thanks. But why didn't you call? I mean I'm not complaining, but don't you have important detective stuff to do?” Clarke asked.

“Not really. Besides, if I called, I wouldn't be able to do this.” Lexa said as she placed a hand on Clarke’s waist and pulled her closer.

Clarke was a little surprised at first, but soon wrapped her arms around Lexa’s back.

“Oh?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lexa leaned in and captured Clarke’s lips in her own. Clarke melted into the kiss and returned it with vigor. There lips moved against each other passionately as Lexa sucked Clarke's lower lip into her mouth and traced it with her tongue. Clarke let out a small moan before moving closer to Lexa. Lexa released Clarke’s lip and pulled back.

“I also brought you lunch.” Lexa said she held up her other hand with the bag of food. “I thought you might be hungry.”

“Oh my god yes!” Clarke exclaimed as she took the bag from Lexa. “I just got out of a four hour surgery. Thank you!”

Clarke jumped further into Lexa’s arms and embraced her. They hugged for a while before Clarke released Lexa and grabbed her hand instead. She pulled Lexa down the hall towards the break room. Once they had entered the room, Clarke set down the bag and took out the food.

“Grounder’s?” she asked.

“Yeah. It’s this little diner down the street.” Lexa replied as she slid a box of food over to her.

“I know!” Clarke exclaimed. “I love that place!”

“I love it too. They always have great food.” Lexa responded as she opened her own box of food.

Clarke opened her box and shoved several fries into her mouth. She closed her eyes and hummed happily as she chewed. Lexa started eating her food as well and soon all of it was gone. They both threw away their trash when they were finished.

“Well, I have to go. More important detective stuff to do.” Lexa said.

“And I have another surgery.” Clarke stated.

“Are you free tonight?”

“Yeah. I get off at 6”

“How about I pick you up at 7?"

“That's sounds great. I'll be at Octavia’s”

“Perfect.”

Lexa leaned in and pecked Clarke on the cheek before turning on her heel and walking out the door.

__________________________

When 6:30 came around, Clarke has just hopped out of the shower. She stood in Octavia’s room wrapped in a towel as Octavia rummaged through her closet. Clarke dodged an article of clothing as it whizzed out of the closet. Finally, Octavia emerged holding out an outfit triumphantly.

“Here ya go!” She exclaimed. “Lexa will love this!”

“Thanks O.” Clarke replied as she took the clothes from Octavia.

Clarke returned to the guest room and changed. She then dried her hair and applied her make-up. At exactly 7 o’clock, there was a knock on the door. Octavia ran to the door and swung it open.

“She'll be out in a moment.” Octavia said as he stepped aside and motioned for Lexa to enter.

Lexa stepped into the apartment and stood just inside the door. Octavia walked around her and stood facing her. She looked Lexa up and down as if she was sizing her up.

“Now. This is where I'm supposed to give you the best friend speech. The don't hurt her or I'll kill you speech. Blah, blah, blah. But I won't because I know you'll treat her well. But seriously...You hurt her and you die.” She said, trying to sound intimidating.

“Of course.” Lexa chuckled.

Lexa’s attention suddenly moved from Octavia to the blonde who had just emerged from around the corner. Clarke stared at Lexa as Lexa stared back at Clarke. Lexa was wearing her usual black skinny jeans and combat boots. She had replaced her black leather jacket with a red flannel and black tank top. She had left her hair down and her brunette curls flowed freely down her back. Clarke on the other hand was wearing dark blue jeans with white converse. She wore a light blue denim and knit jacket over a soft gray top.

“Wow.” Lexa whispered.

“Wow yourself.” Clarke replied as she moved over to where Lexa and Octavia were standing, scanning Lexa up and down.

“Alright you too. Time to go and get out of my hair.” Octavia said as she opened the door and basically shoved them out.

The door slammed behind them and they started walking down the hall towards the elevator. Clarke slid her hand into Lexa’s as they walked and intertwined their fingers.

“Soo...where we goin?” She asked.

“It's a surprise.” Lexa replied.

Once they had made it downstairs and outside onto the busy streets, Lexa pulled Clarke down the sidewalk. They strolled down the bright street for a couple of blocks before turning the corner. They walked a little farther before they turned once again. Clarke stopped and stared in awe at the sight in front of her. Artwork was lined up and down the street. People milled around looking at all the different kinds of artwork. Pottery, drawings, paintings, sculptures, etc. Lexa watched as Clarke moved her head in different directions as she took in all the artwork. She smiled when Clarke pulled her forward towards the nearest stand. Together they walked around to all the stalls and vendors displaying and selling artwork. Clarke explained all the different styles of art to Lexa as Lexa listened. Clarke was so passionate about art and Lexa was in awe of how much she knew.

Later, Lexa lead Clarke over to a couple of picnic benches and motioned for her to sit.

“Stay here. I'll be right back.” She said.

Lexa turned and left Clarke sitting at the table. Clarke pulled out her phone and snapped some pictures of the art fair. Lexa soon returned and brought food with her. Clarke smiled when she smelled what food Lexa had bought.

“Tacos!!” She exclaimed.

Lexa set the styrofoam containers on the table and slid one over to Clarke. Clarke opened the box and crunched into her first taco. She munched happily on the deliciousness and hummed in satisfaction. Lexa munched on her taco watching in amusement as Clarke devoured her meal. They asked those typical first date questions as they ate, wanting to get to know the other better. Once they were finished, Clarke threw away their trash and pulled Lexa up from the table. They wandered down a worn dirt path towards the park.

Cutting through the park, they talked some more as they walked back to the apartment building. It was well into the night and the city was still bustling. Bright lights flashed as they moseyed down the sidewalk. They entered the apartment building and climbed the stairs to their floor. They stopped in front of Octavia’s apartment. Clarke turned around and looked down at Lexa’s hand that had made its way back into her own.

“I had a really great time tonight.” She said as she looked into Lexa’s eyes.

“Me too.” Lexa replied. “I didn't know you knew so much about art. You taught me quite a lot.”

“I'm glad I could be of service.”

“What are you doing tomorrow?”

“It just so happens that I have a day off."

“Really? Cause so do I.”

“Hmmm. Wanna hang out?”

“Of course. I love spending time with you.”

“I love spending time with you too. And I wish I could stay here a talk to you longer, but Octavia is probably going to interrupt us at any moment.”

“Yeah. She's good at that.”

“So I'll see you tomorrow?”

“Yep. But I can't let you go without saying goodbye.” Lexa grabbed Clarke hips and pulled her closer.

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist in response. Their lips met in the middle and moved against each other slowly. Clarke’s right hand moved up Lexa’s back towards the back of her head as Lexa slipped a hand underneath the hem of Clarke's shirt to feel the warm skin. Clarke pressed closer to Lexa as she deepened the kiss, pulling Lexa’s lower lip into her mouth and biting down slightly. Lexa moaned softly and swiped her tongue along Clarke’s upper lip. It was Clarke’s turn to moan as Lexa pushed her up against the wall next to the door. Clarke’s hand found its way underneath Lexa’s shirt as Lexa moved her hand up to cup Clarke’s cheek. Clarke gasped as she felt Lexa’s hard stomach, clearly impressed with her abs. Lexa smirked and smiled into the kiss which had Clarke smiling too. They broke the kiss and pulled away from each other.

“Goodnight.” Lexa grinned.

“Night.” Clarke replied breathlessly.

Lexa let go of Clarke and stepped towards her apartment. She unlocked the door and winked at Clarke before entering her apartment. Clarke unlocked Octavia’s apartment door and pressed two fingers to her lips as she smiled. She opened the door and slipped inside. As she had predicted, Octavia was waiting next to the door with an innocent look on her face.

“Sooo…?” She questioned.

“You probably already know so I'm not going to waste words telling you.” Clarke replied as she slid off her shoes and padded down the hall.

“But I wants details!” Octavia called after her.

“Yeah yeah.” Clarke called back.

Clarke changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas. Laying down, she fell asleep with a huge smile on her face. That night, no nightmares came to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I was literally holed up in my room for 3 hours writing this because school is a bitch and left me no time to write the past two days. As always leave your thoughts for me down below. They always make me smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just want to apologize for being away so long. I hit a little bit of writer's block right before finals week. Y'all know what finals week is like, right? Anyways, with no time to write and some writer's block, I still managed to roll out another chapter with about 5k words. Enjoy!!

Lexa woke up later than usual and chose to forgo her daily run. Instead, she changed into a faded NYPD t-shirt and an old pair of jeans. She braided her wild, curly hair into one plait down her back. She took Gustus out to relieve himself thinking that she and Clarke could take him to the dog park later. It was nine thirty when they returned to the apartment and Lexa moved into the kitchen to start preparing the food. Clarke would be coming over for breakfast soon.

Clarke had texted her mere minutes after she had entered her apartment last night. They talked about what they could do the next day since they would be spending most of it together. Clarke has suggested getting breakfast so Lexa asked if Clarke wanted to make breakfast with her instead of going out. Clarke had agreed and they decided to figure out the rest of their plans during breakfast.

Lexa flipped on the radio and turned to the oldies station. She hummed along to a song as she gathered all the essential goods they would need. She was grabbing the eggs from the refrigerator when there was a knock on the door. Gustus barked while jumping up from his spot on the kitchen floor and bounded over to the door. Lexa followed him and swung open the door to the blonde. Lexa smiled and stepped aside to let Clarke pass. Clarke entered the apartment, giving Lexa a quick kiss on the cheek as she passed. Clarke bent down to scratch Gustus behind the ears as Lexa shut the door. Gustus happily thumped his tail on the floor as he squirmed underneath Clarke’s hands. When Clarke stood up, Gustus followed, going up on his hind legs to reach Clarke’s face. He started licking her face and Clarke pushed him down, laughing. Gustus went back up, but didn't make it far.

“Down Gustus.” Lexa ordered.

Gustus returned all four paws to the floor and sat down, cocking his head to the side. His tongue flopped out as he panted. Clarke slipped off her shoes and walked towards the kitchen. She obviously knew where everything was since Octavia’s was exactly the same. Lexa watched her walk, admiring her from behind. Clarke’s hair was in a loose bun and she wore pair of dark jeans that made her ass look fantastic. She had an old Beatles shirt that hung loosely from her shoulders.

“Are you just going to stand there or come help?” Clarke asked from the kitchen.

Lexa blinked and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She walked to the kitchen with Gustus following closely behind. As Gustus returned to his previous spot on the floor, Lexa went to the counter and continued collecting ingredients. Clarke opened the package of bacon and started cooking it while Lexa started the pancake batter. They worked in unison and moved with ease around the kitchen as if they had been doing it forever. While they cooked, they sang along to the songs on the radio.

_A long, long time ago…_

“Ohh! I love this song!” Clarke squealed.

_I can still remember how that music used to make me smile.  
And I knew if I had my chance, that I could make those people dance, and maybe they’d be happy for a while._

Lexa hummed in agreement and began to sing along with Clarke.

“ _But February made me shiver._  
_With every paper I’d deliver_  
_Bad news on the doorstep,_  
 _I couldn't take one more step._  
 _I can't remember if I cried_  
 _When I read about his widowed bride_  
 _But something touched me deep inside_  
 _The day the music died.”_

Clarke started tapping her foot against the floor as the chorus played through. Lexa and Clarke bobbed their heads along with the intro to the second verse. Clarke brought the tongs to her mouth to use as a microphone. After Lexa flipped the pancakes, she used the spatula as a microphone and sang alongside Clarke.

“ _Did you write the book of love?_  
_And do you have faith in God above, if the Bible tells you so?_  
_Now do you believe in rock and roll?_  
 _Can music save your mortal soul?”_

Clarke began moving her hips to the beat as she turned the bacon on the stove. Lexa tapped her foot to the beat and turned back to the pancakes. As they continued singing along to the song, Gustus lifted his head from his paws and cocked his head to the side. He stood up and padded over to the stove, curious as to what was happening. Clarke fed him a small piece of bacon she she placed each piece on a paper towel. As she patted the excess grease from the bacon, Lexa finished the pancakes and placed them on two plates. Lexa set the two stacks on the table and returned to the stove. She traded places with Clarke and cracked some eggs into the pan that Clarke had used for the bacon. Gustus followed Clarke to the table when she brought the bacon over.

“ _They were singing_  
_bye, bye Miss American Pie_  
_Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry_  
 _And them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye_  
 _singing ‘This will be the day that I die’”_

Lexa finished the eggs as the last note of the song played. She set the plate of eggs on the table and switched off the radio. She grabbed the maple syrup off the counter and brought it to the table. She set the bottle next to the pancakes and opened a drawer to pull out silverware for herself and Clarke. Before she sat down, she filled Gustus’s food and water bowls. Gustus rushed to the bowls and began chowing down. Lexa smiled softly at him before turning her attention to the gorgeous blonde sitting at her kitchen table. She moved over to the table and sat down.

“So. What other things do you want to do today?” she asked as she placed some eggs and bacon on her plate.

“I thought that maybe we should just be lazy and watch movies all day.” Clarke replied as she poured syrup on her pancakes.

“You read my mind. Maybe we can take Gustus to the dog park later.” Lexa said.

“That's a great idea.” Clarke responded, shoving a forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

As they ate, they made small talk, learning more and more about the other. Clarke picked up both of their plates and brought them to the sink. Lexa gathered the rest of the dirty dishes and followed Clarke. As Clarke washed, Lexa rinsed and dried. Lexa put the dishes away as she dried. When she turned around, she was met with a face full of bubbles. Clarke snorted and broke out laughing as Lexa brought her hand to her face and wiped away the suds. She flung them into the sink before snatching her own handful of soapy bubbles and rubbing them over Clarke’s unsuspecting face. Clarke gasped and swatted Lexa’s hand away as Lexa laughed. Clarke took a towel and wiped her face. She then threw the towel at Lexa’s face before reaching her hand down into the water and pulling the plug. Clarke grabbed the towel from Lexa and started drying her hands. Lexa was laughing but it had died down some. She brought her hands to Clarke’s hips and pulled her closer. Clarke acted like she was disgusted and moved her hands to push Lexa’s face away as she moved forward. Lexa expertly avoided them and placed a quick peck on Clarke’s full lips. She then let go of her and headed to the living room.

“So Star Wars?” She called as she followed Lexa.

“Hell yeah!” Lexa exclaimed.

Lexa popped the dvd into the player as Clarke got comfortable on the couch. As the movie began playing, Lexa slid in behind Clarke and wrapped her arm around Clarke’s stomach. Together, they laid against the arm of the couch with pillows underneath.

“Is this ok?” Lexa asked quietly.

“Definitely” Clarke replied.

Lexa pressed a kiss below her ear before relaxing against the couch. Clarke slid her hand down Lexa’s arm towards her hand, where she linked them together and rested her head on Lexa’s chest. Throughout the movie, Clarke would turn her head to steal small kisses, which Lexa gave freely. Sometimes, Lexa would press light kisses to Clarke's neck which made the blonde shiver. Clarke would rub her thumb over the back of Lexa’s hand periodically, and in turn, Lexa would squeeze the blonde’s stomach slightly.

It was well into the afternoon when all six Star Wars movies were finished. Empty bags of chips and boxes of pizza were spread out on the coffee table. Lexa had her feet propped up on the table with her hand covering Clarke’s on her stomach. Her other arm was along the back of the couch which allowed Clarke to snuggle into her side with her head on her shoulder. As the credits played, Clarke swung her leg over Lexa’s lap. She looked down at the slightly startled brunette and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Lexa slid her hands up Clarke’s thighs to her waist.

“Hi.” She whispered.

“Hey” Clarke replied softly.

Clarke moved her hand to cup Lexa’s cheek. She brushed her thumb across the prominent cheekbone and studied the beauty before her.

“So we were productive today.” Clarke said sarcastically.

“Totally. We got a whole bunch of stuff done.” Lexa quipped back.

Lexa leaned into Clarke touch and closed her eyes. Clarke leaned down a pressed a kiss to Lexa’s forehead, then her nose, and finally her lips. Lexa tightened her grip on Clarke’s waist and pulled her closer as she returned the kiss vigorously. Her tongue swept along Clarke’s bottom lip, causing the blonde to let out a small moan. Clarke’s fingers threaded themselves into brown hair as Lexa caressed her cheek. Her touch was soft and Clarke melted into her hands. They broke the kiss and Lexa took the opportunity to flip them so that Clarke was laying on the couch with Lexa on top. Lexa smirked as Clarke gasped at the sudden movement. Blue found green and smiles formed on faces before Clarke surged upward and captured Lexa’s lips in another searing kiss. Lexa’s hand found the hem of Clarke’s shirt and slipped underneath to caress soft skin. Clarke finger played underneath the back of Lexa’s shirt where she found warm skin. Clarke pushed her tongue forward as she asked for entrance to Lexa’s mouth. Lexa quickly granted entrance but fought back with her own tongue. As their tongues fought for dominance, their lips moved against each softly. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavy. Lexa moved off of Clarke and sat up.

“Well damn.” Lexa said.

“My feelings exactly.” replied Clarke from her laying position.

“We should probably take Gustus for a walk now, on top think?” Lexa asked.

Clarke only nodded in response as she sat up. Lexa stood up and held her hand to pull Clarke up. Lexa turned off the tv before helping Clarke clean up the coffee table. Once they were finished, they headed to the door where Gustus already stood with his leash in his mouth. Lexa took it from his mouth and clipped it onto his collar.

“Wow. He’s well trained.” Clarke commented.

“Can you believe he’s just a puppy?” Lexa asked as they walked out the door.

“He’s so well behaved!” Clarke exclaimed.

“I know. He takes after me.” Lexa replied.

Clarke chuckled and took Lexa’s free hand in her own. Lexa entwined their fingers as they set off towards the elevator. They entered the elevator and rode it down to the lobby. Once outside, they merged into the busy foot traffic on the sidewalk. Gustus, not having really been outside during rush hour, pranced excitedly down the sidewalk while wagging his tail. He would move through the crowd, pulling the girls with him, and stop every so often to sniff at something on the street. Lexa and Clarke watched him with amused expressions on their faces.

____________________________

When they finally reached the dog park, Lexa let Gustus off his leash and threw a tennis ball across the field. Gustus shot after it a soon as it left Lexa’s hand. He returned after a few seconds with the ball in his mouth. He dropped it at Lexa’s feet and sat on his hind legs to look up at her. She bent down and picked up the slobbery ball from the ground. When she swung her arm back, Gustus popped up and stared at it with his tongue hanging out. Lexa faked a throw and he charged off only to realize that she still had the ball. He came back and cocked his head at her. This time Lexa let the ball fly and Gustus ran after it as it bounced in the field. They did this several times since Gustus never got bored of chasing the ball. Even Clarke was content with throwing the ball into the large field. After a while, both of their arms got tired and they ceased the game of fetch. Gustus however, kept jumping up and down to get them to throw the ball but to no avail. The girls linked hands again and started walking down the lane talking amongst themselves. Gustus reluctantly followed and soon became interested with things along the path. Lexa kept an eye on him as they walked.

“So...I don't know if this is too soon, but…” Lexa said as she rubbed her neck with her hand.

“Hmmm?” Clarke hummed, pretty sure where this conversation was going.

“I was wondering if…maybe…you would consider…” Lexa said as she struggled to let out her words.

“Yes.” replied Clarke.

“But I didn't ask you anything yet.” Lexa pouted.

“I have a pretty good idea of what you were going to ask. So yes, Lexa Woods. I will be your girlfriend.” Clarke said as she placed a quick kiss on Lexa’s cheek.

Lexa broke out into a huge grin and wrapped her arms around Clarke. Clarke eagerly embraced her back and Lexa spun them around in circle. Pressing a kiss to Clarke’s temple, Lexa squeezed her arms tighter around the blonde.

“Thanks.” She whispered into blonde curls.

Clarke chuckled and turned to kiss the underside of Lexa’s jaw. She pulled back and slid her hands down Lexa’s arms to pull her hands from her waist. She linked their fingers together and started pulling Lexa down the trail. They walked hand in hand down the dirt path towards the lake. Once there, they sat down on a bench overlooking the water. Gustus slowly followed them, pausing once in awhile, still interested in everything he passed. Lexa rested her arm along the back of the bench so that Clarke could snuggle into her side. Once Clarke was comfortable, Lexa moved her hand down to rest on Clarke’s shoulder. With the blonde’s head resting on her shoulder, Lexa felt complete. Like she finally had everything she wanted in life. They stared out at the water, marveling in the beauty of the reflection of the sunset. Gustus finally became bored with his explorations and sat down next to the bench so he could rest his head on Lexa’s leg. She laid a hand on his head and petted it absentmindedly. She let out content sigh and relaxed. She felt Clarke snuggle impossibly closer into her side and smiled.

“It's so beautiful.” Clarke said as she gazed at the sky.

“Just like you.” Lexa replied.

“Your such a sap.”

“Am not. I just appreciate beauty when I see it. Like right now. I'm appreciating the glorious view that sits right next to me. Golden hair and bright blue eyes that remind me of the ocean.”

“Sap.”

Clarke moved her head forward and kissed Lexa’s neck. She moved up and kissed right below her ear. Sliding her hand up Lexa’s arm, she cupped her face and turned it towards her. Ever so softly, she placed a chaste kiss on Lexa’s full lips. Lexa moved her hand from Gustus’s head and placed it on the back of Clarke’s neck. Lexa sought to deepen the kiss and swept her tongue across the blonde’s lower lip. Clarke opened her mouth a little so that Lexa could take her lower lip into her mouth. Lexa bit down lightly on Clarke’s lip causing a small moan to erupt from the blonde’s throat. Lexa released Clarke’s lip and continued moving their lips together. She felt Clarke’s tongue swipe along her lips and she opened her mouth to allow entrance. Clarke eagerly took advantage and thrust her tongue inside the brunette’s mouth. It was now Lexa’s turn to let out a moan which caused Clarke to smile into the kiss. They reluctantly pulled apart and gazed into the other’s eyes.

“I guess I will have to be a sap more often if that's the kind of reaction I'll receive.” Lexa teased.

“And don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Wouldn't want you to lose your badass reputation, Commander.” Clarke teased back.

Lexa raised an eyebrow at Clarke before turning back to the lake.

“Commander eh?” She asked.

“It suits you.” Clarke replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

“That just so happens to be what Lincoln calls me.” Lexa said turning to look at Clarke.

“Why? Cause you’re so serious all the time? Why so serious??” Clarke joked as she poked Lexa’s chest.

Lexa laughed before gazing at the sunset. The sun was just above the horizon, setting off hues of red, orange and yellow. Where the red of the sun's light met the darkness of the night, there were pinks and purples. Clarke snuggled back into her previous position at Lexa’s side. They stared out across the water in silence, content with just being with the other. As the darkness slowly took over the rainbow sky, the stars began to show themselves. Twinkling lights were dotted across the expanse of the heavens and Lexa began to point out the constellations to Clarke. They discussed the stories of each constellation that was pointed out between soft touches and light caresses.

After awhile, they decided to rise from the bench and head back home. Traffic had significantly died down and they soon entered the apartment building. They took the stairs up and stopped outside Lexa’s apartment.

“This is where I leave you.” Clarke said.

“So soon?” asked Lexa.

“Yes. I would love nothing more than to spend more time with you, but alas I have to be at the hospital very early in the morning.” Clarke replied.

“Well, before you leave, let me just say that I really enjoyed today.” Lexa said.

“It was an amazing second date.” Clarke responded as she took Lexa’s hand.

She leaned in and met Lexa’s lips in a soft, pleasant kiss. They didn't let the kiss get heated because they knew if they did, Clarke would be not be leaving shortly. Clarke pulled away and strolled over to Octavia’s apartment. Lexa gazed after her and caught the kiss Clarke blew to her before entering her apartment. She let Gustus off his leash and slid off her shoes before padding to her room.

_____________________________

Clarke arrived bright and early at Jaha Memorial the next morning. She entered the locker room and placed her backpack into her locker as she quickly changed into her scrubs. She rushed out of the room and towards the nurse’s station, eager to start her day. As she waited patiently for the nurse to get her patient files, she felt her phone vibrate in her white coat’s pocket. She pulled it out and grinned when she read the message.

 **Lexa** : Good morning my beautiful blue diamond. I am wishing you a great day.

Clarke sent off a text to Lexa saying somewhere along the lines of thanks and returning the gratitude of wishing her a good morning and a wonderful day. She slipped her phone back into her pocket as the nurse handed her the files. She hurried off so she could start her rounds. She had to get through them quickly so she could help Jackson with Raven. She was finally able to get out of bed and test her legs out.

Nearing the end of her rounds, Clarke checked the last of her patients and made her way to Raven’s room. Jackson was already there going over the preliminary instructions. Raven, being herself, nodded along when he was looking, but as soon as his eyes weren’t on her, started to mouth the word ‘blah’ while using her hand to mock Jackson. Clarke brought her hand up finger mouth to stifle a giggle, but was unsuccessful. Jackson whipped his head up when he heard the noise coming from the doorway.

“Ah, Doctor Griffin. Is something funny?” He asked.

“Not at all. Please continue.” She replied with a grin.

Jackson turned back to his paper and began reading again. Clarke moved into the room and sat on the edge on Raven’s bed. She placed her hand on the brunette’s leg as she listened to Jackson read. When he finally stopped reading and looked up from the clipboard, Clarke took it upon herself to pull the covers off of Raven. Said brunette shivered as cold air danced along her barely covered body. The hospital did little to keep patients warm and Clarke almost felt sorry for the girl. Almost. Clarke helped Raven move to the side of the bed and swing her legs down. Jackson appeared at her other side and together, the three of them hoisted her up. Once up, Raven moved her hands to rest on their arms for support. She moved her good leg forward and placed it in front of her. Next came her bad leg. She had a little trouble at first, but managed to place it up by her other leg. Raven broke out in a grin and pumped a fist in the air for success.

“You're not done yet. We have to make it to the door and back.” Jackson said with a smile.

“Easy peasy!” Raven exclaimed.

Raven, to her word, made it to the door and back with ease. Her leg had given her trouble along the way, but she pushed through and landed herself back on the edge of the hospital bed. As soon as she had sat down, a high-pitched squeal sounded from the door and brunette hair came flying towards her. Raven looked up in shock as a body collided with her, knocking her down onto the bed.

“Ugh! Get off me O!” Raven grumbled.

“You can walk!!” Octavia squealed.

“Not after that.” Raven said, referring to the tackling.

Octavia rolled her eyes and removed herself from on top of Raven. Jackson came back over with his clipboard and wrote a few notes on it. Clarke, who had watched the interaction with a smile, sat down in a chair. Octavia sat down next to Raven and took her hand in her own. They all looked expectantly up at Jackson for the news.

“Well. Everything looks good. You’ll have to stay in the hospital a little bit longer so your head can heal. We’ll work with your leg everyday and look for improvements.” Jackson reported.

“Awesome. Thanks Doc” Raven replied with a small smile.

Jackson nodded and took his leave. Clarke moved from the chair to sit on Raven’s other side. Raven wrapped her arms around the backs of her friends and brought them into a group hug. She had tears running down her cheeks as she leaned into her friends. Clarke rubbed small circles into the small of Raven’s back as Octavia whispered comforting words into her ear. Raven looked up to the ceiling and smirked.

“These aren’t sad tears guys. They're happy tears.” She quipped.

“Really? How were we to know?” Octavia replied sarcastically.

Now it was Raven’s turn to roll her eyes as Clarke laughed. Octavia and Clarke slid off the bed and help Raven back underneath the covers. Raven wiped the tears from her eyes and laid against the pillows.

“Thanks guys.” Raven said as she closed her eyes.

“You're always welcome. Get some rest.” Clarke replied as both she and Octavia placed kisses on her cheek.

Raven smiled and snuggled into the bed. The other doctors left and headed for the cafeteria. They were going to grab some lunch before heading their separate ways. Clarke had more surgeries while Octavia had the ER to cover.

____________________

As they sat down at a table, they started to dig into their food. They talked about their days off and what they had done. Clarke informed Octavia of her new relationship in which Octavia responded with ecstatic cheering. Clarke then congratulated Octavia on her relationship with Lincoln. Then their thoughts turned to Raven. Raven who had just lost her boyfriend. Raven who was in a world of pain.

“You know. She wasn't with Wick for very long. I mean they had just started dating when they were kidnapped. I wouldn't be surprised if she moved on.” Clarke observed.

“Yeah, I know. She was real comfortable with that other detective. Detective Forrest, right?” Octavia asked.

Clarke nodded and shoved more food into her mouth. Octavia did the same and they chewed in silence. Suddenly, they both heard their pagers beep obnoxiously. Fishing her pager out of her pocket, Octavia glanced at the message. She looked up at Clarke with wide eyes. Clarke, who had looked at her own pager, matched her expression. They sprung up from their chairs and rushed to the ER.  
  
Arriving a short time later, they both slipped on gloves and went to work. Policemen filled the room, either lying on gurneys, standing around, or sitting in chairs as they were stitched up. Clarke and Octavia were filled in on what had happened and why so many cops were there. Someone had shot up the 12th precinct. Clarke and Octavia exchanged worried looks.

That was Lexa and Lincoln’s precinct. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Lots and lots of fluff at the beginning. Raven is on the mend and I left you with yet another cliffhanger. What do you think is going to happen?


	10. Chapter 10

The sound of her phone buzzing on the nightstand woke Lexa up early the next morning. She groaned and reached her hand out from underneath the covers. Glancing at the caller ID, she rolled her eyes. Of course it was work. She quickly answered the phone and held it against her ear.

“Woods.” She grumbled.

“ _Detective. We have received a call from an officer on duty. There has been a homicide on Mulberry Street. Right next to the park. Forrest will meet you there._ ” The officer replied.

“Alright. Thanks.”

Lexa set her phone back down on wood and rolled back over. She stared at the ceiling for several minutes before throwing the covers off and jumping out of bed. She quickly showered and changed into dark blue skinny jeans and white shirt. She took her badge and gun from her dresser and clipped them to her belt, the gun in its holster. She pulled her hair into a ponytail as she passed Gustus on her way to the kitchen. The Great Dane lifted his head slightly to see what the commotion was before laying it back down on his bed with a huff. Lexa poured some food and water into Gustus’s bowls before grabbing an apple and a granola bar and heading to the door. Setting her food on the table by the door, she opened the closet to get her black leather jacket and a pair of Converse. She laced up the shoes and slipped on her jacket, stuffing her food into the pockets. She took her keys from their spot by the door and exited the apartment.

Unlocking her car, she opened the door and sat down in the driver’s seat. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick good morning text to her girlfriend. She set the phone down into the cup holder and started the car. Within seconds, she heard her phone buzz and she checked the message.

 **Clarke** : _Well thanks my badass beauty. Wishing you the same. Stay safe._

Lexa rolled her eyes before shifting the car in gear. With a smile, she pulled out into the morning traffic and made her way to the crime scene. By the time she reached the sight, the place was swarming with people. Cops, reporters, civilians, you name it. She got out of the car and shut the door. As she ducked under the crime scene tape, she flashed her badge to the officer on duty. She walked the extra couple feet to the body, where Anya stood. Once she stood next to her, she gave her a small shoulder bump. Anya didn't turn away from the medical examiner and body, instead holding out her hand to Lexa. Lexa great fully took the cup of coffee that was held in said hand. As the medical examiner continued to asses the body, Lexa quietly sipped at her drink and listened. Anya would fill her in on the details later.

__________________________

Lexa parked her car just outside of the precinct. She and Anya had just returned from the crime scene. As they exited the car, Anya grabbed the Grounder’s bag from the backseat. Lexa tossed her jacket into the car, deciding that it was too hot for it. They entered the building and walked towards the break room. They heard shouting, which wasn’t unusual at the precinct, and continued to walk. All of a sudden, gunfire broke out, causing the detective’s to drop to the floor. Glass shattered around them and fell to the floor. They pulled their guns from the holsters before rising to their knees. Lexa peered over the window sill to see what they were dealing with.

There were 5 men dressed in black with masks covering their faces. They held pistols and pointed them towards officers. One of them was saying something that Lexa couldn’t quite understand as his words were muffled by the mask covering his mouth. Lexa scanned each man to get an understanding for how they worked. Her eyes were running down the back of one man when her eyes caught a tattoo peeking out from his collar. She recognized the mark and smirked.

“I’ve got you now.” she whispered to herself.

She motioned for Anya to go around the other way and wait for her next signal. Anya nodded in understanding and followed Lexa’s directions. Lexa, on the other hand, snuck around the corner closer to her so she could face the intruders. She stood up slowly and raised her gun before her. She stepped past the wall and into the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Anya just behind a pillar at the other entrance. The men, oblivious to what was happening behind them, continued to aim their guns at the cover the officers had conjured up. As Lexa stepped into the room with her gun pointed at the assassins, they turned to look at her.

“Put your guns down!” She demanded.

The men just looked at each other and laughed before training their guns on her. Lexa swallowed and took another step.

“Do it and nobody gets hurt.” She said sternly.

“You won't hurt us. You're just a woman. I bet you won't even pull the trigger.” taunted one of the men.

The same man stepped closer to Lexa and motioned the other men to lower their guns. The other men did as told and dropped their guns to their sides, not letting go. Instead, they dispersed and jumped over the desks to grab cops from behind them. Each man know had a hostage with a gun pressed to their throats. Lexa shifted her eyes around to each man before focusing on the man in front of her. He was still several feet away from her and she went over scenarios in her head in which she could defeat him.

“Do anything stupid and they get it.” He said as he waved his gun. “Now. Put your gun on the floor and kick it over to me.”

When Lexa refused to do so, he lifted his gun so it was level with her head. Lexa, in turn, aimed her gun back at him and glared at him. A figure flashed behind the man as he pulled the trigger. She barely registered her name being yelled as she heard the bang of the gun. She saw the man fall to the floor with Anya on top of him. Pain ripped through Lexa shoulder as the bullet entered. She grimaced at the white hot heat it produced, but shifted her aim to another one of the men. She pulled the trigger and watched as the man fell to the ground. The bullet had entered his leg as Lexa was aiming to maim and not to kill. The other men became confused with what was happening and hesitated. Finally, they each pistol whipped their hostages, effectively knocking them out, and fled from the precinct. On their way out, they pulled their colleague from the floor and shot a glance at their leader who was currently in the middle of a fist fight with Anya.

The leader landed a solid punch to Anya’s stomach, knocking the wind out of her, and sprinted out of the building. Lexa chased after the culprits and slid to a stop on the sidewalk. She saw the car speeding away and Gerard the squeal of tires. She raised her gun and shot off a couple of rounds into the SUV’s tailgate. She lowered her gun and let out an annoyed sigh. She holstered her gun and made her way back inside. She rushed over to Anya and helped her up. Placing her hand on her arm, she guided her over to a chair. Once Anya was settled, Lexa surveyed the destruction around them. Shattered glass littered the ground, broken and splintered wood added to the damage, and papers were strewn everywhere. The wall were riddled with bullet holes from both the policemen and the criminals. Lexa sighed and walked around the precinct. She helped up officers that were lying on the ground. Anya had regained her ability to breathe and followed suit.

Several officers were already on the phone calling ambulances. Lincoln approached them, filling them in on the current situation and what had happened before they showed up. The men had come to collect a member of their crew who had been arrested earlier that day.

“They were obviously part of a gang, we just didn't know which one.” Lincoln informed.

“Mountain Men.” Lexa said quietly.

“What?” Anya asked, not having caught the words.

“The Mountain Men.” Lexa repeated through gritted teeth.

“Oh. That's not good.” Lincoln said, raising his eyebrows. “How do you know?”

“I caught a glimpse of their gang tattoo on one of the men’s neck.” She replied.

“Damn. Those fucking cop killers! How could we let them get away?” Anya screamed.

“We weren't prepared. But we will get them.” Lexa said as she placed a hand on Anya’s shoulder.

Anya nodded and sunk into the nearest chair. Placing her elbows on her knees, she buried her head in her hands. They heard sirens in the distance and Lexa headed for the door. It only took seconds for the sirens to become louder and pull up to the precinct. As she reached the entrance, the paramedics rushed past her and into the building. She stopped one of them to explain what had happened. The paramedic noticed the bright red stain on Lexa’s white shirt and started to reach for her arm to bring her to an ambulance. Lexa just shook her head and  
stepped back.

“I'm fine. Help the others.” She demanded.

The paramedic nodded and headed inside, quickly followed by the rest of the EMTs. Lexa stood by and watched as more and more gurneys were rolled out of the precinct. Lincoln and Anya came to stand by her as the last of the injured were loaded into ambulances and taken to the hospital. Lexa turned to her associates and raised an eyebrow. Lincoln had several cuts from the glass on his neck and arms. They bled a little, but not enough to cause any real damage. Anya, on the other hand, was sporting a black eye and a nasty gash underneath of it. Her hand was clutching her side and she had a slightly pained expression.

“Let’s get you guys to the hospital.” Lexa suggested.

She pulled her keys from her pocket and motioned for the others to follow her. They all hopped into the car not worrying about fastening their seatbelts. Lexa started the car and pulled away from the curb. She drove with one hand on the steering wheel, choosing to keep her left arm close to her. She was just now starting to feel the dull, throbbing pain as her adrenaline rush subsided.

They made it to the hospital fairly quickly, the ambulances having made a direct route to it. They walked into the emergency room shortly after and took in the chaos. Policemen and other detective's littered the giant room. Doctors were everywhere; running here or there, stitching patients up, or rushing a bed to an OR or trauma room. Lexa caught a glimpse of blonde hair out of the corner of her eye and craned her head to get a better look. Sure enough, there was Clarke, telling nurses and interns what needed to be done. Lexa watched as they scattered, leaving Clarke alone in the middle of the ER. Lexa watched as Clarke took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. She turned and looked around, clearly searching for someone. Blue met green once again and Lexa saw as Clarke’s eyes went wide. Clarke ran over to the trio and smashed into Lexa, embracing her. Lexa grimaced slightly as the hug jostled her shoulder. Nevertheless, she returned the hug and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s head. Clarke pulled away and held Lexa out at an arm’s length, surveying her for wounds. Her eyes went right and found the blood on her left shoulder.

“Lex! You're hurt!” She exclaimed.

“I’ll be fine. It's just a bullet wound.” Lexa replied calmly.

“What!? You can't go around saying you were shot like that! All nonchalantly.” Clarke scolded. “Let's get you somewhere where we can fix you up.”

“No.” Lexa said, shaking her head. “I'm fine. Help the others.”

“But Le-” Clarke started, only to be shushed by a finger pressed against her lips.

“But nothing. Go.” Lexa said softly.

Clarke nodded and Lexa dropped her hand. Before she left, Clarke leaned in and quickly kissed Lexa. Lexa gave her a small smile and watched as her eyes softened. Clarke turned on her heel and went back into the chaotic mess of the emergency room. Lexa watched after her and only looked away when she disappeared into the crowd of people. She felt a hand on her good shoulder and she turned to find Anya standing behind her. Anya cocked her head to the side, motioning to some empty chairs against the wall. They all walked over and collapsed into the chairs. Lexa let her head rest against the wall and her shoulder against the back of the chair. Her eyes started drooping and pretty soon, she fell asleep.

________________________________

Several hours later, Clarke sat down next to Octavia on an empty gurney against the wall. They stared out the window into the dark sky. All the policeman had come in around 1:00 and it had taken every doctor they had to help them. Clarke brought her wrist up to so she could see the time. It was just going on 8:00. Clarke sighed as she let her arm drop down beside her.

“I feel ya sista.” Octavia said, turning her head to look at the blonde.

“Now we have to go fix our detectives” Clarke replied, sliding off of the bed.

Octavia followed suit and jumped off. They looked around the room to locate their other halves. They found them on the other side of the room and shuffled over. They walked through the almost empty room. The only people left were nurses and doctors filling out paperwork and charts. As they approached the chairs where Lexa and Lincoln were sitting, Jackson looked up from the desk.

“The big guy is all checked out. The other one refused to be treated. Said she’d only be helped if was you.” He said, indicating Clarke.

“I figured.” Clarke replied as she rolled her eyes.

They continued over to the chairs and Clarke knelt down in front of her sleeping girlfriend while Octavia sat beside Lincoln. Clarke placed her hands on Lexa’s thighs and gently shook her awake.

“Hey.” Lexa grumbled as she opened her eyes.

“Hey.” Clarke whispered back. “How’s your arm?”

“Hurts.” Lexa said with a small shrug.

Clarke rolled her eyes and stood up, shifting her hands to Lexa’s. She helped her up and noticed Lexa wince slightly in pain. Clarke exchanged a few words with Octavia before bringing Lexa to a trauma room.

“Where’d Anya go?” Clarke asked as she helped Lexa sit on the bed.

“Said she was fine. Went to see Raven.” Lexa replied with labored breathing.

“Ok. We’ll go see them when we're done.” Clarke promised.

Lexa hummed in approval before laying down on the bed. Clarke got all off her utensils ready and brought a stool up next to Lexa’s injured shoulder. She took out scissors and cut up the middle of Lexa’s shirt and down the sleeves. Once she was done, she peeled off the sticky fabric full of dried blood, leaving Lexa with only her sports bra covering her chest. Clarke discarded the ruined shirt and began wiping away the dried blood with a wet towel. She could feel Lexa’s breathing even out and she looked at Lexa’s face. She had her eyes closed and had a peaceful look about her. Clarke smiled and went back to her work. She followed the blood trail down the brunette's body. Clarke noticed smaller cuts along her torso and moved the towel over them to get rid of the blood. She felt Lexa’s abs tense at the movement and she removed the towel. She ran her finger along the tight muscles of Lexa’s abdomen, not in the least surprised at her six-pack. She had felt in before, but she’d never seen it. She was impressed at the small valleys and ridges covering her stomach. Clarke pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth as she felt a wave of arousal flow over her. Clarke continued her ministrations and jumped when she heard a throat clearing. Clarke looked up to see Lexa watching her.

“Not that I don't enjoy this or am complaining about it, but I believe I still have a bullet lodged in my shoulder.” She said as she raised an eyebrow slightly.

“Oh. Right. Sorry.” Clarke replied, removing her hands from Lexa’s stomach.

“It's fine. Like I said. I wasn't complaining.” Lexa said with a glint in her eye.

Clarke rolled her eyes and smacked Lexa lightly on her good shoulder. Lexa laughed and turned her head to stare at Clarke while she worked. Clarke wiped the wound with alcohol to sterilize it. She prodded gently against the skin around the wound to find the bullet. Lexa grimaced at the pressure, but quickly schooled her features into a straight face. Once Clarke found where the bullet was, she grabbed tweezers off of the tray and looked at Lexa.

“This is probably going to hurt.” She said.

Lexa nodded and prepared herself for the pain. Clarke brought the tweezers to the wound and pushed them inside. She quickly located the bullet and snatched it with the tool. All the while, Lexa moaned in pain. Having the tweezers inside of the wound, irritated it and it screamed in red hot burning pain. Lexa’s hips were coming of the bed a little and her abs were flexing with the pain. Clarke pulled the tweezers from Lexa shoulder, hearing the squishing sound of blood and muscles. Once they were out, Lexa relaxed against the bed and let out a groan.

“You weren't kidding.” She gasped out.

Clarke chuckled and dropped the tweezers and bullet into a metal container. She once again wiped the wound with alcohol before stitching it up. She placed a huge bandage on it and helped Lexa sit up.

“All fixed.” Clarke stated.

Lexa hopped from the bed and wrapped Clarke in her arms. She felt Clarke's arm encircle her waist and they leaned into each other. Lexa pressed a kiss to Clarke temple.

“Thanks.” She whispered.

Clarke pulled away and looked at Lexa.

“Welcome.” She replied.

Lexa brought her hands to Clarke’s hip and pulled her back in. Clarke hands were still around Lexa’s waist and she tightened them. Lexa smiled softly before leaning down and capturing Clarke’s lips with her own. Clarke pushed back against Lexa, returning the kiss. Clarke moved her hands to Lexa’s back, rubbing up and down the expanse of skin. Lexa moaned into Clarke’s mouth and swept her tongue along Clarke’s lower lip. Clarke opened her mouth to allow Lexa’s tongue inside. Lexa obliged and moved her tongue to move against Clarke’s. She moved one hand from Clarke's hip to her cheek, caressing her face. Clarke broke the kiss and leaned her head into Lexa’s hand with her eyes still closed. She removed her hands and took a step back, removing her scrub top. Lexa got excited before she realized Clarke had tank top on underneath. She hoped that Clarke would continue, but was met with a scrub top to the face. Lexa picked it up, confused with what was going on.

“Put it on before I jump your bones.” Clarke clarified.

“Jump my bones?” Lexa asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Sex, Lexa. I mean sex.” Clarke said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Oh?” Lexa questioned as she moved closer, eyebrow still raised.

“Just put it on.” Clarke requested.

Lexa smirked and pulled the top on, wincing a little at the movement. Clarke brought out a sling and attached it to Lexa’s left arm, making sure she was comfortable. Clarke walked out the door with Lexa following her. They made it to the elevator and took it up to the third floor. They silently moved down the hall to Raven’s room. They peered through the window and saw Anya perched on the edge of the bed. Raven had a needle and thread, stitching up the gash underneath Anya’s eye. Once she was finished, she put a small bandage on it and handed Anya a bag of ice. Anya lifted the bag and held it against her black eye. Another bag of ice was strapped to her side where there was probably some damage from the criminal.

Clarke knocked lightly on the door before opening it and walking in. Lexa was right behind her and followed her to the bed.

“You alright?” She asked.

“Yeah. Raven patched me up. Said I wasn't allowed to leave until I was taken care of.” Anya responded as she turned to look at them.

Lexa nodded and looked at Clarke. Clarke patted Anya’s shoulder and placed a hand on Raven’s knee.

“Good. We're going to head out. My shift was over 3 hours ago.” She informed.

“Ok. See you tomorrow?” Raven asked.

“Wouldn't miss it.” Clarke replied with a smile.

Raven returned the smile and shook her head. Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and pulled her out of the room. She shut the door behind them as Lexa thread their fingers together. They were about to leave when they saw Anya move closer to Raven. Raven moved over slightly, allowing Anya to sit beside her. Once Anya was situated, Raven snuggled into her and pressed a small kiss to her cheek. Lexa looked at Clarke, who looked back at her. They smiled at each other and moved down the hall to the locker room. They entered the room and Clarke grabbed her stuff from her locker. Once she was done, she followed Lexa back out into the hallway and to the elevator. They rode the elevator down to the lobby and exited. Lexa led the way to her car, only for Clarke to stop her. Clarke held out her hand expectantly and Lexa forked over her keys. They got into the car and Clarke drove them to her apartment building. They chose to take the stairs and soon entered Clarke’s apartment.

Everything was back to normal, or so that Clarke could tell. She tossed her backpack into the laundry room and disappeared into the hallway. Lexa followed and soon found herself in her girlfriend’s room. Clarke was in the closet, gathering more pillows. On her way out, she tossed a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt onto the bed. Once she had arranged the pillows on the bed, she helped Lexa take off the sling. Clarke started taking of the scrub top and Lexa allowed her to do so wordlessly. The scrub top was replaced with the t-shirt and her jeans were exchanged for the sweatpants. Clarke reattached the sling to Lexa’s arm and pointed to the bed. Lexa didn't question it, did what she was told, and got comfortable as Clarke changed into her pajamas. She slid in next to Lexa and rearranged the pillows again so that Lexa was sort of sitting up without having to sit up all the way. Once she was satisfied with the pillows, Clarke flipped off the lights laid down with her head on Lexa’s chest. Lexa brought she hand to Clarke’s hand and ran her fingers through her hair, stroking the softness.

“I'm glad you're ok.” Clarke whispered against the fabric of Lexa’s shirt.

“Me too.” Lexa murmured back, already slipping into sleep.

They fell asleep together in the darkness of the room, snuggled against each other. Lexa’s good arm around Clarke and Clarke’s arm laying across Lexa’s stomach. Both content with each other just being there. Lexa shifted slightly and turned her head into Clarke’s hair. She barely registered the smell of citrus before she plunged completely into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all... Yay!! Everyone's ok! B.) thank you all so much for reading. I am very grateful. Thirdly, I just want to say thanks for all the comments. They make me extremely happy and excited to continue the story. Especially IShipDaBestShips's comment. That one really spurred me on to finish this chapter early. 
> 
> Finally, I will no longer be able to post twice a week, though you probably already figured that. I will post once a week on Friday's. The chapter's will be longer, I'm shooting for 4-5k words each. Next chapter will most likely be up next Friday, January 15th. I will be very busy the next 2 weeks and will have little time to write, hence the 2 week wait, Sorry... :( But anyways... Have a great next two weeks and I'll see ya soon!


	11. Chapter 11

The room was dark. The soft ticking of a clock echoed throughout the apartment. The constant throbbing pain in her shoulder matched the periodic ticks of the clock. Lexa’s eyes opened slowly, the pain pulling her out of sleep. Once her sight had become accustomed to the darkness, she peered over at the nightstand. The digital clock that sat there was quiet, the numbers reading 11:00. She had only gotten a couple hours of sleep. She shifted a little and winced as the pain increased into a sharp, needle-like sting. She moved to get up for some painkillers, but was soon stopped by a weight on her stomach. She looked down to find her girlfriend sprawled out across the bed using her stomach as a pillow. Her arm was draped across Lexa’s hips while the other was tucked underneath her body. Blonde hair was splayed over the rest of her stomach. Lexa smiled at the sight and brought her hand up to run her fingers through the soft curls. After a few moments, Lexa stilled her hand. She moved her hand to Clarke’s shoulder and shook it softly.

“Clarke.” She whispered. 

No indication of being awake came from the blonde. Lexa tried again to wake the sleeping girl. 

“Clarke.” She said, raising her voice a little. 

Clarke stirred and let out a small groan but didn't move from her spot. Lexa smirked and poked at Clarke's cheek. 

“K-l-aa-r-k.” Lexa said, pronouncing Clarke’s name slowly and poking Clarke between every pause. 

Clarke groaned and brought her hand up to swipe at the hand disturbing her. Lexa chuckled and thought about how adorable her girlfriend was being. Lexa’s laugh caused her stomach to move, which brought Clarke out of her now half-sleep. 

“What.” Clarke murmured as she snuggled closer. 

“I need you to get off of me.” Lexa replied.

“But you're comfy.” Clarke complained. 

“Yeah, but I'm also in pain.” Lexa responded playfully as she nudged Clarke’s back. 

Clarke popped up and stared at Lexa with wide eyes.

“Oh my god. I forgot to give you painkillers, didn’t I?” Clarke asked, mentally cursing herself. “I'm so sorry.” 

“It's ok. I'll just go grab some now.” Lexa responded with a shrug of her good shoulder. 

“No. You stay. I'll be right back.” Clarke said as she slid out of the bed. 

Lexa watched her go reluctantly. As Clarke disappeared out of the bedroom, Lexa let her head fall back against the pillows with a long sigh. She closed her eyes and tried not to focus on the pain emanating from her shoulder. Instead she focused on the day’s events. The case, the precinct incident, and the hospital. What did the Mountain Men want? Was this some sort of message? Lexa didn't know. 

She heard shuffling in the hallway and snapped her eyes open. Lifting her head up a little, she watched as Clarke entered the room, the pain meds and water in hand. Clarke moved the the side of the bed where she sat down next to Lexa. She had Lexa sit up a little more before handing her the water and medicine. Lexa popped them into her mouth, quickly following with the water. Once she had drained the cup, Clarke took it back and set down on the nightstand. She then reached over and brushed a drop of water from Lexa’s bottom lip with her thumb. Lexa smiled and brought her hand up to catch Clarke’s. She brought Clarke’s captured hand to her lips and kissed the back of it softly. It was now Clarke’s turn to smile which Lexa took joy in seeing. She loved seeing Clarke smile. Especially when she was the cause of it. 

Lexa let her hand slip down Clarke’s arm and to her bicep. She gently tugged at her arm in a silent plea to come closer. Clarke obliged and carefully straddled Lexa’s lap and laying her head on her good shoulder. Clarke buried her face into the crook of Lexa’s neck as Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke’s back. As Lexa rubbed her back, Clarke tucked one arm in between their bodies and placed the other on Lexa’s upper chest, right next to the sling. Both were content with just being there with each other. Close. Inseparable. 

Lexa hummed in contentment, feeling the vibrations deep in her chest. Clarke buried her nose further into Lexa’s neck in response. Lexa pressed a kiss to Clarke’s head and took a deep breath, breathing in the citrus scent of Clarke’s hair. 

“Thank you.” She whispered. 

“Anytime. Seeing as you've saved my life twice already, I don't see why I can't help you out.” Clarke replied. 

Lexa chuckled and they fell back into silence. After a while, Lexa heard Clarke’s breathing even out and she knew that the girl was asleep. Lexa reached for the covers and brought them up around them. She returned her hand to Clarke's back and soon followed her into sleep. 

____________________

As Clarke and Lexa left, Raven deposited the rest of her medical supplies onto the nightstand. Anya moved closer to her, silently indicating that she wanted to sit next to her. Raven obliged and scooted over to let Anya in. Once she was comfortable, Raven snuggled into her side and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Anya let out a small smile and pulled her closer. 

They had gotten closer over the week. Anya was there to comfort Raven during the investigation as well as after. She had decided to stick around, knowing how Raven felt. She come and visit her whenever she had time. She always find Raven doing the same thing. Tinkering with objects; taking them apart and putting them back together. Anya would watch her and try to figure out what she was doing. When she had come yesterday, Raven had been messing with metal objects, piecing them together in some contraption. She had been adding straps and Velcro to it when Anya had arrived earlier. Raven had explained what it was; a brace for her leg. 

The brace now lay in the chair off to the side. Raven would be trying it out tomorrow when the other doctors pulled her from the bed for her daily exercise. It was her own design and she was pretty confident with it. She was some engineering genius in high school, and still was, but had left it for a hobby when she chose medical school. Anya was surprised at Raven’s strength. Most people in her place would have given up at the beginning.

“You should take more care of yourself, cheekbones.” Raven murmured.

“You should see the other guy.” Anya replied playfully. 

Raven rested her head on Anya’s shoulder. Anya pulled her closer with the arm that was around her. Their relationship, if you could call it that, was progressing slowly. Raven had just lost her boyfriend while Anya had been out of a relationship for so long, she had forgotten how to have one. Her whole life had been centered around work. She hadn't really had time for relationships. 

“Couldn’t be worse than you.” Raven muttered, breaking Anya out of her thoughts. “You look like shit.” 

“And you look like a burnt garbanzo bean.” Anya retorted. 

“Aww, thanks Scarface.” Raven replied jokingly as she snuggled further into Anya’s side. 

The girls layed there together for awhile in silence. They watched as a few people passed by in the hallway. Abby Griffin rushed past with her eyes glued to a clipboard, only looking up slightly to acknowledge Raven. She passed the window and stopped. She backpedaled a little to stare into the window. She furrowed her eyebrows when she caught sight of Anya. She opened the door and stuck her head through. 

“Visiting hours are over. You know this Raven.” She said, giving Raven a pointed look. 

“I know,” Raven frowned.

“You need your rest. Big day tomorrow.” Anya cut in as she starting sliding out of the bed.

“But I don't want you to go yet.” Raven pouted, grabbing onto Anya’s arm.

Raven turned to Abby and stuck out her bottom lip. She added her puppy dog eyes and Abby couldn't help herself. 

“Fine.” She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. “I'll let it go this time. You have ten minutes.” 

With that, Abby stalked out of the room. Anya returned to her spot beside Raven. Raven went back to the position she was in before. Once she was comfortable, Anya started running her hand across the the girl’s back and humming. It was a tune she had known all her life, a lullaby her mom had sung to her so long ago. She felt Raven continue to relax into her. Finally, after a couple minutes, she heard Raven’s breath even out. She looked down at the brunette to find her eyes closed. She was asleep, or at least half-asleep. Anya noted how peaceful she looked. All the stress of the day ran away and Anya allowed herself a small smile. It was nearing her time to leave and she saw Abby return to the window. She nodded in confirmation when Abby rose an eyebrow. Once Abby had disappeared, Anya reached down to remove Raven’s arm from across her stomach. She carefully rose from the bed and layed Raven down the rest of the way. She watched as Raven pulled the pillow she had been lying against to herself. Anya broke out in a grin before bending over to drop a kiss on Raven’s forehead. Raven let out a content hum. Still smiling, Anya pulled the blankets up and around Raven. She walked to the door and flipped off the light before slipping outside into the hallway.

Closing the door quietly, Anya made her way to the elevator. Before she entered, she unwrapped the melted bag of ice from her ribs. She deposited the bag into the trashcan and went into the open elevator. Just as the doors were about to close, Abby stuck her hand through the opening to stop it. She kept her hand against the frame as she held out the other to Anya. In her hand was a bag, which Anya took. 

“For you stitches.” Abby explained. “And painkillers for your ribs.”

“Thank you.” Anya answered gratefully. 

“You know...you’re good for her. She needs someone strong in her life now...after Wick and...that...that boy.” Abby blurted out. 

“I do what I can.” Anya replied nonchalantly. 

“Raven is like a daughter to me. With you around, I can see that she is a lot happier. Don’t hurt her.” Abby responded sternly.

“Wait. Was that the talk? Did you just give me the talk?” Anya asked.

“Yes” Abby replied. "If you're going to pursue something with Raven, then yes."

“There’s no need to worry. She’s helping me just as much as I’m helping her.” Anya assured.

Abby nodded and removed her hand from the frame. She took a step back and turned on her heel. Anya watched her go as the elevator doors closed. Anya rode the elevator all the way down to the lobby and exited the hospital. 

_____________________

 

Clarke woke up the next morning unbelievably warm. She couldn’t ever remember being this warm in her bed. Her comfortable was up around her shoulders and her face was pressed into brown hair. She instantly remembered the night before and smiled against Lexa’s neck. She picked her head up off of Lexa’s shoulder and looked at the girl before her. Her hair was tucked underneath her head and over her injured shoulder. Her face was relaxed and her eyelids fluttered slightly, most likely due to the light streaming through the window. She was so beautiful. Clarke bent back down and stared peppering kisses along the brunette’s jawline, cheeks, and forehead. Feeling Lexa stir underneath of her, Clarke planted one last kiss on the tip of Lexa’s nose. She pulled back and looked at her as her eyes opened. 

“Good morning.” Clarke chirped. 

“Hmm, morning.” Lexa replied, still half-asleep. 

Lexa started rubbing Clarke’s back as Clarke laid her head back on Lexa’s shoulder. Clarke pressed her lips to Lexa’s neck, leaving light kisses. Lexa let her hand drop to Clarke’s thigh and she pinched her softly. Clarke picked her head up from its resting spot and brought her hands up to cup her girlfriend’s face. Lexa smiled softly before Clarke surged forward to connect their lips. Lexa moaned quietly into Clarke’s mouth as their lips moved against each other. Clarke moved on hand to the back of Lexa’s neck to pull her closer. She dropped her other hand down to Lexa’s waist. Clarke moaned as she felt Lexa’s hand slip underneath the back of her shirt to stroke her skin. Lexa swept her tongue along Clarke’s bottom lip and grinned into the kiss as she was granted entrance. After a few moments, they pulled apart slightly out of breath. Lexa looked up into her girlfriend’s face, studying her features. The freckle on her upper lip stood out on her almost pale skin and Lexa thought it was cute. Her cheekbones and jawline weren't as prominent as her own, but she still thought Clarke was absolutely gorgeous. As Lexa’s eyes moved upwards, she got caught in the radiant blues of the blonde’s eyes. Lexa stared into them as they stared back into her own and got lost. 

Clarke brushed her thumb underneath Lexa’s eat and brought her back into focus. With a mischievous grin, Lexa earned a confused look from her girlfriend. Lexa spred her hand flat against the blonde’s back and brought one knee up. Pressing her weight down on her heel, she moved her hips up and flipped them over. Clarke landed on her back with a surprised huff. Lexa smirked down at her before closing the distance between them. Clarke’s hands found the brunette’s hip and tugged them impatiently. Lexa supported her weight with her arm and gradually lowered herself down on top of her girlfriend. She moved her knee forward, earning a low moan. Lexa hummed in return and Clarke pushed her tongue between her lips. Clarke hands slid up to wrap around Lexa’s shoulders. Lexa winced and grunted before breaking the kiss. She rolled off of Clarke and laid next to her with a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were closed tightly and she took deep breaths. 

“Sorry. I forgot about that.” Clarke apologized, referring to Lexa’s shoulder. 

“So did I. You'd think I'd remember with this stupid sling, but waking up to a pretty girl does things to you.” Lexa responded. 

Clarke smiled and a blush rose to her cheeks.

“I'll get you some more meds.” Clarke said. 

“No. You stay.” Lexa insisted. “I have to pee anyway.” 

“Ok.” Clarke agreed. 

Lexa rose from the bed and padded out of the room. She entered the bathroom and quickly emptied her bladder. She washed her hands and went to the kitchen. She spotted the pill bottle on the counter and opened it to take some out. She opened a cupboard and smiled when she choose the right one on the first try. She grabbed a cup and filled it with water from the tap. She popped the pills into her mouth and washed them down with the water. As she set the glass down into the sink, she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. Lexa rested her good arm on top of Clarke’s and leaned back into her. They stood there for awhile before Clarke released her and dragged her to a chair. She removed the sling and motioned for Lexa to take off her shirt as she set the sling on the island. Lexa did as she was told and stripped off the shirt. Clarke disappeared around the corner but returned seconds later. She had a first-aid kit in her hands. She pulled off the bandage on Lexa’s shoulder and threw it into the trash. She took out a cleaning swab from the kit and applied it to Lexa’s stitches. Lexa stayed quiet and watched her girlfriend work. Clarke’s tongue stuck out a little from the corner of her mouth as she rubbed Neosporin on and around the stitches. Finally, she placed new gauze and bandage on the injury and pressed down on the sides to make sure it stuck. Once she was sure that the gauze wouldn't move, she packed up the kit and set it aside. She then placed Lexa’s arm back into the sling. 

“Breakfast?” She asked.

Lexa nodded. “Grounder’s?”

Clarke grinned as she nodded. “Just let me change and then we can stop off at your place. I'm sure you'd like to wear something other than sweats.” 

Lexa nodded and Clarke went back to her room. She came back a few minutes later dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She handed Lexa her jeans and they walked to the door. 

They made it to Lexa’s apartment quickly. They entered and were met by a large furball. Gustus was jumping up and down, excited that his owner had come home. Lexa rubbed behind his ears and he instantly calmed down. He sniffed around the two girls and whined when he caught sight of the sling on Lexa’s arm. Lexa crouched down and let him sniff around it. He cocked his head slightly and whined again. 

“I'm ok buddy.” Lexa said in a soothing voice. 

She stood back up and tossed her jeans onto the couch. She moved into the kitchen and filled Gustus’s bowls. Once she was done, she went into her room to change. Clarke watched her disappear before crouching in front of Gustus to pet him. He wagged his tail excitedly and licked her face. She laughed and he rose from his seated position. He bounded over to the door and picked up his leash in his mouth. He sat down in front of the door and pawed at it. Clarke looked at him before liking down the hallway. Lexa was still changing. 

“Hey Lex?” She called. 

“Yeah?” Lexa called back.

“I'm going to take Gustus out. He’s gotta go.”  
She answered. 

“Ok.” Lexa replied. 

Clarke took the leash from Gustus’s mouth and clipped it onto his leash. They exited the apartment and went down the stairs. Reaching the outside, Gustus made his way into the grass to do his business. Once he was done, they reentered the building and made their way back upstairs. As they reached the floor, Clarke saw Octavia and Lincoln leaving Octavia’s apartment. 

“Hey!” She greeted.

“Clarkey!” Octavia exclaimed. 

They met in the middle of the hall and embraced. Octavia caught sight of Gustus squealed. Both Lincoln and Clarke cringed at the high-pitched sound. Octavia on the other hand dropped down into her knees to attack the dog with affection. And Gustus loved it. He flopped onto the floor to expose his belly. Octavia obliged him and scratched his tummy. Gustus’s tail thumped against the hallway floor and his hind leg kicked into the air. With his tongue hanging out of his mouth, Gustus was the happiest puppy in the world. 

Lexa exited the apartment a few seconds later and smiled at the scene. She laughed as Gustus tackled Octavia to the floor and started licking her face, slobbering all over her. Lexa walked over to Clarke and put her arm around her. Clarke brought her arm up to wrap around her girlfriend’s waist. Lincoln was leaned up against the wall watching his own girlfriend wrestle with the puppy. His expression was just as amused as the girls’. Finally, Octavia conceded and stood up. 

“He’s got a lot of energy!” She exclaimed. 

“Yeah. I usually take him out on runs, but I seem to be out of commission for awhile.” Lexa replied as she indicted the sling. 

“I can take him out on my runs.” Octavia offered. 

“That would be awesome. Just come get him whenever.” Lexa responded with a grin.

Octavia returned the smile.

“So we were just about to go get breakfast. Wanna join?” Clarke asked. 

“That sounds great.” Lincoln said. 

“Mmmhmmm!” Octavia agreed. 

“Ok. Let me get him back inside while you go clean up. You've got dog slobber everywhere.” Lexa pointed out.

Octavia looked down at herself and frowned. She grabbed Lincoln’s hand and dragged him back into her apartment. 

“We’ll meet you downstairs.” Clarke called after them.

Her only response was the slam of the door. Clarke chuckled and pulled on Gustus’s leash. He stood up and followed them back home. Once inside, he padded over to his bowl and started munching. Satisfied, the girls closed the door and Lexa locked it. She slipped her keys into her pocket and grabbed Clarke’s hand. Interlacing their fingers, Clarke pulled them towards the elevator. Lexa followed with a raised eyebrow. Clarke just smirked and pulled her the rest of the way into the elevator. The doors closed and Clarke pushed Lexa up against the wall. She slipped her knee in between Lexa’s legs, pinning her to the wall. Lexa, finally understanding what Clarke wanted, let go of Clarke’s hand and moved it to her waist, pulling her closer. Clarke brought her hand up and clutched Lexa’s collar, bringing her face closer to hers. Lexa closed the distance and connected their lips in a heated kiss. This one was not like their others, which had been soft and sweet. This one was filled with want and need. Their lips moved harshly against the others’. Lexa bit down on Clarke’s lower lip, eliciting a moan. Clarke pushed against Lexa and thrust her tongue against her lips, asking for permission. Lexa quickly granted it and welcomed Clarke’s tongue into her mouth. 

With a ding from the elevator, their make-out session was cut short. They stepped out of the elevator, hands entwined, smoothing out their clothes. They stood near the front doors and waited for Octavia and Lincoln to join them. They whispered to each other and laughed when one would say something funny. They didn't have to wait long and soon the other joined them. Octavia had decided to completely change her outfit into something more casual. They all left the lobby and piled into Lexa’s car. Clarke took the wheel and had them at Grounder’s in a matter of minutes. For some reason, traffic wasn’t all that bad. Once they had rolled to a stop, Clarke put the car in park and they all got out. The diner was close to empty. Not many people knew about this hole-in-the-wall diner and for that, the group was grateful. Clarke spotted Bellamy, Monty and Jasper in the corner and called out to them. They waved their hellos and made room for the others to join. 

“What brings you here this fine morning? Jasper asked, eyeing Lexa.

Clarke caught Jasper checking out her girlfriend and responded. 

“We were hungry. Right babe?” She asked before planting a kiss in Lexa’s cheek.

“Yeah.” Lexa agreed, slight blushing. 

Jasper frowned at the show of affection but soon accepted that Lex was taken. The rest of them took their seats and gave their orders when a waitress came. Twenty minutes later, they were all eating and enjoying good conversation. 

“So I heard about the precinct shoot out.” Bellamy said. “It's horrible what happened.” 

“Yeah.” Lincoln replied, not really wanting to talk about it. 

“We lost a lot of great men.” Lexa said. 

“Is that how you got hurt?” Monty asked. 

Lexa nodded and motioned to her shoulder. “Got shot right here.”

“Did it hurt?” Jasper asked. 

Lexa looked at him with a blank expression. She raised an eyebrow at him before answering his question with another.

“What do you think?” She asked. 

“Oh. Yeah.” Jasper said with a grimace. 

“So…who shot up the police station?” Bellamy cut in. 

“The Mountain Men.” Lincoln answered. 

“Who are the Mountain Men?” Monty asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's and nice chapter for you guys. We'll learn more about the Mountain Men in the next chapter. 
> 
> THE SEASON PREIMERE IS IN 6 DAYS!!!! Sorry for shouting, but I'm super excited!!! I can't wait!!!
> 
> So I went and made a tumbler. You can find me at hakunamatataphilosophy-42. Ask me questions about the story of about me. I don't mind. I will answer your questions. Let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

  
“Aaugh!” Any yelled as she threw her hands into the air.

Lexa looked up from her desk. She raised a quizzical eyebrow at her partner before dropping her pen onto the desk. She leaned back into her chair and crossed her legs.

“What is it?” she asked.

“This is so frustrating! We have almost nothing on the Mountain Men. We have no idea why they shot this place up. We need more information!” Anya exclaimed.

“Ok. Let’s go over what we do know.” Lexa suggested.

When she saw Anya nod, she continued.

“We know that they are a gang. We know that they deal with drugs. We know that they have killed cops and others in the past.” She said, ticking each fact off with her fingers.

“But why did they come here? What do we have that they want?” Anya pondered, clasping her hands together on her desk.

They both looked around. The precinct was still in shambles. Glass still littered the floor and desks were still lying on their sides. Papers were strewn everywhere, pretty much covering the floor. The only papers not lying on the floor were the ones on the detectives’ desks. Lexa and Anya had gathered anything they could on the Mountain Men and spread the information out across their desks. They had been over and over the same papers multiple times. They had been sitting at their desks for several hours, and being the only one’s there, they hadn’t had any interruptions. Yet they still hadn't found anything new. It had started playing with their heads. They were tired and could not focus very well. They hadn’t eaten anything since the morning.

Lexa leaned forward and dropped her chin into her hand propped up by her elbow on the desk. She stared at the wall across the room, going over yesterday’s scenario in her head. She hadn’t quite heard what they had said. She had caught bits and pieces, but they didn’t fit together. Most of the men who had been there at the beginning were either dead or injured, and they weren’t likely going to completely remember what had gone down. The Mountain Men had massacred the police precinct because they didn't have the information they wanted. Lexa blinked a couple of times before picking her head up and rubbing her eyes. She glanced outside and noticed that it was well into the day.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” she asked Anya.

“Yeah. Raven’s trying her brace this afternoon.” Anya replied.

“We’re not going anywhere with this. Wanna call it a night?” Lexa asked.

Anya nodded and they both stood up. They grabbed their jackets and Anya slipped hers on. Lexa put one arm through its sleeve and draped the other side over her shoulder. She couldn’t really put her arm into the sleeve with her sling. She silently cursed the man who had shot her for making her life harder than it already had been. Anya stuck her hands into the pockets of her jacket and cocked her head to the side, indicating the door. Lexa followed her out and they went to their separate cars. They were both headed to the hospital. Lexa was going to pick up Clarke , having dropped her off earlier that morning after breakfast.

“I’ll see you there.” Anya called.

Lexa acknowledged her before climbing into her car and driving off. Anya was behind her and they arrived shortly at the hospital.

________________________

Octavia crashed into Raven’s room abruptly.

Rise and shine monkey butt!” she yelled.

“Ugh! Why?” Raven mumbled back, her head buried beneath the blankets.

“Someone’s gonna have to keep me occupied” Octavia replied with a shrug.

“And you just _had_ to choose me.” Raven responded. “I’m flattered.”

Raven peeked her head out from underneath the covers. She was met with Octavia’s face hovering above her. She had a shit-eating grin on her face and her eyebrows were raised. Raven slipped her hand out of the blankets, placed it on Octavia’s forehead, and pushed her away.

“Get away from me buttmunch.” She grumbled.

Octavia plopped down into the chair and propped her feet up on the bed. She crossed her arms over her chest and waite for raven to get up.

“Someone’s in a bad mood.” She observed.

“Just tired.” Raven said as she sat up.

“Lies. You’re never tired.” Octavia pointed out. “You’re just sad your ‘friend’ didn’t wake you up.”

“Friend?” Raven asked.

“The detective…” Octavia responded, waving her hand in the air

“Anya?” Raven asked.

“Yep! I heard about last night.” Octavia exclaimed, excitedly nodding her head. “You’re such a baby.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not1”

“Yes you are.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Children!” Clarke interrupted.

The girl’s stopped their bickering and stared at Clarke. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she wore a threatening glare. They all glared at each other a moment before breaking out in giggles. Clarke stepped further into the room and took a seat on the edge of Raven’s bed.

“Griffin. I hope you won’t miss your mom.” Raven stated.

“Why?” Clarke asked.

“Cause I’m gonna kill her.” Raven replied nonchalantly.

“What did she do this time?” Clarke groaned.

“Violated my privacy to this one.” Raven said, jerking her thumb at Octavia.

Octavia leaned back into the chair she was sitting in and looked at Raven.

“Baby.” she mouthed quietly.

Raven responded by crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at the brunette. Clarke rolled her eyes at the two before thrusting a tray of food at Raven. Octavia had brought it in before ungracefully rousing Raven.

“Eat.” she ordered. “Big day ahead.”

“But hospital food is gross.” Raven complained.

“That’s why we snuck you some Grounder’s” Octavia said, as Clarke produced a bag from her backpack.

“We had to make sure Jackson thought you were eating the hospital food like the other patients. He was on his way to give you this crap, but we intercepted him. Told him we’d get it to you.” Clarke informed.

“You guys are the best!” Raven exclaimed as she greedily grabbed the bag from Clarke.

Clarke and Octavia watched as raven scarfed down the food like she hadn’t had a decent meal ever. Which she really hadn’t. Once she was done, Clarke discarded the evidence in the trash. The girls sat and talked for awhile before Octavia and Clarke had to start their shifts. Jackson entered the room just as they were leaving. He greeted them before making his way over ti Raven. The girls left, leaving Raven alone.

“Good morning, Reyes.” Jackson said. “You’re feeling better I hope.”

“Fantastic. “ Raven replied half-heartedly.

She would rather be going back to work. Staying in this bed all the time made her feel useless. Hopefully, she would be out within the week. She sat quietly as Jackson unwrapped the bandages from around her head. He looked her head over before depositing the used linen in the special trash can. He pulled a smaller package from hsi white coat pocket. He applied antibiotics to the stitches on her head before unwrapping the new bandage and placing it on the injury.

“No more headwrap?” Raven asked.

“Nope.” Jackson confirmed. “Your stitches are healing nicely. All we have now is your leg.”

“Awesome.” Raven said. “That should be taken care of tonight.”

“We’ll see.” Jackson replied.

He wrote a couple notes on his clipboard before leaving Raven to her own devices. With nothing else to do, Raven flopped back down on her pillows and reached for the remote. She flipped on the television and surfed the channels. She found a station about cars and left it there. She was feeding the mechanic inside of her. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand. She groaned and rolled her eyes. She still had several hours until she tried out her brace. She tuned back into the program on the TV. She sat there watching it while her eyes drooped closed. Finally, she let her eyes close all the way and she returned to her interrupted sleep.

________________________

Lexa pulled into the parking lot and parked. Anya slipped into the spot next to her and they both emerged from their vehicles. Before walking in, Lexa took another dose of pain meds to ease the dull, throbbing ache in her shoulder. They entered the hospital and made their way to the elevator. They weren't stopped and nobody questioned their visit. They had been here so many times over the last week that nobody cared that they were there. Arriving at the elevator, Anya pushed the button. They waited a couple of minutes for the elevator to arrive. Once it did, they continued to wait until all the doctors scurried out and went about their business. Finally, the elevator was empty and the two detectives boarded.

Within a couple moments, they had made it to the third floor. They walked down the hallway, chatting amongst themselves while the sound of their boot heels on the tile floor echoed around them. They soon made it to Raven’s room. Glancing through the window, Lexa ushered Anya ahead into the room. Raven was still asleep and Lexa had no desire to bother her. Especially after hearing how feisty Raven was when woken up. But she had no problem with sending Anya in to do the dirty work.

Lexa slipped off her jacket and tossed it into a chair in the hallway. She heard footsteps approaching and glanced down the hallway. Clarke was walking toward her but she was focused on the clipboard in her hands. Lexa snuck around a corner and watched as Clarke set the clipboard on the nurses station. Clarke slipped her hands into the pockets of her white coat and leisurely strolled towards Raven’s room. Once Clarke was close enough to the corner, Lexa shot out her arm and grabbed Clarke’s bicep. She whirled her around and pressed her up against the wall. A very startled Clarke let out a small gasp. Lexa let go of Clarke’s arm instead choosing to place it on the wall next to her girlfriend's head. Clarke took a deep breath and brought a hand up to her chest when she realized who had surprised her. She slapped at Lexa’s chest, tempting to push her away, as she chastised her girlfriend.

“Don't do that!” She huffed. “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“But I missed you.” Lexa pouted.

“I missed you too.” Clarke responded. “But don't ever do that again!”

Clarke landed another playful slap to Lexa’s chest before grabbing the collar and pulling her closer. Lexa smiled and pressed her hips against Clarke’s. Clarke kissed Lexa’s lips softly before Lexa pulled away.

“Yes dear.” Lexa said playfully before leaning back in.

Clarke laughed and cupped Lexa’s cheek. Closing the distance between them, Lexa caught Clarke’s lips in a bruising kiss. The kiss became heated and before the two realized it, they were breaking apart for oxygen. Lexa hummed in contentment and stared into Clarke’s eyes as they caught their breath. Lexa felt as if she could spend her whole life staring into the depths of her girlfriend’s bright blue eyes. They always reminded her of the ocean. Clarke, noticing Lexa’s soft gaze upon her, blushed and giggled a little. That was another thing Lexa absolutely loved. Clarke’s laugh. She loved being the cause of that delightful sound. She could listen to it forever.

A brush of a thumb over her cheek broke Lexa from her thoughts and she focused back on Clarke. Lexa grinned at Clarke as she was pulled in closer. Their lips met halfway, pushing and pulling against each other. Lexa supported her weight on her arm braced against the wall, careful not crush Clarke between her and said wall. Clarke’s hands drifted down and found purchase on Lexa’s hips. Lexa swept her tongue along Clarke’s lips and was granted the entrance she so dearly wanted. Clarke let her explore her mouth a little before pushing against her girlfriend’s tongue with her own. They fought a little but Lexa finally allowed Clarke to win and opened her mouth a little more to accept Clarke’s tongue. As their lips moved against each other, Clarke slipped her hands underneath Lexa’s shirt. Her fingers danced along burning skin causing her girlfriend to jump a little. Clarke pulled away and looked at Lexa with a concerned face.

“Are you ok?” She asked.

“Fine.” Lexa said softly as her head moved forward, searching for Clarke’s lips.

“Lex.” Clarke replied sternly, placing a hand on her girlfriend’s chest to stop her.

“Hm?” Lexa hummed, pulling away just a little.

Clarke looked at her with a raised eyebrow, silently asking for an answer.

“Your hands are cold.” Lexa said quietly.

“Oh… So you wouldn't mind if I did this?” Clarke asked as she returned her hands underneath Lexa’s shirt.

“Clarke..” Lexa growled.

She pressed her hands against her girlfriend's hips, then her waist, on her stomach, and then slowly moved them upwards. She giggled as Lexa squirmed, trying to get away from her girlfriend’s icy fingers. She brought her hand off the wall and swatted at Clarke’s hand under she ceased her attack. Lexa grasped Clarke hands with her hand and held them against her chest so that they could not be moved. Clarke had a huge smile on her face as she stared up into Lexa’s face. Lexa had her lips pressed together in a line. Her eyes were dark with very little green showing. Clarke’s lost her smile and knitted her eyebrows slightly in confusion. Little known to Clarke, Lexa was trying not to smile. She fought the urge to break out in a grin at her girlfriend's antics. She adored Clarke’s playful games. They helped to melt the stress of the day away.

“Well if you're going to do that, I'm going to leave.” Lexa said.

She let go of her girlfriend’s hands and took a step back. She turned and started to walk towards Raven’s room, but she didn't get far before she felt arms wrap around her waist, holding her back. Clarke pressed her head in the space between Lexa’s shoulder blades. Lexa felt the arms around her squeeze tighter and kiss on the back of her neck.

“Nooo, don’t go.” Clarke whined. “I like kissing you.”

“Then maybe you should think before you act.” Lexa replied playfully.

She turned around in her girlfriend’s arms and brought her hand up to cup her cheek. Clarke had a frown on her face, clearly not catching on to the game being played. She looked up into Lexa’s eyes with a sad look. Lexa took pity on her and kissed her lips softly.

“Don't worry. I’m just messing with you.” She said once she had pulled away. “I happen to like kissing you too.”

Clarke, now realizing what had been going on, smacked Lexa’s shoulder playfully.

“Oh my god! You're such an ass!” She exclaimed.

“Nah. I like to think myself as the master trickster.” Lexa replied with a grin.

“Whatever you say Commander.” Clarke responded.

They grinned at each other and broke out laughing. Once their laughter had died down, Clarke pulled Lexa toward the wall they were previously. She pushed Lexa against the wall and leaned into her lightly.

“Now. Where were we?” Clarke asked seductively.

“I think...just about..” Lexa started as she moved her head closer so their lips were just millimeters apart. “Here.”

Lexa closed the distance between them, pulling Clarke closer. Clarke returned the kiss and returned her hands to Lexa’s hips. As the kiss began to get heated once more, hands slipped under shirts and brushed across hot skin. Clarke started grinding her hips with Lexa’s. They both let out small moans as their tongues swept over the other’s. Clarke’s fingers moved further up Lexa’s stomach and stopped just below her breasts. She broke the kiss, not completely sure if her hands should continue, and looked at Lexa for permission. Lexa looked up and down the hallway before nodding in confirmation. Clarke slipped her hand underneath the fabric of Lexa’s bra as she kissed her once again. She felt the swell of her girlfriend’s breast while Lexa encouraged her with a soft touch to the small of her back.

Lexa moaned into Clarke’s mouth as her girlfriend's thumb brush over her nipple. Lexa pushed against her and took Clarke by surprise. She braced her arm around Clarke’s back, holding her to her body, and whirled them around so that Clarke was now pressed against the wall. Clarke moaned softly when Lexa moved a knee in between her legs and applied pressure. Lexa broke their kiss and started a trail of kisses down her jaw. Her hand came around and pressed flat against Clarke’s stomach. She slowly slid her hand upwards and returned the favor her girlfriend had given her. Clarke moved her head to the side, allowing Lexa more room to work. Removing her hands from underneath her girlfriend’s shirt, she wrapped them around Lexa’s shoulders so she could pull her closer.

They were both breathing heavy when Lexa returned to Clarke’s lips and nipped at them. They continued to kiss and got lost in the moment. So lost that they didn't hear the footsteps approaching them.

“Ooh. Getting it Clarkey.” Octavia quipped.

Clarke broke the kiss as Lexa groaned. Lexa removed her hand from its spot on Clarke’s breast, instead wrapping it around her back, and leaned her forehead against the wall. Clarke buried her face in Lexa’s neck, a bright red blush running up her neck. She pressed a kiss there and smiled a little. Lexa squeezed a little tighter, possessively blocking her from Octavia.

“Raven’s appointment starts soon.” Octavia informed.

“Octavia…” Lexa growled.

“I'm just saying. Don't want you to miss it. “ Octavia replied.

“O..” Clarke warned.

Octavia raised her hands up in surrender even though the couple couldn't see her.

“Fine. I'm going.” She said.

Octavia took a couple steps back before turning around and high-tailing it to Raven's room. Once they heard the door close, they let out relieved sighs. Clarke chuckled against Lexa’s neck before kissing the skin one last time and moving her hands to rest on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Octavia is always interrupting us.” Lexa observed.

“Tell me about it.” Clarke huffed in agreement.

Lexa lifted her head from the wall and nipped at Clarke’s ear.

“Lex..” Clarke moaned. “As much as I would like to continue, we have to go.”

“But I'm not done. There's still more things I want to do with you.” Lexa murmured against Clarke’s neck, kissing her softly. “Especially when this sling comes off.”

“Oh?” Clarke questioned. “What sort of things?”

“You know. Make you squirm beneath my fingers. Make you call out my name.” Lexa answered in a low voice. “Over and over again.”

“Then I guess you'll have to wait a couple more weeks.” Clarke said, pushing Lexa away.

_________________________

Anya opened the hospital room door quietly. She slipped in and closed the door softly behind her. Once the door was closed, she leaned against it and crossed her arms. She looked over at Raven, who was asleep calmly in the bed. The bandage that had wrapped around her had the night before was gone. The brace still lay in the chair, waiting for its debut. Anya pushed herself off the door and silently made her way over to the bed. She laid down next to Raven and wrapped an arm around her, careful not to disturb her slumber. As she got comfortable, she felt Raven single into her and hum contentedly. She was still asleep, but on the tail end of her nap.

Anya watched for a couple of minutes as the girl slept. Her face was peaceful; no lines, no furrowed eyebrows, no frown. She smiled softly down at her before leaning down to kiss her forehead. Raven’s eyes fluttered slightly before opening all the way. She looked up at Anya with a sleepy smile.

“Hey.” She yawned.

“Hey.” Anya replied softly.

“This is much better than this morning.” Raven said sleepily.

“What happened this morning?” Anya asked.

“The rambunctious crazy nincompoops that I happen to call friends.” Raven huffed.

“I see.” Anya nodded.

“But I'm glad you're here.” Raven said.

“Really?” Anya asked playfully.

“Mmmhmmm.” Raven hummed as she reached a hand up to caress Anya’s cheek.

Anya leaned her cheek into Raven’s hand and smiled once again. She looked into Raven’s eyes and took a chance. She leaned down and took Raven’s lips in a tender kiss. It only took a second for Raven to respond. And when she did, she returned the kiss. Anya pulled away only for her face to be pulled back down by Raven’s hands. Their lips met once again, but this time with renewed vigor. They moved their lips against each other and Anya slid her hand further up Raven’s back. Raven, wanting more than just a tender and sweet kiss, rolled onto her back, bringing Anya with her. Anya moved to straddle Raven’s hips and cup her cheek while supporting her weight with her other hand. Raven bit down softly on Anya’s lower lip. Anya granted her entrance to her mouth and slid their tongues together. After a few moments, Anya pulled away.

“Raven?” She asked. “What are we?”

“I don't know yet.” Raven responded.

“Ok.” Anya replied.

She leaned back down and they resumed where they had left off. Raven hand slid around Anya’s shoulders and to the back of her neck. They continued this for a couple minutes before the door flew open and Octavis stormed in.

“Not you too!” She exclaimed once she saw them.

“What do you mean?” Raven asked as Anya moved off of her and onto the bed.

“They're practically having sex out there and then I walk in on this.” Octavia said as she gestured to them.

“Well thanks for interrupting.” Anya replied sarcastically.

“I don't need this in my life.” Octavia complained and she pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose.

“Oh please!” Raven exclaimed. “You know you and Lincoln are just as bad!”

“Meh.” Octavia shrugged, refusing to agree.

Clarke and Lexa walked into the room hand in hand. They were both sporting red marks on their necks and their closes were slightly rumpled. Lexa’s hair was starting to come out of its ponytail and Clarke’s hair was just barely out of place. Octavia gave Raven a pointed look and she gestured the couple.

“I see what you mean.” Raven said to Octavia.

“What?” Clarke asked.

“Nothing. Just that O said you two were out here sexing it up. Now I see what she means.” Raven responded as she motioned to them.

“We were not...I mean…” Clarke said, beginning to get flustered.

“Chill Princess.” Octavia said. “We're joking.”

“I knew that.” Clarke replied as she looked at the ground, her face starting to become red.

Jackson walked in during that moment and stole everyone’s attention. A younger Doctor walked in behind him and looked at the group.

“Hello everyone. I'd like you to meet Dr. Maya Vie. She’s head of orthopedics and will be helping us with Raven’s recovery.” Jackson introduced.

Everyone gave a hello or nod to the new doctor. The walked further into the room and stood at the end of the bed.

“Alright Reyes. Ready to begin?” Jackson asked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about the preimere? Did you enjoy it as much as I did? We have so much to look forward to and I'm so excited to see what is in store.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There is more to come. Again, as always, thanks for reading. I love comments, they make me extremely happy and writing this story worth a lot more. 
> 
> Until next Friday,   
>  -C


	13. Chapter 13

Clarke approached the hospital slowly. She was too busy texting her girlfriend to walk any faster without running into anything. As she navigated through the various cars parked in the lot, she periodically lifted her eyes from her phone to see where she was. Walking through the front doors, she smiled her hellos to the receptionists and other doctors. They smiled back and she continued on. She reached the elevator in a few short moments and hit the button. When the elevator arrived, she climbed on with all the other staff heading to work, careful not to whack them with her backpack, which was slung over one shoulder. She kept a hand there to keep it in place. The other hand, which was holding her phone, hung at her side. She felt the phone buzz, alerting her of a text. She brought the phone p to see the message.

**Lex:) :**   
_I’m so happy that this sling is coming off today_

Clarke smiled and sent a quick reply. The elevator dinged and opened on the third floor. She exited along with a few others and headed for the locker room. Once inside, her phone buzzed again.   
                                                    **Clarke:**  
 _Does that mean other things will be coming off as well?_

 **Lex:) :** _I hope so ;) See you later?_  
  
                                                    **Clarke:**  
                                          _I'll be here :)_

Clarke swung her backpack off of her shoulder and placed it on a table. She set her phone down next to the backpack and turned to the lockers. Finding her own, she opened it and grabbed her backpack. She pulled her clean scrubs from it and placed them is is her locker. She set the bag back down and quickly changed into her scrubs. Once she was done, she picked her backpack and stuffed her street clothes inside. Before tucking her backpack into her locker, she took her white coat from its hook. Closing the locker with her backpack safely, she slipped on her coat, snatched her phone from the table, and walked out of the locker room. As soon as she walked out, she ran right into Octavia, who was rushing into the locker room. She seemed out of breath as she ran inside, pushing Clarke back inside with her.

“Well good morning O.” Clarke greeted.

“Yeah. Mornin to you too.” Octavia replied distractedly.

She was rushing to open her locker and change. She continued to be out of breath as she quickly pulled on her white coat and slammed her locker closed.

“You ok?” She asked.

“Yeah. Just really late. I was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago.”

“Why are you late?” Clarke questioned. “You're never late.”

Octavia smirked and Clarke instantly regretted having asked. Her eyes grew wide and she clapped her hands over her ears.

“Nevermind! I don't want to know!” She exclaimed.

Clarke turned on her heel and rushed out the door. Octavia as right on her tail and exited the room.

“Just because you're not getting any doesn't mean I can't.” She yelled after her.

“Shut up!” Clarke shouted back before shooting her a look over her shoulder.

Octavia laughed loudly and continued on her way. She headed to the nurse station and waited as the nurse got her files for the day. Once she had the files in her hand, she turned and started her rounds. She turned the corner and promptly ran into yet another person. They knocked heads together and the other person let out a string of curses. They brought their hands up to their heads as the brief pain throbbed. The other doctor dropped her hand to look at Octavia.

“Really O?” She exclaimed. “Again.”

“Oops. Sorry Clarke.” She apologized.

“It's ok. You're in a hurry.” She said. “Just promise me that you'll start looking where you're going.”

“Sure thing Princess.” Octavia replied.

Clarke rolled her eyes and stepped around Octavia. They both went their own ways, leaving the other with a still throbbing pain on their foreheads. Clarke arrived at the nurse station seconds later and waited as the nurse got her patient files. As she waited, Raven came up next to her and asked another nurse for her patient files.

“Good to see you back at work Rae.” Clarke said, reaching out her hand to get her files.

“It's good to be back.” Raven replied. “I don't know how much longer I could have lasted in that room. I was starting to go crazy.”

“Cut the crap. You’re already crazy.” Clarke pointed out.

“Can't say that you're wrong.” Raven responded with a shrug.

“How are you holding up?” Clarke asked.

“Good. The brace really helps. Kinda makes me forget about the bum leg.” Rave replied.

“I'm glad to hear it.” Clarke smiled.

The nurse returned with Raven’s files and they said quick goodbyes, before heading to their patients’ rooms. Clarke watched as Raven walked. She had a slight limp, but that came with the territory. She was going to have for the rest of her life because their was nothing else she could really do with it. At least she could walk. At the beginning, right after the kidnapping, she had been told she may never walk again. Her walking now was a miracle. Clarke smiled as she watched her friend enter a room and greet her patient. The patient seemed happy to see her and they went right on discussing treatment for the patient. Clarke took one last glance into the room before heading out to one of her patient’s room. She took a couple of minutes to check his vitals and talk with him about what was going to happen later that day. He had quite the tumor in his brain and he was closing in on becoming a vegetable. Clarke had booked an OR for later that day so she could get the tumor out before the man died. She finished up and walked out of the room to check on her other patients. After she was done, she met up with Raven and Octavia. They entered the break room and sat down at the table. Someone had brought in doughnuts and they each grabbed one. As they snacked, they talked about their upcoming surgeries and other medical related things. After awhile, they shifted topics.

“So Rae, you and Anya huh?” Octavia asked.

“What about it?” Raven replied with a shrug.

“Are guys a thing…or…?” Octavia continued.

“I dunno. I guess we're taking things slow. She wanted to go at my pace since the whole thing with Wick.” Raven responded, grabbing another doughnut from the middle of the table.

“Ok. Cause I was just thinking if you and Anya were dating, then we'd all be dating cops. That would be pretty sweet.” Octavia said.

“Yeah. But we'd also all be worrying our asses off.” Clarke pointed out. “Ever since the precinct shoot out, I worry about Lexa most of the time.”

“True.” Octavia nodded. “But it'd still be awesome.”

“Yeah it would.” Clarke agreed.

The girls sat and chatted for a little while more before they had to leave. Clarke had to get to her surgery while Raven and Octavia had other patients to tend to. Clarke stopped by the locker room to grab her scrub cap from her locker. Before she walked out, she pulled out her phone and called her girlfriend. She held the phone up to her ear and listened to the rings. After the fourth ring, Lexa picked up.

“ _Hey babe_.” She answered.

“Hey Lex.” Clarke replied.

“ _What’s up?_ ”

“I just wanted to hear your voice”

“ _Oh yeah? Why’s that?_ ”

Clarke heard the smirk and knew Lexa already knew.

“It's cause I miss you and I don't get to see you for another…”

Clarke checked the watch on her wrist before finishing her sentence.

“...eight hours.”

_“I miss you too. And I can't wait to see you.”_

“I gotta run. Taking out a brain tumor in ten.”

“ _Alright. Have fun. I'll see you tonight._ ”

“Yep! Bye babe.”

 _“Bye Clarke_.”

Clarke hung up the phone and placed it in her locker. She slipped off her white coat and placed it on its hook. She closed her locker and walked over to the mirror. She fixed her scrub cap over her hair and left the locker room to head to the OR.

        _______________________

Lexa hung up the phone and set it down on her desk. The precinct was back in one piece and running as smoothly as it was before. New windows, woodworking, and desks had been brought in. The whole place looked a whole lot better than it had two weeks ago. Lexa looked over her desk and across at Anya. She had her nose deep inside of a folder. That had a new case and Anya had been going over the case file for over an hour.

“Am I ever going to get to read that?” Lexa asked.

“Maybe.” Anya replied while looking up from the file. “I see you're done talking to Blondie, so I guess I can let you have a look.”

“Thanks.” Lexa said as she took the folder being handed to her. “And her name is Clarke.”

“Yeah, yeah. I call her Blondie.” Anya responded. “It suits her.”

“Then I guess you won't mind if I call Raven, Sarcastic Asshole.” Lexa countered, hoping to get a rise out of her partner. “You know. Since it suits her and all.”

“Call her whatever you want. It won't stop me from calling your girlfriend Blondie.” Anya replied with a wave of her hand.

“Whatever.” Lexa huffed.

She turned back to the case file in her hand. She opened it and started reading. It was almost exactly the same as the murder she and Anya had been investigating right before the precinct shoot up. Body found at the park, beat up, bloody, and missing most of their clothes. Both victims had been in missing persons for several months. They had been unable to gather enough evidence to tie the first victim to anything. They were unable to arrest a killer. She hoped that they would be able to get more evidence with this victim. It would help them a lot.

Anya phone starting ringing and the blonde promptly picked it up. She answered and shared a few short words with the person on the other side. She hung up the phone and stood up. She slipped her phone into her pocket and motioned for Lexa to join her.

“That was Nyko. He just finished the autopsy.” She said.

Lexa nodded and stood to join her. She grabbed her phone from off of their desk and slipped it into her back pocket. She adjusted the sling on her arm as she followed Anya out of the room. They took the elevator down into the basement and shortly arrived in Nyko’s morgue. As they entered, Nyko waved them over to the body on the table.

“Detectives.” Nyko greeted as soon as they arrived at the table

“What have you got for us?” Anya asked after she and Lexa had nodded their heads in greeting.

“Well, I found very similar wounds on this victim that I found on our other victim.” Nyko started. “ Both victims suffered a high amount of blood loss and have several bruises throughout their entire bodies.”

“Can we assume that this was some sort of kidnapping gone wrong or that we’re dealing with a serial killer?” Lexa asked.

“I believe so, yes.” Nyko answered. “Since both victims were missing persons for quite some time, I can safely assume that we are dealing with both a kidnapping and a serial killer. I say this because the murders are pretty much exactly alike and the killer seems to be following the same MO.”

“Awesome.” Anya said sarcastically. “I just love me a serial killer.”

“Thanks Nyko,” Lexa said as she grabbed Anya’s arm to pull her out of the room.

“You’re welcome Detectives.” Nyko replied. “Now go catch a killer.”

“Will do.” Lexa responded.

The detectives left the morgue and returned to the elevator. They rode it back up to the main level. Once they were back at their desks, they started going over the information of the case. As they pieced together the facts and possible suspects, they began setting up their murder board. They were there for awhile and eventually broke for lunch. Lincoln joined them on their trip to Grounder’s as he was also heading out to lunch. He had been working on his own case, a domestic violence case, for several hours. The husband was an alcoholic and had a history of violence. One of his children had called 911 when he had gone on another rampage. When Lincoln and his partner arrived at the home, the children were hiding in the closet, the wife was unconscious in the kitchen, and the husband was nowhere to be seen. They brought the family to the hospital and waited until child services came to watch the kids. After they left the hospital, they came back to the precinct to see if they couldn’t locate the husband. They were unsuccessful at first, but they were still trying. Lincoln’s partner stayed behind to work on some leads while Lincoln grabbed them lunch.

They ordered their lunch to go and brought it back to the precinct. As they ate, Anya and Lexa went over possible witnesses and suspects. They found the victims’ families and got addresses for all of them. They would visit them after they finished eating. As they finished, Captain Indra came out of her office to survey her police force. Her eyes locked with Lexa’s and she walked over.

“Have we gotten anything yet?” She asked.

“We have a couple leads that we’re about to follow up on.” Lexa informed.

“Good. See to it that we get the perpetrator this time.” Indra ordered.

“Yes ma’am” Anya replied.

Indra turned on her heel and stalked back to her office. She shut the door and let the detectives to their work. Lexa and Anya threw away their trash and grabbed their jackets before heading out. They got into Anya’s car and left for their first location.

Hours later, they returned to the precinct. They had visited the victims’ families and coworkers. They had stopped in on some possible witnesses along the way. Anya plopped down into her chair with a huff.

“I didn’t think it would take that long.” She complained.

“Me neither, but we never know what to expect.” Lexa replied.

Lexa took out her notebook and walked over to the murder board. She added her notes to the board in places that made the most sense. Anya watched as she worked and nodded along with what Lexa was writing. Once she was done, she took a seat at her desk. They faced each other and went over some details. They finished after a few minutes and Lexa picked up her desk phone. She dialed the number for the crime scene investigators to see if she could get any information about the crime scene. Anya followed suit and called Nyko to see if he had found anything else on the body. After another hour or so, Lexa hung up the phone. Anya had been done with her conversation in a couple of minutes and had resorted to playing several games of solitaire on her computer as she waited. Lexa rolled her eyes before getting up and writing her new information on the board. Once she was done, she grabbed her keys and said goodbye to her partner. She was finally going to get this damn brace off.

        _______________________

Clarke emerged from the OR after a successful surgery and many hours. That had only encountered some minor complications but Clarke fixed them and continued in with the surgery. Because of her, a man would be able to spend many more years with his family. She felt awesome. She removed the OR scrubs from over top of her regular scrubs and disposed of them in the correct bin. The nurses were taking the patient back to his room and Clarke left to go to the waiting room. She informed the patient's family of his condition once she arrived. His daughter ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. She was only about seven years old. Clarke was happy that she was able to save her dad. She couldn't think of letting another girl grow up without her father.

“Thank you for saving my dad.” The girl said as she released Clarke.

“It was my pleasure, Haley.” Clarke replied with a smile.

Haley smiled back at her and embraced her once again. The girl’s mother came over and shook Clarke’s hand, thanking her over and over again for saving her husband. Clarke nodded and talked with the mother some more about her patient. After a few minutes, Clarke felt a tiny hand tug at her own. She looked down to see Haley pulling at her impatiently. Clarke crouched down in order to be at eye level with her.

“Doctor Clarke. There's a woman over there looking at you. She been looking at you for a while.” Haley said, peeking over Clarke’s shoulder to indicate the woman.

Clarke turned her head and looked over her shoulder. What she saw brought a smile to her face and she turned back to Haley.

“Yes. I do know her. That's my girlfriend, Lexa.” Clarke replied softly.

“She's pretty.” Haley observed.

“She sure is.” Clarke confirmed.

“Why does she have a gun? And why is her arm hurt?” Haley asked.

“Well, Lexa is a cop and she had to take care of some bad men. One of the bad men hurt her arm.” Clarke responded, putting Lexa’s occupation and condition into terms that Haley would understand.

“Oh. Is she going to get better?” Haley asked.

“Mmhm. She’s here to get her sling off. Her arm is all healed.” Clarke replied.

“Good.” Haley said with a nod.

“Would you like to meet her?” Clarke asked.

“Can I?” Haley asked, eyes brightening up.

“Of course.” Clarke said as she stood up.

She turned around and motioned for Lexa to come over. Lexa, who had been watching with a small smile on her face, pushed off of the wall and headed over. Once she was close enough to Clarke, she dropped a kiss on her cheek and gave her a quick hug.

“Hey.” Lexa greeted.

“Hi.” Clarke said. “I would like you to meet Haley.”

Lexa turned her gaze down to the girl before them. She crouched down just like Clarke had before and held out her right hand.

“Hello there Haley.” Lexa greeted with a smile.

“Hi Lexa.” Haley replied while shaking Lexa’s hand. “Is being a cop hard?”

“It can be sometimes.” Lexa replied.

“Do you like being a cop?” Haley asked.

“I do. It has it's perks.” Lexa responded.

“Cool.” Haley said. “Do you think I could be a cop someday?”

“If you work hard enough I think that you can be whatever you want.” Lexa said.

“Thanks Lexa!” Haley exclaimed.

Haley smiled and swung her arms around Lexa’s neck. Lexa was taken by surprise but gladly returned the girl’s hug. Haley released her and went back over to sit with her mom. They would be able to go visit her dad in a little bit. Lea stood back up and watched Haley return to her mother. She wrapped her arm around Clarke’s shoulders and brought her closer.

“She's a cute kid.” Lexa said.

“She sure is. You were great with her.” Clarke replied as she wrapped her arm around Lexa’s back.

“I know. I love kids.” Lexa smiled.

“And here I thought you were a badass commander. No soft spots whatsoever.” Clarke teased.

“Don't tell anyone.” Lexa teased back.

“How about we go get your arm fixed.” Clarke suggested.

“That would be awesome. I'm so tired of this damn brace.” Lexa agreed.

“Lex! There are children around.” Clarke chastised playfully and she smacked Lexa’s arm.

“Oops.” Lexa said as she played along, slapping a hand over her mouth.

“Come on you.” Clarke replied as dropped her arm and wiggled her way out of Lexa’s grasp.

Once they were apart, Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and laced their fingers together. They walked down the hallway and slipped into a vacant room. Lexa removed her jacket and the sling from her shoulder quickly following with her shirt. She sat down on the bed and Clarke took off the small bandage that was covering her healed injury. The stitches had dissolved over the two weeks, leaving a puckered red line. It would heal more over time and leave a small scar. Clarke applied more antibiotics to the area and attached a new bandage. Once she one done, Lexa pulled her shirt back over her head. She stood up from the bed and moved her shoulder up, down, back and forth, and around.

“Feels good to have full range of motion again.” She commented.

“Good.” Clarke nodded.

Clarke picked up Lexa’s jacket from the bed and handed it to her. Lexa slipped it on and moved closer to Clarke. She grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to her. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s shoulders. Lexa hummed her approval before closing the distance between them. They met in the middle, pressing their lips together softly. They didn't make any moves to deepen the kiss. They kept it soft and gentle, lips moving slowly. Clarke pulled away and slid her hands down to press against Lexa’s chest.

“Ready to go?” She asked.

“Mmmhmmm.” Lexa hummed.

Lexa gazed down at Clarke with a graceful look upon her face. She moved her eyes around to take in Clarke. She still wore her scrub cap from the surgery and her face was glowing. Lexa’s guess was that glow came from happiness. Clarke wa happy to be in her arms again, but also because she had saved many a life today. Lexa broke out into a grin a released Clarke. She led the way out of the room, but Clarke was the one to drag them down the hall. Lexa stumbled behind Clarke, clearly taken by surprise when Clarke took her hand to drag her to the locker room. They entered the room and Clarke opened her locker to get her backpack and phone. She pulled over her scrub cap and placed it into the locker before closing it. She took Lexa’s hand in her own and pulled her out the door. They took the elevator back down to the lobby and left the hospital. Minutes later, they arrived at Lexa’s apartment. Gustus greeted them at the door and bounced around the foyer. Lexa scratched his head and told him to go lay down. Gustus listens and soon left the couple in the doorway. They took of their shoes and coats and padded into the living room. Lexa went to the kitchen to start dinner while Clarke disappeared down the hall. A little while later, Clarke reappeared dressed in her pajamas.

Over the last few weeks, both Lexa and Clarke had left clothes at each other's apartments. Mostly because they wanted to spend all of their free time together. Also so that Clarke could make sure Lexa was caring for her shoulder correctly. Clarke entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. She watched as Lexa cooked them dinner. It wasn't a fancy dinner, but it was just right. Good enough for them. Lexa brought the food to the table and they chowed down. Once they finished, Clarke took care of the dished while Lexa went to her room to change. They met back in the living room and cuddled onto the couch. Gustus moved his head up from his bed and looked at them. He saw them get comfortable and laid his head back down between his paws. Lexa and Clarke talked for a little bit about each other's day as they enjoyed being together. They were tired to do anything else. They were about to drift off to sleep when Gustus stood up and walked over to them. He nudged them and woke them up with a small bark. They looked at him and he cocked his head to the side.

“Night Gus.” Lexa said as she stood up, pulling. Clarke with her.

“Woof.” Gus returned.

Clarke smiled and rubbed his head. They trudged down the hallway to the bedroom. They collapsed onto the bed and immediately sought out the other’s warmth.

“Hey Clarke?” “ Lexa asked.

“Yeah Lex?” Clarke whispered.

“I wanna take you on a date.” Lexa replied.

“Ok.” Clarke said lazily.

“Like a real date. Fancy restaurant, nice clothes…” Lexa responded sleepily.

“Hmmm.” Clarke agreed.

Darkness surrounded them and sounds of the city lulled them closer to sleep. They both drifted off, content in each other's arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm posting a day late. I got really busy with unexpected plans. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will feature their fancy date and I'm going to try my hand at some smut, soo we'll see how that goes. As always, let me know your thoughts and feelings down below. 
> 
> \- C


	14. Chapter 14

Lexa awoke to a faceful of blonde hair. She brought a hand up to brush it out of her mouth and face. She tucked it underneath her girlfriend’s neck as she laid her head back down on the pillow. She loved waking up to Clarke snuggled up to her, but the hair in her face got annoying sometimes. She returned her arm around Clarke’s waist and pressed her nose into her neck, breathing in her citrus scent. Clarke hummed quietly and pulled Lexa’s arm closer to her. She laced their fingers together over her stomach and pushed back into Lexa. Lexa, in turn, tightened her grip around her girlfriend and pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck.

“Mmm. Morning.” Clarke hummed.

“Good morning.” Lexa replied.

Clarke brought their entwined fingers to her lips and gently brushed her lips over Lexa’s knuckles, kissing them. She then released them and turned around Lexa’s arms. She lazily threw her arm over Lexa’s waist as Lexa pulled her closer to where their noses were pressed against each other. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before Clarke angled her head to fit her lips against Lexa’s. The kiss was soft and gentle, but only lasted a few seconds. Clarke pulled away far enough to so she could take in the full view of her girlfriend's face. Her full lips, her magnificent, piercing green eyes, her soft cheeks with their prominent cheekbones, and finally, the sharp, elegant angle of her jawbone. Her girlfriend was exquisite and she loved her. She loved when she would come visit her at the hospital and when she would kiss her senseless, which happen quite often. She loved everything about Lexa and loved the fact that she was her’s and only her’s. The brush of a thumb over her cheek brought her back to the present and she focused on the gorgeous woman before her.

“Where’d you go just then?” Lexa questioned.

“Just thinking about my amazing girlfriend.” Clarke replied.

“Oh yeah? She must be one lucky girl.” Lexa said.

“She sure is. Having me and all.” Clarke responded as she gestured to herself.

“Hmm. Does your girlfriend get to kiss you?” Lexa asked.

“Mmmhmm.” Clarke replied as she planted a kiss on Lexa’s lips. “Just like that.”

Lexa smiled and pulled Clarke closer to her. She brushed her thumb over the blonde’s cheek once more before pulling her head closer and kissing her. She moved her lips against Clarke’s slow and sensual. Moving her tongue over Clarke’s bottom lip, she sucked it into her mouth and bit down gently. Clarke moaned into her mouth and placed and back of Lexa’s neck, holding her there. Their tongues fought against each other and explored the other’s mouth. Lexa ended the kiss with a quick nip to Clarke’s lower lip, leaving the woman in her arms breathless.

“How about like that?” Lexa asked.

“Oh, definitely.” Clarke replied with a grin on her face.

Clarke pulled Lexa back to her and crashed their lips together in another sensual kiss. After a moment, Lexa moved to deepen the kiss. Clarke obliged to Lexa’s eagerness and pushed Lexa onto her back and swung a leg over her abdomen. Lexa’s hands settled on the blondes hips as Clarke threaded her fingers into Lexa’s long, brown locks. She started grinding her hips down against Lexa’s, earning a loud moan from her girlfriend. Abandoning Lexa’s lips, Clarke peppered kisses down her jaw and towards her neck. Lexa moved her head to the side, allowing her girlfriend more room to work. She rolled her hips upward and bit her lip when Clarke nipped at her pulse point. She felt Clarke grin against her skin and slid her hands up Clarke’s back. She flipped them over so that she was lying between Clarke’s legs. Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist in response. Lexa leaned down and crashed her lips into Clarke’s. The blonde returned the kiss while wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. They got lost in the kiss with hands caressing soft skin as their mouths moved. Before things got more heated than they already were, Lexa broke the kiss and removed Clarke’s legs from around her waist. Clarke whined in protest, but Lexa just smirked and got off of the bed.

“Lex!” Clarke whined. “I wasn’t done with you.”

“Nor I you, but we both have work to get ready for.” Lexa explained.

“FIne.” Clarke agreed as she rose from the bed and pecked Lexa’s lips. “To be continued.”

Clarke left the room and padded to the kitchen. Gustus greeted her as she passed his bed. She rubbed his head and continued walking to the kitchen. Once there, she opened the pantry and hauled out Gustus’s dog food. She filled his bowl and and then his water. She placed the bag back into the pantry as Gustus attacked his food bowl. Lexa entered the kitchen a couple moments later dressed in her running clothes. She wore black leggings that hugged her legs and showed off her fantastic ass. Her top was a tight, gray long sleeve that outlined her muscles. Once Clarke caught sight of her, she whistled.

“Damn.” She breathed.

Lexa walked over to Clarke and placed her hands on her girlfriend’s hips. Clarke snaked her arms around Lexa’s waist in response.

“What was that?” Lexa asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Damn.” Clarke repeated a little louder.

“What’s got you saying that?” Lexa questioned.

“My girlfriend is hot.” Clarke replied.

Lexa grinned and leaned her head down to capture Clarke’s lips in her own. The kiss was left short and sweet with Lexa pulling away reluctantly.

“I’m gonna run now.” She said quietly.

“K.” Clarke replied.

Lexa retracted her hands and snapped her fingers at Gustus.

“C’mon Gus. Let’s go.” She said sternly.

Gustus’s ears popped up at the mention of the word ‘go’ and her promptly bounded over to the door. The girls followed her and Lexa pulled her running shoes out of the closet. She sat down to pull them on and lace them up. Once she was done, she clipped the great dane’s leash on. She kissed Clarke one last time before turning to the door.

“Be back in a bit.” She called over her shoulder.

Clarke closed the door behind them and turned back into the apartment. She went back to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. As it was brewing, she retreated back into the bedroom. She opened her drawer and pulled out a pair of clean scrubs. She always kept a pair there for whenever she stayed over. She quickly changed into them and picked up the pair of scrubs she had worn yesterday from the floor. She walked out of the bedroom and stopped outside of a door a couple paces down. She opened it and entered the small laundry room, OPening the washer, she tossed her scrubs inside. She took the laundry out of the dryer and threw it into the basket. She picked up the basket and balanced it on her hip. She brought it back into the bedroom and started folding. Placing the clothes down in an orderly fashion, she ended up with two piles. One for her and one for Lexa. As she put the clothes away in their proper drawers, she thought about how domestic this all was. She seriously debated why she even had her own apartment anymore. She spent most of her time at Lexa’s, so why not just move in? Well, first of all, where would Lexa stand on this? And second, what was she going to do with Raven? They were roommates after all.

Clarke shook her head and padded into the bathroom. Taking the hair-tie off of her wrist, she pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She twisted the handles of the faucet and the water started running. She stuck her hands under the flow and brought her face closer to the sink. Splashing the water up, she washed her face. Once she was done, she dried her face with a towel and headed back into the kitchen. The coffee was done and she gratefully poured herself a cup. With the warm mug in her hands, she stared out of the window. She looked out over the city, taking in the rise and fall of skyscrapers that reached out for what seemed like forever. She was just about to turn around when she felt warm arms envelop her from behind. She hadn’t even heard Lexa and Gus come in. She smiled into her up as she took a sip. She relaxed into her girlfriend’s arm and hummed in happiness.

“Such a beautiful view, huh?” Her girlfriend said.

“Sure is. I love where the skyline meets the edge of the city.” Clarke agreed,

“Know what I love?” Lexa asked as she pressed a kiss to Clarke’s neck.

“Hmm?” Clarke hummed as she placed a hand on Lexa’s arms.

“You.” Lexa stated.

Clarke raised an eyebrow and turned around. She wasn’t expecting that, but she should have known it was coming.

“I love you too.” She replied with a grin.

Lexa took the coffee mug out of Clarke’s hand and set it down on the counter. She turned back to Clarke with a huge smile and tightened her grip around her waist. Without waiting a second longer, she surged forward and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. A kiss filled with love and adoration. They moved slow, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together. Clarke broke the kiss and rested her head on her girlfriend’s chest. The brunette slid her hands up to rub the blonde’s back. They stayed like that for a little bit, relishing in the moment. Clarke lifted her head and gently pushed Lexa away. She scrunched up her nose and looked up at Lexa.

“Go take a shower.” She said. “You stink.”

“But I want to hug you more.” Lexa pouted.

“And you can.” Clarke replied as she started to back away. “When you don’t smell.”

Lexa’s pout turned into a mischievous grin. Clarke’s eyes went wide and she lifted her hands up in front of her. Lexa took a step forward with her arms outstretched. Clarke backed up more, almost into the table.

“Oh no you don’t!” She exclaimed.

She ducked under Lexa’s arms and ran into the living room. Lexa chased after her with a grin. Clarke stopped and faced her girlfriend when the couch separated them . Lexa moved to go around the couch, but Clarke moved away from her. Lexa picked up her speed and continued to follow Clarke around the couch. Gustus joined in on the chase, happily barking as they went along. Clarke laughed as Lexa continued to chase her. When they finally stopped, Clarke was behind the couch, staring at Lexa, who was in front of the couch, with a gleam in her eye. They were both grinning when Lexa raised an eyebrow. Clarke’s grin subsided into a small smile. Suddenly, Lexa jumped over the couch toward her. Clarke sidestepped, narrowly escaping her girlfriend’s hands. Her escape attempt was futile though as Lexa caught up to her and softly tackled her into the couch. Clarke giggled and playfully beat her fists against the brunette’s chest.

“Eww.” She squealed.

Lexa grabbed Clarke’s wrist and pinned them onto the couch above her head. The blonde squirmed underneath of her, trying to throw her off. Finally, Clarke ceased her writhing when she realised she wasn’t going to get anywhere. She stared up at her girlfriend with her bottom lip sticking out in a pout. Lexa gave her a small smile and leaned down to kiss her. She sucked the blonde’s lower lip into her mouth and bit down gently, eliciting a soft moan from her. She pulled away and removed herself from onto of Clarke. She turned around and sauntered down the hallway, stripping of her shirt as she went. Clarke watched her go and fought the urge to join her. She rolled her eyes and got up from the couch. Lexa was going to be the death of her. She reentered the kitchen and picked up her abandoned coffee. She set about making breakfast and had just finished the eggs and toast when Lexa entered the kitchen dressed for work. Gustus joined them as they ate, lying on the floor at their feet and listening as they talked.

“What time does your shift end today?” Lexa asked as she got up to rinse her plate.

“Six.” Clarke replied, joining her at the sink.

“Awesome.” Lexa said. “I’m taking you out tonight.”

“Are you now?” Clarke asked as she moved closer to her girlfriend.

“Yep.” Lexa replied, pecking the blonde’s lips with her own. “I’ll text you the details.”

“How romantic.” Clarke replied sarcastically.

“You love it.” Lexa shot back as she filled a travel mug with coffee.

Once Lexa was done, they moved to the living room and towards the door. Slipping on their shoes, Clarke grabbed her backpack while Lexa took their jackets from the closet. They opened the door to find Octavia poised to knock on the wood.

“About time. I was beginning to think we’d be late.” Octavia stated as she dropped her arm.

Clarke rolled her eyes and stepped out of the apartment . Lexa handed her her jacket and she pulled it on, shortly followed by her backpack. Lexa stepped out of the apartment and gave Gustus one last pat before closing and locking the door. They all made their way to the elevator, Clarke and Lexa hand in hand, and rode it down to the first floor. When they reached the front doors, Clarke turned around and kissed Lexa before pulling away.

“See you later.” She said matter of factly.

“Have a good day babe.” Lexa returned.

The couple stepped apart to go their own separate ways. Clarke turned towards Octavia to find her miming a gag. Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend’s antics and pushed past her towards the car.

“Shut up.” She huffed playfully.

“What?” Octavia returned with her own playful huff. “You guys are gross.”

“Uh-huh. Have you seen yourself and Lincoln?” Clarke shot back. “That’s the definition of gross.”

“So? I can’t help it.” Octavia replied with a shrug. “He’s hot.”

“Then you should understand me and Lexa.” Clarke said.

“I get your point.” Octavia responded with a wave of her hand. “But you’re still gross.”

“Just get in the car.” Clarke sighed.

They clambered into the car and shot off to work.

        ______________________

“Well if it isn’t Butterfly and Star Fruit. The lights of my life.” Raven called as she entered the break room.

Octavia and Clarke groaned comically as Raven barged in and picked at their lunch.

“Hello there Destroyer of Peace.” Octavia returned.

Raven walked around the table and flicked Octavia’s ear. She pulled out a chair and received a punch in the arm for her assault. Raven stuck her tongue out at Octavia as she rubbed her arm and plopped down in her seat.

  
“Thanks Drizzlebrain.” She sarcastically replied.

“Just letting you know how I feel, Raggerbums.” Octavia shot back.

“O. I wasn’t born with enough middle fingers to bet you know how I feel about you.” Raven teased.

“But you love me anyways.” Octavia singsonged as she threw her arms around Raven’s shoulder.

Raven managed to keep a straight face for half a minute before they both broke out laughing. Raven threw her arms around Octavia to return her hug.

“Yeah. I still love you.” She confirmed.

They broke their embrace and raven pushed her chair back. She swung her legs up from the floor and planted them in Octavia’s lap. Octavia rested her hands on Raven’s legs and started to massage her bad one.

“So...About this date tonight.” Octavia said to Clarke. “What does it entail?”

“I’m not sure. All she said was it was going to be fancy and to dress appropriately.” Clarke replied nonchalantly.

“Ooo. Sounds like fun.” Raven said while wiggling her eyebrows.

Clarke’s pager beeped and she picked it up to look at the page. She rose quickly and threw away her trash.

“Gotta go.” She said quickly.

“Ok. Just know that we’re gonna wanna hear about that date.” Octavia called after her.

Clarke waved her hand in the direction on the two brunettes as she disappeared through the door. She heard Raven snort her disapproval at her response and rolled her eyes. She rushed down the hallway and to the stairs. She didn’t have time to take the elevator. She had to get there as soon as she could. She burst out of the stairwell, slightly out of breath. Quickly making her way towards the sound of chaos, Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. Once she reached the room, she saw nurses surrounding the bed of a young girl. The girl, Tris, had come in the day before with complaints of severe headaches. Clarke had given her a head CT. What she found broke her heart. Tris was suffering from a malignant tumor pushing against her parietal lobe. They had given her medicine to suppress the pressure and it had seemed to be working. But judging from the condition she was in now, the medicine didn’t work. Clarke pushed her way through the nurses, who were trying to hold the seizing girl down, to assess the damage.

“Get her to the OR now!” She shouted.

The nurses obeyed and quickly set about pushing the bed down the hall. Clarke ran after them, shucking her whitecoat as she went. Her mother met her along the way with her scrub cap in hand. Clarke traded her with her coat and shot her a grateful look.

“Thanks Mom.” She said.

“You’re welcome honey. Now go save a life.” Abby replied.

Clarke entered the OR and began scrubbing down her hands and arms after she fixed her scrub cap on her head. Once she was done, she walked through the sliding door that separated the scrub room from where she would perform the surgery. The nurses helped her suit up the rest of the way and pulled gloves onto her hands. She was handed a scalpel and she took a deep breath before stepping up to the table and plunging into her emergency surgery.

      _________________________

Several hours later, Clarke was stripping off her blood soaked gloves and surgery gown. Her face was set in a glare as she scrubbed her hands once more. She had been successful, but barely. There had been many complications along the way, but Tris pulled through. After the intense surgery, she had been sent to the ICU to recover. Clarke was relieved but also angry at herself for letting this happen to a little girl.

She checked the watch on her wrist to find she still had ten minutes left in her shift. She dropped her hand and left the room, leaving her worries behind. She took the time she had left and spent it checking on her patients. After she was done, she swung by the locker room to grab her backpack. She took the elevator down and made the fifteen minute walk home. She opened her apartment door and was immediately bombarded by Raven and Octavia. They pulled her inside by the arms. Raven directed her towards the bathroom while Octavia rid her of her backpack. Clarke didn’t protest because she really needed a shower.

“Hurry up and clean yourself.” Raven insisted as she pushed Clarke into the bathroom.

Clarke obliged her and took a quick shower. When she was done, she emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She entered her room to find her best friends sprawled on her bed talking in hushed tones. They snapped their mouths shut when they realized the blonde was in the room. Clarke raised an eyebrow at them before she noticed the array of dresses laid out. She padded over and ran her hand along the fabric.

“Where did these come from?” She asked.

“Harper owed me a favor. Her mom owns the dress shop on fifth.” Octavia replied.

“They’re beautiful.” Clarke whispered.

“Now go try them on and we’ll see which one suits you the best.” Raven urged.

Clarke smiled and draped the dresses over her arm. She stopped by her dresser on the way to grab some undergarments. She slipped back into the bathroom and tried on the dresses one by one. She came out of the bathroom after putting on each dress to get her friend’s opinions. By the end, they had all decided on a deep blue dress that brought out her sapphire eyes. It hugged her in all the right ways and accented her curves. And though it was a long dress, a slit up the side of the skirt revealed her smooth, defined legs. It had one strap running over her right shoulder, leaving the other side open to expose her pale skin. It made her feel like she was going to her senior prom all over again and it made her smile.

“Damn girl.” Octavia breathed.

“Ditto.” Raven agreed.

Clarke blushed and moved over to them.

“Thank you.” She said.

“No problem.” Octavia replied. “Now go do your make-up and I’ll do your hair.”

Clarke nodded and they all headed over to the vanity placed against the wall near the window. Clarke pulled out the chair and began to sit but paused when she heard a knock on the door.

“Lexa.” She whispered.

“I got it. Finish getting ready.” Raven said.

Clarke sat down and applied her make-up as Octavia ran a brush through her hair. After a couple minutes, Clarke was ready to go. Octavia had fixed her hair into a braided updo and it was beautiful. Clarke slipped on a pair of simple black heels and followed Octavia into the living room. As she entered, she was met with the most breathtaking sight she had ever seen. Lexa was standing in her living room in the most sophisticated tux. It fit her perfectly and showed off her slim figure. She had a blue tie to match Clarke’s dress, Octavia must have tipped her off, along with a bouquet of flowers. Her hair was down but pulled back away from her face. Clarke gulped and breathed deeply as she took in the gorgeous woman before her. Her eyes trailed up her girlfriend’s body to meet her eyes. When she met the green, she knew Lexa had been checking her out as well. Octavia gently shoved her and broke her out of her trance. Clarke cleared her throat walked over to Lexa.

“You look amazing.” Clarke complimented as she ran a hand up Lexa’s arm.

“Says the girl who is beyond beautiful and has taken my breath away.” Lexa returned.

They stared into each other’s eyes once again, reassuring themselves that this was indeed real and not a dream.

“If you two are done eye fucking...You have somewhere to be.” Raven interrupted.

“Umm.. Right.” Lexa stammered.

She gave Clarke the roses and received a kiss on the cheek. Clarke handed the flowers to Octavia so she could take care of them. She turned back to Lexa and took her hand. She dragged her towards the door and opened it, eager to get going. They exited the apartment and started down the hall.

“Make sure to use protection!” Raven called after them.

Lexa and Clarke looked at each other before rolling their eyes. They set off towards the elevator, trying to ignore the jokes coming from behind them. Raven and Octavia never got enough of embarrassing Clarke. Once they made it downstairs and outside, they got into Lexa’s car and drove off to their destination.

      _________________________

They came crashing into the apartment a couple hours later, vaguely aware of the things they were bumping into. They were too engrossed in each other to notice and kicked off their shoes. They weren’t met by Gustus like they usually were. Lincoln had taken him for the weekend for a long over do visit. Once they were completely inside, Clarke was pushed up against the door, effectively slamming it shut. Lexa’s lips were everywhere. Her lips, her neck, her chest, her shoulders. Basically anywhere her mouth could reach skin. Clarke threw her head back to encourage Lexa’s movements. Lexa’s were on her hips, pulling at the fabric of the dress. They found the zipper and quickly unzipped it, revealing more skin. Clarke slid her hands underneath the collar of Lexa’s tux jacket and pushed at it. Lexa took a step back and released Clarke long enough to throw the jacket off and onto the floor. Clarke pushed off of the door and backed Lexa into the back of the couch. Lips found lips once again as Clarke’s deft hands loosened the tie around Lexa’s neck. She untied it and slipped it off. When her hands were free, her fingers moved back to Lexa’s shirt, unbuttoning it as she bit down on her girlfriend’s lip. Lexa moaned into her mouth and pushed back against her. All of a sudden, Lexa stopped Clarke’s hands from their task. Clarke broke their kiss and looked at her confused. Lexa just smirked and bent down to pick Clarke up. The blonde gasped in surprise and attacked Lexa’s throat with kisses as she was carried bridal style to the bedroom.

Once inside, Lexa kicked the door shut with her foot and finished walking over to the bed. She laid the blonde down gently on the bed and tugged at the strap on Clarke’s shoulder, taking it off as she pulled of the rest of the dress. Clarke lifted her hips off the bed to allow Lexa the ability to undress her. Lexa breathed in sharply when she found that Clarke had chosen to forgo wearing a bra. She tore off her shirt and pants hurriedly, wanting to be back against her girlfriend. She moved to be on top of Clarke and they both moaned when their skin connected. Clarke grasped her hands on Lexa’s face and pulled her closer to where she could capture her lips in a searing kiss. They broke apart only for Lexa to trail kisses down Clarke’s neck and towards her chest. When she reached her breasts, she didn't hesitate to give them attention. She moved to one and swiftly took the nipple into her mouth, gently sucking and nipping. Clarke moaned again and bucked her hips up into Lexa’s. The brunette's hand snaked up, catching the other breast and rolling the nipple between her fingers. She switched sides giving them both the same amount of affection. Abandoning the blonde’s breasts, Lexa moved down Clarke’s stomach, peppering kissed as she went.

Reaching where Clarke wanted her most, Lexa brushed her hand over the fabric, teasing her. She earned a loud moan and a whimper when she decided to bypass the blonde's center. Instead she kissed her way down Clarke’s legs, making sure to pinch at the skin, teasing her even more.

“Lex..” Clarke breathed.

“Hmmm.” Lexa hummed as she started trailing kissed back up, stopping when she reached Clarke’s inner thighs.

“Come here.” Clarke continued.

Lexa moved back up Clarke’s body and kissed her once more. Their tongues danced their dance as Clarke reached around Lexa’s back to undo the clasp of her bra. Lexa sat back on her knees as she let the bra fall, uncovering her smaller breasts. She tossed it onto the floor as Clarke bit her lip. She reached up to cup them, feeling their weight in her hands. Lexa placed her hands on Clarke’s shoulder and pushed her back down. She then lowered herself down to kiss Clarke again and again until her desire got the best of her. She slid down her body and hooked her fingers in the waistband of Clarke’s underwear. With a nod from the blonde, she slowly drew the fabric down and slipped her off of her legs. She let the garment fall to the floor as she took in the sight of her girlfriend completely naked before her. She kneeled between smooth legs and rubbed her hands up and down Clarke’s thighs. Clarke bucked her hips again, begging to be touched.

“Please Lexa..” Clarke begged.

Lexa smirked and slid her hand closer to Clarke’s center. She pressed her hand against it and split the lips apart to find Clarke completely and utterly wet for her. She smiled as she trailed a finger through the wetness and towards the clit. Reaching her destination, she circled it a few times before adding pressure and brushing her finger over it. Clarke moaned and bucked her hips in response. Satisfied with the reaction, Lexa slid her finger back down to her entrance. But before she plunged her finger inside, she looked up to find Clarke’s eye closed tightly in enjoyment. She was biting her bottom lip and breathing heavily.

“Clarke.” She called softly. “Open your eyes.”

Clarke did as she was told and met Lexa’s eyes. Lexa slowly entered Clarke with one finger, watching her as she did so. Lexa moaned as she felt Clarke’s walls envelop her. Clarke moaned again and moved her hips, trying to make Lexa go faster. Lexa just draped her arm over her hips to keep them down. She wanted to take it slow and give Clarke the pleasure she deserved. She pumped her finger in and out slowly as Clarke got used to the feeling of having her inside. When she felt Clarke was ready, she inserted a second finger, adding to the pressure. She started to move faster, Clarke’s moans encouraging her as she went. She angled her hand so that she hit that special spot inside of Clarke with every thrust. She pressed her thumb to Clarke’s clit, stimulating more and more pleasure to arise. Clarke’s breathing got heavier as she neared the edge. She hips were bucking against Lexa’s arm and her hands were fisted in the sheets. Lexa slowed down her movements because she didn't want Clarke to reach her climax just yet. She moved upwards to connect their lips in a passion filled kiss. She lifted her leg over Clarke’s thigh and straddled it, positioning her own thigh behind her hand. As she grinded down, her thigh added more force behind each thrust, which in turn made Clarke move her hips more erratically.

She supported herself with her arm as she continued her advancement. Lexa once again trailed kisses down Clarke’s neck until she reached her pulse point. Once she was there, she sucked and nipped at it, making her mark on the blonde. Lexa picked up her speed and thrusted deeper into Clarke. Clarke dug her nails into Lexa’s back as pleasure took over and she fell over the edge crying out Lexa’s name. Lexa slowed down, helping her ride out her high. When Clarke’s hips stopped rolling, Lexa removed her fingers from Clarke’s walls. She trailed her fingers up and brushed them over Clarke’s side. As her breathing evened out, Clarke gazed up into Lexa’s face, taking in the smile that graced it.

“I love you.” Clarke murmured.

“I love you too.” Lexa replied softly.

They laid together for a little bit before Clarke rolled them over and straddled Lexa’s hips.

“Your turn.” She stated.

She bent down and kissed Lexa hard. She broke the kiss and sat back up, tracing her fingers over Lexa’s abs. She lightly brushed her fingertips over warm skin and pressed down harder when she reached the brunette’s breasts. Lexa rolled her hips upward when Clarke pinched at her skin. Clarke bent back down to pay special attention to the lobes of flesh that enticed her. She brought a nipple into her mouth as her had rolled the other bud between her fingers. Lexa let out a breathy moan and encouraged Clarke with a hand pressed against her back. As she continued her work, she moved down inserted herself between the brunette’s legs. She trailed kissed along tan skin and swirled her tongue into the grooves of her girlfriend’s six pack. She stopped as she reached the top of Lexa’s underwear. She pressed one last kiss to Lexa’s stomach before removing the fabric from where Clarke wanted to be.

Clarke stated in awe at what she found. Lexa was beautiful and Clarke wanted to be nowhere except for right here. Lexa spred her legs wider to accommodate Clarke and open herself up to her. Clarke wasted no time and immediately kissed her way down Lexa’s thigh. Once she reached her center, she pulled aside the lips and lashed her tongue over Lexa’s clit. The brunette moaned and thrust her hips upward into Clarke’s mouth. Clarke continued her onslaught to the sensitive bud as she found Lexa liked the contact.

“Clarke..” Lexa moaned.

Clarke moved her fingers up and promptly inserted two fingers inside her girlfriend's warm, velvety walls. She continued to thrust as she nipped at Lexa’s clit. She lifted her head to sneak a glance at Lexa and found that she was watching Clarke as she worked. Clarke smiled at her and started pushing deeper. The brunette threaded her fingers into Clarke’s hair and pressed her further into her. Clarke licked around Lexa’s clit and then down to where her fingers were. She moved her tongue up and down and added pressure to wear Lexa needed it. Lexa threw her head back and cried out as Clarke pushed her over the edge and into a well of pleasure. She rode out her orgasm on Clarke’s fingers and stilled when it faded away. Clarke slipped her fingers from Lexa and made her way back up to Lexa’s mouth. She kissed her slow and soft, enjoying the feel of her naked body pressed up against her’s. Lexa returned the kiss and after what seemed like hours, but was only a minute, they broke apart. Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s chest as they both caught their breath. Lexa had her arm around Clarke’s back and barely brushed her fingertips over bare skin, sending a tingling sensation up Clarke’s spine. Clarke etched patterns into Lexa’s stomach with her fingernails as she listened to Lexa’s heartbeat. She sighed in content, completely satisfied with the events that had occurred.

They laid in each other’s arms, legs tangled together, skin to skin, smiles adorning their faces. They only stayed like that for a little bit before they started up again and jumped into the flaming pit of desire once again, bringing each other to the edge and back and then over. Again and again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? This was my first time writing smut so I hope you enjoyed it. I tried my best. Let me know what you thought and any advice/ideas for the next time. 
> 
> Also, I'm going to switch my updates to Saturday because I don't usually get done with the chapter until very late on Fridays. 
> 
> So until next week
> 
> \- C


	15. Chapter 15

Sun crept through the blinds of the window, spilling streams of light over a pile of tangled limbs. The sheets rose and fell with each steady breath the couple took. Blonde and brunette tresses were strewn across the pillows. As the sun continued to rise, it made its way into Clarke’s eyes. Her face scrunched up in disapproval and she slowly blinked her eyes open. She brought a hand up to shield her them from the glaring beams. She shifted slightly in bed so that she was propped up on an elbow, hovering over Lexa. The sun’s rays no longer blinded her and she let her gaze fall on the brunette. She was turned away from Clarke, having been the little spoon, the sheets pooled around her waist. Clarke trailed her eyes up and down the smooth, tan back, tracing the lines of defined muscles. Her eyes went up and over her shoulder and down her arm. They locked onto the intricately designed tattoo th brunette so perfectly sported. It was a tribal pattern and Clarke was fascinated. She brought her fingers to it and lightly ran her fingertips over it. Her tracing soon turned to soft touched all over her girlfriend's back, chest and torso. Lexa began to stir and caught the blonde’s hand, bringing it against her chest and holding it there.

“Too early.” She murmured.

Clarke chucked softly and laid back down, tugging the brunette closer.

“It is now?” She asked teasingly.

“Mmmhmm.” Lexa grumbled.

“Guess someone doesn't want morning sex.” Clarke said after pressing a kiss to Lexa’s shoulder blade and starting to pull away.

Lexa shot up, dropping Clarke’s hand to her waist.

“Nope. Not early at all.” She said eagerly.

She moved to straddle the blonde, placing her hands on either side of Clarke’s head. Grinning down at her, she caressed her cheek with the back of her hand. Clarke closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. Lexa leaned down to connect their lips in a soft kiss, moving slowly. Clarke’s hands grabbed onto the brunette’s back to being her closer so that their skin pressed together. She absolutely loved the feeling of her skin brushing ever so slightly against her girlfriend’s. As the kiss turned from soft and delicate to hard and desperate, Clarke flipped them over to take control. She grinded her hips down against Lexa’s, making the brunette arch her back and meet Clarke’s hips with her own. Clarke trailed her hands down Lexa’s sides lightly, causing her to shiver. As her hands came back up, she brushed her thumbs over her girlfriend's breasts, earning a small gasp and hum of approval. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths and Lexa’s hands gripped onto Clarke's hips. Clarke finally broke the kiss and started to pull away with Lexa’s lips chasing her own. Clarke stopped her with a finger pressed against the brunette's lips. The blonde silently removed herself from between her girlfriend's legs and proceeded to slip in Lexa’s shirt from the night before. She padded out of the room, stopping only to send a wink over her shoulder to a gaping Lexa.

Lexa opened and closed her mouth, willing words to come, but they never did. She stared out the door that the blonde had just disappeared through and cursed to herself. Her girlfriend was such a tease. She had gotten her all worked up and then just up and left. Lexa raised an eyebrow and decided to play the blonde's game. If she was going to tease, the she was going to get teased. She rose from the collected clothing from her dresser. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and walked out of the bedroom wearing a pair of shorts and a sports bra with her shirt in hand. She followed the aroma of coffee to the kitchen where she found her girlfriend humming as she poured a cup of coffee. Clarke turned around when she heard Lexa’s walk in. Lexa waited until Clarke was looking at her and noticed the small frown when she took in her attire. Lexa lifted her shirt over her head and pulled it on, making sure to flex her arms and abs as she did. When she was done, she looked Clarke in the eye, seeing that she was biting her lip. Lexa smirked and sent her a wink before turning around and heading for the door. She pulled on her running shoes and opened the door.

“Be back in a bit.” She called over her shoulder as she left.

“But..” She heard Clarke stammer after her.

Lexa shut the door and jogged down the hall towards the stairs. Once she was downstairs and outside, she picked up her speed and continued to run down the street. She only ran a couple of blocks before she turned around and sprinted back home. She figures she had given the blonde enough time to think about her actions earlier. If she thought she was going to make her beg, she was wrong. When she made it back upstairs, she had been gone for a total of fifteen minutes. She opened the door and walked in. Clarke was no longer in the kitchen, but Lexa heard the sound of running water from down the hall. Clarke was in the shower. Perfect. She probably thought she wasn't going to get any this morning, but Lexa had a different idea. She snuck down the hallway, peeling off her sweat covered clothes as she went. She quietly opened the bathroom door, careful as to not make any sounds. She silently closed the door behind her and tiptoed over the the shower. She pulled back the curtain just enough to step into the shower behind the blonde. She reached out and gently placed her hands on Clarke’s hips, the blonde jumping slightly but relaxing when she realized who it was. Clarke leaned back into Lexa, sinking into her touch. The water cascaded over them as Lexa pressed kisses across Clarke’s back. Lexa moved her lips up to Clarke’s neck, brushing blonde hair away. Clarke moved her head to the side to allow the brunette more room to work over her delicate skin. Her hands moved upwards towards her girlfriend's breasts where they now kneaded and pinched at the perfect lobes. Lexa lightly nipped at the outer shell of the blonde's ear, causing her to moan. Lexa shifted her hands back down to Clarke's waist as she continued her affectionate kisses.

“Two can play your game.” She whispered into Clarke's eat before she retracted her hands and took a step back.

Clarke turned around and grabbed her wrist, preventing her from leaving.

“Oh no you don't.” She said as she whirled them around and pinned Lexa to the wall underneath the stream of water.

“Oh?” Lexa asked with a raised eyebrow as the water ran down her body. “I was just repaying your favor.”

“My favor, huh?” Clarke asked seductively, returning Lexa’s raised eyebrow.

“Mmmhmm.” Lexa said as she bit her lower lip.

Not a moment later, Clarke crashed their lips together. Lexa brought a hand up to tangle in her girlfriend's soaking wet hair. She felt the blonde's tongue gently prodding at her lips asking for entrance. Lexa allowed her inside, immediately tangling their tongues. They continued to kiss under the spray of the shower head. Clarke’s hands slid down Lexa’s stomach and pressed her palm flat against the muscles. Lexa hummed and pulled away, breaking the kiss.

“Can't get enough of those can you?” She said playfully.

“Nope.” Clarke replied emphasizing the word with a pinch to the brunette’s stomach.

Lexa smiled and leaned back to kiss Clarke again. Clarke kissed her back forcefully, building the passion between them. Detaching her lips from Lexa’s, Clarke started to pepper kisses along her jaw. Lexa threw her head back, giving Clarke access to the expanse of her neck and slid her hands around Clarke's back. As Clarke nipped and sucked at her throat, Lexa grabbed onto the blonde's ass and pulled her closer. Clarke moaned slightly as her breasts were pressed against Lexa’s. Lexa returned the moan when Clarke started sucking on the skin of her breast. The blonde's hand began to creep lower until it reached its destination. She returned her lips to Lexa's as she wrapped an arm around the brunette's back to support her as she sunk two fingers into her tight walls. Clarke moaned into Lexa’s mouth at the feeling of her fingers encased in velvety silk. She started moving her hands leisurely, torturing her girlfriend with the slow pace. She felt Lexa’s fingernails scraping down her back and started moving her hand faster. Lexa broke the kiss and buried her head in Clarke’s shoulder, the shower steam floating around them like a fog. Clarke shifted her hand so that she could press her thumb directly to her girlfriend's clit.

“Ooh” Lexa moaned.

Clarke hummed in response and continued adding the pressure and moving her thumb in circles around the little nub. Lexa was canting her hips into Clarke’s hand trying to make her go faster. Clarke kept the pace and admired how amazing her girlfriend looked with water droplets suiting in her tan skin. Lexa’s chest was heaving up and down slowly, bringing her breasts closer to Clarke’s mouth. She took a nipple into her mouth and sucked at it, nipping gently. Clarke increased her speed once more and pressed open mouthed kisses to Lexa’s neck. Lexa’s hips met Clarke's thrusts, bringing her closer and closer to the edge with each one. Their rhythm started to become erratic and Lexa fell over the edge.

“Oh. Clarke!” She cried.

Both women were panting as Clarke slowed down, letting Lexa ride out her orgasm. Lexa’s hands found Clarke’s cheeks and softly took them in her hands. She turned Clarke’s face back to her and kissed her deeply. Clarke hummed into the kiss that quickly became more. Lexa’s hands drifted down to Clarke’s hips as Clarke wrapped hers around Lexa's neck. They pushed against each other, tongues battling in the other’s mouth. Lexa gripped Clarke’s hips harder and pushed her backwards, careful as to not slip in the wet floor of the shower. Clarke's back slammed into the cold tile wall behind her and she quietly moaned. Lexa caught the moan in her mouth as she continued to kiss Clarke breathless.

Lexa slid her hands up from Clarke’s hips to her breasts. She palmed them, weighing them in her hands. Being away from the heat of the water made the blonde's breasts pebble. Lexa took two erect nipples in her fingers and lightly squeezed causing Clarke to moan, letting the brunette know how aroused she was. She grinned into the kiss, breaking it. She pulled away just enough to take in the blissful look on her girlfriend's face before she attack her neck with kisses. She nipped and sucked at the skin, leaving her mark all over the blonde. Her mouth moved lower and she brushed her hand over Clarke’s stomach. As she continued her trail of kisses down Clarke’s beautiful body, she kneeled down onto her knees. She threw one of Clarke’s legs over her shoulder to give her a better vantage point. She looked up to see Clarke’s head thrown back in anticipation. She smirked and set back to work. Wrapping her arm around the leg Clarke was standing on, she placed her hand on the blonde's ass to support her. Clarke leaned up against the wall to take some of her weight off of her leg and to aid Lexa. Lexa trained her eyes back to Clarke’s center and found her open and wanting.

She opened Clarke’s outer lips with her fingers to expose her clit. The sensitive nub was out from under its hood waiting for the attention that Lexa would soon give it. She drew her head closer and moved her tongue in figure eights over the bundle of nerves. She heard Clarke gasp and she hummed in return. She abandoned her worship of the blonde's clit and flatten her tongue to lick a broad stroke along her sex. Clarke moaned and found purchase in Lexa’s wet curls. Her fingers threaded into the long locks as she pushed Lexa’s head closer to her. Feeling more than encouraged, Lexa flicked her tongue around the blonde's entrance. She teased Clarke for a little bit, staying close to the entrance but never entering.

“Lexa..” Clarke growled.

“Yes, my love?” Lexa asked as she peppered kisses along Clarke’s inner thigh.

“Stop teasing.” She returned.

“But it's fun.” Lexa replied, running her hands closer to Clarke’s center and then away.

“Lexa…” Clarke warned. “Just fuck me.”

Lexa smirked and lowered her head back between Clarke’s thighs. She figured she'd teased Clarke enough, seeing as she was begging to be fucked. Lexa parted Clarke's lips and immediately thrusted her tongue into her. Clarke whimpered and tightened her hold in Lexa’s hair. As she moved her tongue, she felt Clarke’s walls squeeze it, trying to keep her inside. Lexa angled her head to get a better point of penetration. Her nose rubbed against Clarke's clit as she worked her tongue in and out of the blonde. She heard Clarke’s moans and increased her speed, adding a finger to the mix. The increased pressure had Clarke moving her hips to create more friction. After a couple more thrusts, Clarke let go with a cry if Lexa’s name, her walls clenching and unclenching repeatedly around the brunette's tongue and finger. Lexa licked all around Clarke’s sex, cleaning up after herself before standing up and kisses Clarke once again. Clarke opened her mouth to accept Lexa’s tongue, tasting herself on it. She hummed and slid her hands up and down her girlfriend's back, pulling her closer. They kissed lazily as they regained their ability to breath normally.

“That was amazing.” Clarke whispered as she broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads together.

“Yeah?” Lexa asked. “You were quite amazing yourself.”

“Yeah?” Clarke asked, repeating Lexa’s question.

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke.” Lexa said.

“Haha.” Clarke replied.

“Have I ever told you that I love you?” Lexa asked, placing a kiss on Clarke’s cheek.

“Maybe once or twice.” Clarke said with a shrug, smiling playfully.

“Well then. I love you Clarke” Lexa said as she took Clarke’s hand in her own.

“I love you too, Lexa.” Clarke returned.

They kissed once, keeping it sweet and chaste. As much as they wanted to continue what they were doing, they both had to go to work. Lexa had a case to solve while Clarke had a couple patients to check up on.

“We should probably actually take a shower now.” Clarke suggested.

“Yeah.” Lexa agreed.

They took turns washing each other’s hair and bodies while leaving innocent kisses in their wake. Once they finally stepped out of the shower, the mirrors were fogged up from the amount of time they spent in the steaming shower. They wrapped towels around themselves to dry off and padded back into the bedroom. They quickly changed, sneaking looks at the other while they got dressed. Clarke walked out of the room with Lexa following behind her. They entered the kitchen and Clarke got two bowls from the cupboard while Lexa retrieved the cereal from the pantry. As they ate their breakfast, they made small talk about work.

They finished fairly quickly and placed their dishes in the sink. They headed out the door after they got their jackets and shoes on. They hopped into Lexa’s car and drove to the hospital. On the way there they were easily caught in traffic of the busy city they called home.

“Hey babe?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah?” Clarke replied as she took Lexa's hand.

“I've been thinking.” Lexa replied as she entwined their fingers.

“Mmmhmm?” Clarke hummed.

“Do you want to move in?” Lexa asked.

Clarke was silent for awhile, slightly surprised as she had been think the same thing yesterday. Lexa began to hesitate and her brow furrowed.

“I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought that you would want to… Since you're there all time anyways.” Lexa rambled as she looked out the window.

Clarke squeezed her hand and reached out to pull Lexa’s face towards her with her other hand. She had a huge grin on her face which made the brunette break out in a grin.

“You're such a dork.” Clarke giggled. “It's adorable and I love it.”

“You didn't answer the question.” Lexa pouted. “And I'm not adorable.”

“Yes, you are. You're my adorable Commander.” Clarke replied.

“Fine. But only for you.” Lexa huffed and looked at Clarke expectantly. “So?”

“Yes.” Clarke answered. “I would love to move in.”

Lexa grinned and squeezed Clarke’s hands. They moved forward in traffic enough to be able to turn into the hospital parking lot.

“Wanna know what the funny this is?” Clarke asked as they parked in a parking place.

“Hmm?” Lexa hummed as she turned off the car.

“I was just thinking about this yesterday.” Clarke replied.

“Really?” Lexa asked.

“Yep!” Clarke exclaimed.

“Guess great minds think alike.” Lexa said with a smile.

“Guess so.” Clarke smiled back.

Lexa leaned across the middle console to kiss Clarke. Clarke kissed her back and then pulled away. She popped open the car door and got out.

“Have a good day at work.” She called into the car.

“You too.” Lexa called back.

“I love you.” Clarke replied.

“I love you too.” Lexa answered.

Clarke shut the door and made her way inside the hospital. She turned to wave at Lexa as she drove off. She walked into the hospital and went straight to the elevator. She took it upstairs and went straight to work. She collected her files from the nurses and headed straight to the ICU. Tris was her first priority and she had to make sure she was recovering well. She entered the ICU and went to Tris’s room. She quickly checked her vitals and stitches. After assuring that she was being well taken care of, Clarke visited the last of her patients and went to the locker room to get ready for a surgery. She had two scheduled for today and wouldn't get done until very late.

Octavia came into the locker room after her, closely followed by Raven. They went to their lockers and opened them. They heard Clarke humming and looked over to see her grinning while putting on her scrub cap. They sent raised eyebrows at each other before sneaking up behind the blonde and pouncing on her.

“Hey Clarkey!” Raven yelled into her ear.

“You're awfully happy today.” Octavia observed just as loudly.

“You got some didn't you?” Raven assumed.

When Clarke stayed silent and just gave them a look, they broke out into wide grins of their own and started jumping up and down.

“Clarkey got laid! Clarkey got laid!” They sung together.

“And she may or may not have asked me to move in.” Clarke added.

“You're moving in!” Octavia squealed. “We're going to be neighbors!”

“You're going to leave me alone!” Raven exclaimed jokingly.

“You can move in with me. Ever since Roma left, I've been searching for another roomie.” Octavia offered.

“Yes! Then we all can be neighbors!” Raven yelled.

“As if I don't already see enough of you two. Now when I go home, I'll see you too.” Clarke sighed.

“Aww. You love us!” Octavia replied as she and Raven hooked their arms through Clarke’s.

Clarke just rolled her eyes and smiled at the other women. She dropped her arms and shook off the brunettes. She started towards the door and turned around just before she left.

“I'll see you guys later.” She said.

“Yes siree.” Raven returned with a small salute.

Clarke chuckled and walked out the door. She went straight to the OR for her first surgery of the day.

_______________________

Lexa swung around to Clarke’s apartment after work and let herself in.

“Babe?” She called.

“In the kitchen.” Clarke called back.

Lexa dropped her jacket and keys onto the coffee table before she toed off her shoes. She walked into the kitchen and behind Clarke. She grabbed her by the hips and dropped a kiss onto her cheek. Clarke turned her head a kissed Lexa quickly on the lips. Lexa took a step back towards the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

“What's for dinner?” She asked.

“I don't know. Whatever's left in the fridge.” Clarke replied with a shrug.

“Cool.” Lexa said as she returned to the fridge.

She opened the door and quickly located a box of pizza. She pulled it out and handed thicker to Clarke. The blonde gratefully took the box and divided the rest of the pizza onto plates. She placed one in the microwave and switched the plates when the other was done. Shortly after, they were sitting on the couch, feet propped up and chowing down on pizza. The television was on and they were watching the news. Once they were done, they washed their plates and retired to the bedroom where they both slept soundly. 


	16. Chapter 16

The front door opened quietly and a dark-haired brunette snuck into the apartment. She silently closed the door behind her and crept down the hallway towards her partner-in-crime’s room. The other brunette swung open her bedroom door just as Octavia arrived in front of it. She held her finger up to her mouth to signal her to be quiet and motioned to the door down the hall. Octavia nodded in confirmation and together they tiptoed along the carpet until they found themselves outside their best friend’s door. Raven turned the doorknob and opened it just enough to stick their heads through. The room was just barely pitch dark with only a sliver of light peeking from behind the curtains. They could barely make out the two bodies lumped on the queen-sized bed. Octavia motioned to the window, where the curtains were pulled shut. Raven nodded and crept over as Octavia got into position. Once Raven had her hands on the curtains, Octavia gave her a nod which gave the brunette the go ahead to pull the curtains apart.

“Wake up bitches!” Octavia screamed as she propelled herself off of the floor and onto the sleeping couple.

“It's time to get your asses up!” Raven yelled as she joined Octavia.

Clarke and Lexa stirred underneath them and collectively groaned as they became aware of the weight on top of them. They squinted as they opened their eyes and caught the sun’s glare. Clarke freed her arms from underneath the covers and sat up. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. She felt Lexa’s arm tighten around her waist and her head bury into her side.

“Make the nuisances go away.” Lexa grumbled.

Clarke turned her head to the two brunettes perched on the end of her bed. They had huge grins plastered on their faces and were wiggling their eyebrows up and down. Clarke shot them a tired glare which only added to the brunettes’ antics.

“You heard her. Be gone nuisances.” She ordered.

Raven and Octavia rose from the bed and stomped playfully to the door.

“Yes moms.” They said together.

“Just know that if you aren’t in the kitchen dressed and ready to go in ten minutes, we will be returning with buckets of ice water.” Octavia added.

Clarke rolled her eyes and fell back onto the bed as her best friends closed the door whilst snickering. Lexa pulled her closer and mumbled incoherent words into the blonde’s shirt. Clarke chuckled and shimmed down the bed so she was face to face with her girlfriend.

“What was that?” She asked.

“I said, this is why I love you.” Lexa repeated, her eyes still closed.

“I love you too.” Clarke replied as she pressed a kiss to the brunette’s forehead.

Lexa smiled softly and hummed, moving her hand from around Clarke’s waist. She brought it up to her face and pointed to her lips, indicating that she wanted to be kissed there. Clarke chuckled again and obliged her girlfriend’s request. Lexa hummed her thanks and opened her eyes.

“You’re adorable.” Clarke whispered.

“Only for you.” Lexa replied.

Clarke kissed her again, cupping the back of her neck. They kissed slow and gentle and Lexa moved to escalate it further, but Clarke stopped her advance and pulled away.

“Unless you want to be doused in the waters of Antarctica, I would suggest that we get a move on.” Clarke suggested.

“Nah, they were just joking. I wanna do something else.” Lexa replied.

“Oh my dear. You have so much to learn. As much as I would love to ravage you right now, they aren’t kidding. I learned that the hard way.” Clarke said as she stroked Lexa’s hair.

“Then I guess we’d better get up.” Lexa replied with a sigh.

They kissed once more before rolling out of bed and changing into their work clothes. They padded out of the room, hands entwined, and into the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen, they found Raven and Octavia covered in flour. The brunettes were laughing and mixing together ingredients in a bowl. They stopped for a short time when they noticed the couple standing behind them. When Lexa raised an eyebrow at them, they just shrugged and went back to what they were doing. Clarke left her girlfriend’s side and grabbed two mugs from the cabinet. She o=poured coffee into both of them and brought them over to the table. Setting one mug in front of Lexa, she slid into the chair next to her. They sipped quietly on their hot drinks, noting the two buckets of ice water sitting by the sink. Lexa raised her eyebrow at Clarke, who in return, gave her the ‘I told you so’ look. Lexa rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the brunettes flipping pancakes. Shorty after, plates piled high with the hotcakes were placed in front of them.

“What’s the occasion?” Clarke asked as she shoved a forkful of food into her mouth.

“Well, since we’re moving, we thought we’d have one last hurrah in the kitchen. Cause tonight, we’re going out. So be ready to party.” Raven explained.

“Also, we all have days off tomorrow, and yes, Lexa, that includes you. Raven asked Anya about it and explained what was going on. We’re starting the moving process tomorrow because the sooner the better, yeah?” Octavia continued.

“No complaints here.” Lexa nodded.

“That’s an awesome idea.” Clarke agreed.

They all sat around the table and enjoyed their breakfast. Once they were done, they left their dishes in the sink for Lexa and Clarke to clean. Raven and Octavia rushed out of the door so they could get to work on time. Clarke didn’t have to be there until later. Lexa and Clarke quickly washed the collapsed on the couch. Clarke snuggled up to Lexa’s side and laid her head on her shoulder. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s shoulder and rested her cheek on the top of her head. They sat there for the rest of their free time cuddled together and talking about the next day. What Clarke would take, donate, or sell. They would periodically point things out around the apartment and decide what to do with it.

When the time came, they rose from their comfortable position and headed out the door. They split with a kiss on the street and got into their own cars. Minutes later, Lexa pulled up to the precinct and got out of her car. She entered the building, flicking Lincoln’s ear as she passed him.

“Commander.” He saluted.

Lexa made it over to her desk and plopped down into her chair. Anya looked up from the case file and stared at her.

“About time you got here.” She quipped.

Lexa just returned her stare with a neutral expression.

“Anyways, there’s been a break in the case. We have a new lead.” Anya continued.

“Tell me more.” Lexa urged.

“Nyko compared our victims’ injuries with past homicide cases involving the Mountain Men, just like you asked. Turns out, the injuries follow the same pattern. You were right. These are gang killings.” Anya explained.

“But there’s not enough evidence to convict any of the gang members for the murders. All the evidence we have is circumstantial. They’re good at covering their asses.” Lexa replied.

“That they are.” Anya agreed.

“So we need to find something that we can work with.” Lexa said.

“Why don’t we go have a chat with the head of the gang, shall we?” Anya offered.

They left the precinct and drove over to a shop owned by the Mountain Men. They got out of the car and entered the auto repair shop. Worker milled around the shop, fixing cars or talking to each other. When Anya and Lexa walked in, all eyes were on them. The gang members stopped what they were doing and turned to face the women while making themselves look more intimidating. The detectives continued further into the shop, unfazed by the bigger men. They stopped just outside of a door near the back. The door swung open and a goon walked out, closely followed by a man dressed in a business suit.

“Detectives! To what do I owe the pleasure?” He greeted.

“We have a few questions for you Cage.” Anya answered.

“Of course. Please follow me.” Cage replied and turned to the man beside him. “Emerson. Make sure everything is in order.”

“Yes sir.” Emerson replied.

The goon brushed past the detectives and into the throng of gang members behind them. Lexa turned to watch him go, eyes widening slightly when she caught sight of the tattoo on the back of his neck. He was the man that had shot her. He and some of the other men had been the ones to attack the precinct. And Cage had probably sent them. But they had not be able to come up with anything for the case when they had stared investigating after the shoot out. And she had no evidence either, unless they counted her eyewitness account, which they didn’t, due to her trauma. She huffed and followed Anya and Cage into the office. Closing the door behind them, Cage stepped around the women and sank into his chair. He folded his hands on the top of his desk and looked up at them expectantly.

Anya took this as her cue to pull out the autopsy photos of the two victims. She placed them on the desk in front of Cage.

“Do you know these men?” She asked.

Cage studied the photos for a little bit before looking up at them with a glint in his eye.

“I've never seen these men before. Why would you think I knew them?” He asked.

“These men just so happen to be members of you rival gang, The Trikru.” Lexa explained.

“And you believe that I had something to do with their deaths.” Cage continued. “You are sadly mistaken. We have no beef with them. Haven't for a while.”

“Do you know anyone that might of had or has a problem with the Trikru?” Anya questioned.

“I would try the Ice Nation. Nasty fellows. They’ve always butted heads with the Trikrus.” Cage answered.

“Thank you for your time.” Lexa replied.

Anya gathered the photos from the desk and followed Lexa back out to the car. They got in and Lexa huffed angrily as she started the car.

“He's lying.” She said.

“I know. He always does.” Anya returned.

“Jackass.” Lexa replied through gritted teeth.

“That's one name for it.” Anya said.

They pulled away and quickly made it back to the precinct. They had a lot more work to do if they were going to find something that could put any of the gang members at the crime scenes.

_____________________  
  
Loud crashes were heard echoing from the stairwell as three young women bounded up the stairs. The blonde's backpack was swingle wildly from her shoulder as she skipped every other step. The two darker haired brunettes were right behind her, only barely slowed down by the brace on one of the brunette’s leg. The friends burst from the door and ran to the apartment door, giggling like school girls. The blonde slid her key into the lock and pushed open the door. The plowed through the doorway, fighting each other playfully to get inside first. Once they were all inside, Octavia slammed face down into the couch.

“Hurry up bitches! I wanna party!” She yelled, her voice slightly muffled by the cushions.

Clarke and Raven sprinted down the hallway to their separate rooms, both slamming their door in their hurry. Minutes later, Raven emerged dressed in tight black skinny jeans, a faded white and blue baseball tee, and her signature red jacket. She held her boots in her hand as she hobbled into the living room. She collapsed onto Octavia’s back so she could lace up her boots. Octavia started squirming, trying to push Raven off, but the older brunette held her ground.

“Hey Clarke?” She called.

“Yeah?” Clarke answered as she exited her room.

“Did we get a new couch?” She asked.

Clarke rounded the corner of the hallway and entered the living room. She wore dark blue jeans and a loose fitting gray top. She held a blue lined black leather jacket in her hand. She slipped it on and crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned up against the wall.

“I don't think so.” She answered. “Why do you ask?”

“I just don't remember to moving on its own.” Raven replied.

Octavia snorted beneath Raven and tried to hold in her laughs. She failed miserably and soon the room was filled with her obnoxious cackles.

“It makes noises too?” Clarke asked as she pushed of the wall and moved over to the couch.

“I don't remember it doing that either.” Raven said.

Once Clarke was right in front of the couch, Raven swiftly stood up and turned around. Both the blonde and the brunette curled their fingers and attacked Octavia’s sides. Octavia wiggled this way and that as she tried to avoid their tantalizing fingers. She finally was able to escape the confines of the couch and rushed to the door. Clarke and Raven watched her go, laughing at their game. When they made no move to follow, Octavia relaxed and shot them a playful glare.

“Can we go now?” She asked. “I still have to change.”

“O. It's seven o’clock. We have plenty of time.” Clarke said as she checked the watch on her wrist.

They made their way over to the door and Clarke slipped on her white Converse. She made sure she had her keys before they left the apartment. Locking the door behind them, they took the stairs back down to the ground floor. Hopping into Octavia’s car, they sped off down the road in route to her apartment. They arrived as soon as they could with the New York traffic and swiftly made their way upstairs. They entered Octavia’s apartment way less rowdy than they had Clarke and Raven’s. Octavia left them to go quickly change. Raven wandered into the kitchen and meandered around, obviously searching for food. Clarke followed her only to get a drink of water. Raven silently fist pumped in the air when she found the cookies Octavia had hidden in the pantry. She stood their and shamelessly stuffed her face with them. Clarke looked at her in a unsurprised fashion, having been familiar with the way Raven practically inhaled her food.

And that’s how Octavia found them a couple of minutes later. Raven chowing down on chocolate chip cookies while Clarke sipped at her water. Octavia rolled her eyes and stomped over to Raven. She snatched the box out of Raven’s hands and closed it. Raven stared at her in disbelief, her hands still not having left the position they were in when she was holding the cookies.

“Heumph.” Raven complained with her mouth full.

“Those were for tomorrow.” Octavia explained.

Raven just rolled her eyes and swallowed, a few crumbs falling from her mouth. She took a look at Octavia and sighed loudly. Octavia’s outfit looked almost exactly like hers but with different colors.

“Copier.” She said.

“Am not.” Octavia replied.

“Pretty much.” Raven returned.

“Whatever.” Octavia said with a wave of her hand. “Let's go.”

Clarke placed her empty glass into the sink and followed the brunettes out the door. They took the few steps down the hall and stopped in front of Lexa's apartment. Clarke pulled out her keys and unlocked the door, letting them all inside. Raven and Octavia went directly to the couch while Clarke, having seen Lexa’s badge and gun on the table by the door, padded back to the bedroom. Lexa had her back to the door and was talking animatedly on her phone. Her arm was flying around all over the place and her voice sounded angry. Clarke snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Lexa tensed a little before relaxing and placing her arm on Clarke’s. She leaned back into her girlfriend as the blonde rested her chin on her shoulder.

“You'll let me know when you find something?” She said, her tone softening.

She listened for confirmation before giving her thanks and hanging up the phone. She tossed it on the bed and turned around to face Clarke. She snaked her arms around the blonde's back to pull her closer. Lexa pressed a brief kiss to Clarke’s lips and pulled away just enough to stare into her eyes. She brought a hand to her girlfriend's cheek and gently stroke it with her thumb. She looked into the big blue orbs staring back at her jade green ones and smiled.

“Hi.” Clarke whispered.

“Hey.” She whispered back.

Bad day at work?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah. But it's nothing I can't handle.” Lexa replied.

“Well, I could take your mind off of it if you want.” Clarke said seductively as she trailed a finger up the brunette's chest.

“Clarke…” Lexa warned. “Octavia and Raven are right down the hall.”

“Lex…” Clarke returned as her other hand slipped beneath Lexa’s shirt and traced the waistline of her jeans.

“We have to go…” Lexa said as she continued to stare into blue eyes.

“I'll be quick.” Clarke replied as her hand dipped into the jeans and fabric of her girlfriend's underwear.

“Clarke…” Lexa warned again, moaning slightly when the blonde's finger flicked over her clit. “You're friends are waiting.”

“I don't see you stopping me.” Clarke responded as she pushed two fingers inside her girlfriend.

Lexa moaned again, louder this time, and bucked her hips. Clarke angled her hand so that the heel of her hand could apply delightful pressure to the brunette's throbbing clit. Lexa tightened her hold around Clarke's back as she grinded onto the blonde's hand, seeking release. Clarke effortlessly pumped in and out of Lexa, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Lexa’s moans were Clarke’s symphony and they encouraged her to move faster.

“Y'all better not be fucking!” Raven called from the living room.

Clarke groaned and leaned her on Lexa’s shoulder, but didn't stop her movements. She was determined to get her girlfriend off before they left and she was so close. Instead of stopping, she increased her speed and added more pressure. Within seconds, she had Lexa coming undone in her arms. She let the brunette ride out her high on her fingers before pulling them out and slipping them into her mouth. She hummed at the taste as Lexa smiled, a peaceful look about her.

“Better?” The blonde asked.

“Definitely.” Lexa replied.

Clarke dropped her hand from Lexa's waist, instead choosing to link their fingers together. She pulled Lexa out of the room and winked over her shoulder.

“To be continued.” She smiled.

Lexa grinned excitedly and allowed herself to be dragged into her living room. They found Raven and Octavia settled comfortably on the couch, arms crossed. The brunettes looked them up and down before turning to each other and sharing a look.

“Yeah. They definitely fucked.” Octavia concluded.

Raven nodded her agreement and they both turned their attention back to the couple.

“What?” Clarke shrugged. “Lexa had a stressful day.”

Lexa blushed slightly and turned her face away from Clarke’s friends. Clarke, noticing the brunette's slight embarrassment, squeeze her hand reassuringly.

“Which is why we're going out.” Raven said. “To relieve all of our stress before tomorrow.”

“You guys seriously couldn't wait?” Octavia asked.

Clarke just shrugged and walked towards the door with Lexa in tow.

“Are we leaving or not?” Clarke asked.

“Leaving. Definitely leaving.” Octavia replied.

They scrambled up from the couch and ran out the door. The four compadres made their way down the stairs and out onto the street. They crossed the busy road and entered the bar across from the apartments. They found themselves a table and sat around it. Octavia sprung up almost as soon as she sat down to go get drinks. She returned a couple of minutes later with four beers and a round of shots. She handed out the shots to everyone before raising hers in her hand and making a toast.

“To moving in!” She called.

“To moving in!” The others called back.

They all downed the liquor quickly and slammed the empty glasses on the table. They all grabbed their beers and sipped at them as they held conversation about anything and everything.

_____________________

Hours later, they stumbled into Octavia's apartment, Clarke and Lexa each guiding their own brunette. Raven and Octavia had gotten way too caught up in the night and had decided to get shitfaced. Raven was mumbling random words as she leaned against Lexa. They had reached the hallway and Clarke motioned for her to go into the room right next to her. Lexa nodded in confirmation and laid Raven on the bed. She took off the brunette's boots and set them next to the bed. She didn't know what else to do, so she exited the room and was met by Clarke holding two glasses of water. Clarke passed her and entered the room to place a glass of water on the nightstand. She produced some aspirin from her pocket and set it beside the water. She left the room and did the same for Octavia. Once she was done, she motioned for Leca to follow her out the door. She made sure the door was locked before leaving and they soon made their way back home. When they got inside, they immediately headed for bed. They stripped and quickly changed into their pajamas, both too tired to do anything else, though there were promises of activities for the morning. 


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Clarke woke up to the sounds of the city. Cars beeping, machinery humming, and people shouting. She groaned and buried her head into the pillow. Sliding a hand along the mattress, she reached out for Lexa. She found empty air and her hand remained there, patting aimlessly. The sheets were still warm, indicating to the blonde that her girlfriend had not been gone long. She pulled her arm back underneath of her body and turned her head to face the window. The curtains did little to keep the light from pouring into the room. She was going to have to change that.

Clarke groaned again, her head slightly pounding from the night before. She pulled the sheets up over her eyes in attempt to shield them from the intruding beams. She only had a brief respite before the sheets were pulled unceremoniously from her. She squealed as light flooded back into her vision and she pulled her pillow over her head to block it out once more. The bed dipped next to her and she heard Lexa chuckling. She felt Lexa’s warm hand on her back and start rubbing soothing circles.

“Clarke. It's time to get up.” Lexa whispered.

Clarke lifted the pillow enough to peek an eye out. She stared at Lexa with an annoyed expression. After a few seconds, the blonde let the pillow fall back into place.

“Why?” She asked, her voice muffled.

“It's ten and your friends will be here soon.” Lexa replied.

Clarke snorted and tossed the pillow off of her head. She took Lexa’s free hand in her own and patted it. She smiled at her girlfriend before sitting up.

“Babe.” She started. “O and Rae drank a lot last night.”

“And?” Lexa asked, slightly confused.

“They won’t be awake till a least noon.” Clarke answered suggestively. “Trust me. I’ve had to deal with them my whole life.”

“Well if you say so…” Lexa returned, trailing her words as she pushed Clarke onto her back and straddled her hips. “That gives us two hours.”

She bent forward and took Clarke’s lips in her own. The kiss soon became heated and full of want and desire. They pushed against each other, their hips rolling together. Clarke moaned into the kiss as Lexa began to rock her hips back and forth, providing the friction she so desperately needed. Clarke snuck her hands underneath the fabric of Lexa’s shirt and spread her fingers across the expanse of taunt muscles on her back. Breaking their kiss, Lexa moved her mouth to press hot, open-mouthed kisses to her girlfriend’s neck. Clarke moaned again and dug her fingers into the brunette’s tan skin. Lexa took this as encouragement and continued her advance until she reached the collar of Clarke’s shirt. She growled and tugged at the hem of it insistently. Clarke removed her hands from Lexa’s back and sat up. She lifted her arms over her head so that Lexa could pull the garment off. The brunette tossed it to the side and returns her hands to Clarke, revelling in the feel of the blonde’s soft skin underneath her fingertips. She felt gentle lips attach themselves to her neck and suck at the skin there. They slowly lowered themselves back down to the bed.

Their lips found each other once again and they fervently moved together. Lexa moved between her girlfriend’s legs as she sat up to remove her own shirt. Neither woman had been wearing a bra and they hungrily eyed the other’s chest. Lexa slid her hands down Clarke’s smooth legs as she crawled back on top of the blonde. Her hands moved tantalizingly slow and skipped over the blonde’s shorts to move even more slowly over her stomach, relearning the gorgeous body before her. When her hands finally reached Clarke’s breasts, she took them into her palms and kneaded at them before lowering her head down and taking a nipple into her mouth. Clarke moaned as wet heat encased her nipple, being sucked and nipped at while the other was being pinched and rolled. Clarke bucked her hips and placed a hand on the back of Lexa’s head, holding her in place and prompting the brunette to start rocking her hips once again. The added pressure and friction elicited another moan from the blonde and she dug her fingers into her girlfriend’s hair. Soon, Lexa switched sides to give the other breast the appropriate amount of attention. After a few moments, Lexa continued to advance up the blonde’s body and stopped when she reached her neck. She breathed out, tickling Clarke’s skin, which had the blonde’s gasping. Lexa started trailing kisses over her girlfriend’s throat until she reached her pulse point.

As she reached the fluttering tendon, she bit down firmly. Clarke gasped again and rolled her hips upward. Lexa grinned against the blonde’s neck before reattaching her lips to Clarke’s. They kissed slow and gentle, tongues tangling together as their bare chests pressed together. Clarke’s hands were all over Lexa’s back as Lexa’s were spread over her hip, holding her close. Lexa pulled away to stand up and Clarke whimpered at the loss of contact. Lexa just smirked and rid herself of her sweatpants and underwear. She stood naked before Clarke, watching as the blonde’s eyes ran over her body. She then moved back to Clarke and hooked her thumbs beneath the waistband of Clarke’s shorts. She pulled them down, along with the blonde’s underwear, slowly exposing her glistening center. The brunette let the clothes fall to the fall as she bit her bottom lip. She positioned herself between the blonde’s legs and Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa’s back in return. Clarke’s arm snaked around around the brunette’s neck as Lexa’s hands found their way back to Clarke’s sides where she ran them up and down while also kissing along the perfect line of the blonde’s collarbone.

As the brunette worked, Clarke bucked her hips up into Lexa’s, wanting more than just kisses, and moaned loudly. Lexa slid her hands up and behind Clarke’s shoulder and swiftly pulled her up into a sitting position with Clarke sitting on Lexa’s lap. The brunette folded her legs underneath of Clarke, never once removing her lips from Clarke’s skin. One hand shifted down to support Clarke’s back while the other snuck down to her wet folds. As soon as her fingers ran through the blonde’s sex, she heard her girlfriend moan into her ear Lexa kept moving her fingers back and forth, gathering up the wetness that was present. Her fingers grazed over the blonde’s erect clit, causing her to shudder and let out a low moan. Clarke’s arms were still snaked around Lexa’s neck and she moved her lips over the skin of Lexa’s shoulder and dug her fingernails into the brunette’s back to encourage her. Lexa’s fingers continued their path, circling and adding pressure to the blonde’s sensitive clit. The blonde started to grind down , seeking friction, while she trailed kisses up the brunette’s neck and to her ear. Once she had reached her girlfriend’s ear, she licked at the outer shell before biting down on her earlobe. It was Lexa’s turn to moan as she felt the blonde increase the pressure on her ear ever so slightly. She decided that she had spent far too long teasing her girlfriend and slid her fingers down to the blonde’s entrance and circled it. She heard Clarke’s breath hitch as she let a finger dip inside slightly before pulling it out and plunging two fingers into the warm wetness. Clarke’s hold on her back tightened and she let out a throaty moan.

In this position, Lexa could reach much deeper into her girlfriend and she curled her fingers to hit that special spot every time. She thrusted her fingers inside slowly as the blonde got used to the feeling. After a few seconds, Clarke started to rock her hips faster to let Lexa know to move faster. The brunette happily obliged and anchored her thumb outside for more leverage. She could hear Clarke’s breaths getting heavier by the second and she lowered her mouth to kiss down Clarke’s collarbone. Clarke’s hips started moving faster to meet every upward thrust of Lexa’s with a downward thrust of her own. Lexa kept kissing along the expanse of Clarke’s skin, sucking and nipping in places to leave her mark on the blonde. Clarke’s moans grew louder as Lexa dragged her thumb over and around her clit, bringing her closer to the pit of desire. Clarke’s fingernails dug even deeper into Lexa’s back as her hips lost their rhythm and she came with Lexa’s name loud on her lips. The brunette's tightened her hold around her girlfriend's back as the blonde stilled and collapsed against the brunette. Lexa idly pumped her fingers, prolonging the pleasure Clarke was experiencing. Soon after, Lexa stopped and pulled her fingers from her girlfriend. Clarke was still laying against her, her head in her shoulder and breaths slowly getting back to normal. Lexa wrapped her other arm around Clarke’s back and pulled her closer. She silently brushed her hands up and down the blonde's back while pressing soft kisses to her skin. Clarke lifted her forehead from Lexa's shoulder and dragged her hand from around the brunette's back to cup her face. She leaned forward to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, showing her gratitude. Lexa eagerly returned the kiss and shifted their bodies back down to lay on the bed. Lexa removed herself from Clarke and laid down beside her. Clarke turned into her side and threw a leg over her girlfriend's hips and an arm over her firm stomach. Lexa's arm wrapped around Clarke's back as the blonde rested her head on her chest. Her other arm trailed over the blonde's arm on her stomach, barely touching her with her fingertips. Lexa played with Clarke’s hair as they rested comfortably, sharing kisses every now and again.

Clarke shifted slightly before throwing her body on top of Lexa’s. They laid chest to chest, flat against the bed with their legs intertwined. Clarke gazed at Lexa with a lustful look before dipping her head and claiming the brunette’s lips. As they kissed slow and deep, their hands found each other's and entwined together. Clarke pushed a knee between Lexa’s legs as she guided their hands above Lexa’s head. There she firmly held them in place as she broke their longing kiss to trail her tongue down Lexa’s neck. Once she reached the brunette's sternum, she stopped and began peppering kisses back up to her ear. Lexa's eyes were closed as she enjoyed the quiet worship of her body. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as Clarke licked at her earlobe. The blonde continued her work a little while longer before biting down harshly on her girlfriend's ear, drawing a gasp and a roll of hips from the brunette. Clarke smirked and made her way back to Lexa's neck, dropping a kiss to her cheek, nose, and then lips, on her way there. Clarke sucked along Lexa's throat as she headed to the brunette's pulse point. As she reached it, the pulse quicker and she heard Lexa's breathing increase. She bit down softly on the tendon, slowly adding pressure as she sucked at the skin, leaving a mark. Lexa's hips were bucking up into Clarke's involuntarily, but Lexa didn't mind. In fact, she was worked up from before and all she wanted was release. And Clarke could give that to her. Clarke let go of Lexa's hands and lifted her mouth to settle next to the brunette's ear.

“Stay.” She growled softly.

Lexa swallowed and closed her eyes as she nodded. Clarke, happy with her girlfriend's compliance, brushed her fingertips lightly over the swell of the brunette's breasts. She continued her ministrations for awhile, just sitting on top of Lexa, memorizing her body once again. Lexa, on the other hand, was becoming frustrated. She stared as Clarke ran her fingers along her skin, willing the blonde to just get on with it. Not that she didn't enjoy this, she did. She just wanted her girlfriend's magical fingers and tongue to work their magic. She squirmed underneath of Clarke as the blonde continued her slow movements.

“Impatient, are we?” The blonde asked with a smile.

“Clarke…” Lexa warned with a growl.

“Yes?” Clarke asked innocently.

“Please.” Lexa whined.

“Please what?” Clarke asked again.

Lexa looked up at Clarke as she fought mentally in her head. She told herself she wasn't going to give into Clarke's game, but here she was, wanting to beg, because that what Clarke did to her. Worked her up so much, only to stop so that she left her wanting and needy. The only way she was going to get what she wanted was if she gave Clarke what she wanted.

“Please just fuck me already.” Lexa finally said after subtly rolling her eyes at herself.

Clarke didn't answer. She only smirked and pecked Lexa's lips before setting down the brunette's body. She ran her hands down Lexa's long legs until she reached her ankles. Wrapping her fingers around them, she gently pushed them forward, silently communicating with the women beneath her to move her legs up. Once Lexa's knees were bent and her feet were planted firmly on the bed, Clarke trailed her fingers back up the brunette's legs to her inner thighs. She leaned forward between her thighs and pressed a kiss on her stomach, right above her center as she etched patterns into skin. Lexa laid there silently watching her girlfriend continue to tease her, she was powerless to do otherwise. She knew that if she said anything, it would be longer until Clarke allowed her release. She loved Clarke and knew the blonde loved her too, which is why she knew she wouldn't have to wait too long.

Just as she had finished her thought, Clarke flattens her tongue and swept it through the her folds. This had Lexa moaning loudly and rolling her hips up. The blonde took Lexa's clit between her lips and nibbled at it as she slowly drew her fingers through the wetness that had gathered in Lexa's center. Clarke began lasting her tongue over the brunette's clit as she circled her entrance with a finger. She barely let her finger enter her girlfriend, causing the brunette to buck her hips to try and get it to go further. Clarke pulled the tip of her finger out and Lexa whimpered at the loss. However, the whimper had barely left her mouth when it turned into a moan as Clarke plunged her tongue inside of her. Lexa couldn't help herself and brought her hands down to tangle into the blonde's hair. She regretted it soon after because Clarke stopped and picked her head up. She looked at Lexa with a frown as she took the brunette's hands from her hair. She gently guided them back up to their previous position while lying on top of her girlfriend.

“I thought I said stay.” She growled.

Lexa gulped and stared back at Clarke. She loved this new side of her girlfriend. So demanding. It made things much more intriguing.

“Now. Are you going to keep them there? Or do I have to tie them there?” Clarke asked seductively.

Lexa raised an eyebrow at her before relaxing her body and curling her fingers around the headboard. Clarke smirked before kissing the brunette long and hard. She released her grip on Lexa’s wrists and slid her hands down The brunette's toned body, back to her thighs. Lexa watched her silently, eyes running over her girlfriend's figure. Clarke them moved her body back down between her girlfriend's legs. She ran her hand along the inside of the brunette's thighs as she aligned her head to its previous position. Moving her fingers over her girlfriend's sex, Clarke circled them around the brunette's clit. Adding her tongue into the mix, the blonde plunged it once again into Lexa's warm walls. As she thrust her tongue inside of her girlfriend, the hand that was not preoccupied, occupied itself with the brunette's breast. Lexa bucked her hips as Clarke's tongue found that special spot inside of her, causing her to let go a deep moan. Clarke, feeling more than encouraged, sped up her pace and added more pressure to the sensitive bud in her fingers. Lexa gripped tightly onto the headboard, knowing that is she moved them, Clarke would stop and start her delicious torture all over again. The blonde's hand that played with Lexa's breast started rolling the nipple and pinching the skin around it. Lexa let out another moan and rolled her hips into Clarke's face, pushing the blonde's tongue further into her.

Within seconds after and added pressure to her clit, Lexa was coming all over her girlfriend's face with a cry of the blonde's name. As Lexa came down from her high, Clarke happily lapped at her folds, cleaning up the mess she made. Lexa breathes heavily, her abs still contracting at the aftershocks of her orgasm. Clarke kissed her way back up her girlfriend's body, eventually planting a kiss on plump lips. Lexa greedily kissed her back as she realized the headboard and burned her fingers into luscious blonde hair. Tongue entwined and noses brushed against each other as they kissed, Lexa tasting herself on her girlfriend's tongue. They pulled away and rested their foreheads together as they rolled sideways to lay facing each other. They tangled their legs together and wrapped each other in their arms. They lay there, silently catching their breath while gazing into each other's eyes. They didn't need to talk to communicate their love for each other. They just knew and that was perfect.

They soon rose from the bed and Clarke padded into the bathroom. Lexa pulled on some clothes and went to the kitchen. She pulled out bowls and utensils and stared making pancakes. She heard the shower turn on we she added the ingredients to the bowl. She hummed to herself as she started mixing them together, a knock on the door pulling her out of her work. She wiped her hands on a towel and walked over to the door to answer it. As she opened the door, a big, brown body flew towards her. She lifted her hands up to catch her flying dog as he knocked her down. She chuckled and writhed underneath if Gustus as he wiggled his body, smothering her with kisses. She scratched his aides and giggled as the Great Dane’s tail thumped against her legs. She beards deep laugh and moved her head away from Gustus to catch Lincoln entering her apartment and closing the door.

“Gus!” A voice behind them called.

Gustus abandoned his affection of Lexa and bounded over to the blonde standing at the entrance of the hallway. Lexa accepted Lincoln's hand and the man pulled her up from the floor. She smiled at her girlfriend, who was scratching Gustus behind the ears, the dog’s tail wagging uncontrollably.

“You guys have fun?” Lexa asked Lincoln.

“Sure did.” Lincoln replied. “Well, I've got work to do. Have fun.”

Lincoln handed Lexa Gustus’s leash and clapped her on the back. He opened the door and waved.

“See ya.” Lexa called after him.

Lincoln closed the door, leaving the two women alone with the overgrown puppy. Lexa set the leash on the coffee table on her way back to the kitchen. Clarke soon followed with Gustus not far behind. Lexa was back to mixing the batter when they entered. Clarke stood behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist. She pressed a kiss to the brunette's neck.

“Go shower. I'll finish these.” She whispered.

“Hmm.” Lexa hummed in return.

She turned around and pecked the blonde's lips before stepping around her. She scratched at Gustus’s ears as she walked past. Clarke watched her leave, eyes focusing on her ass. When her view was no longer in sight, she turned to the pancakes and finished mixing them. She pulled out the griddle and starts cooking them.

Just as she was finishing, there was an obnoxious knocking at the door. Gustus bounded over to the door and barked, excited to see who was at the door. Clarke quickly passed over to the door. She had barely opened the door when two brunette's barged in, heading straight for the kitchen.

“Mmm! Pancakes!” Octavia exclaimed as she took one right off the top of the stack.

“These are delicious, Griffin.” Raven added with a mouthful of a hotcake.

“Yes. By all means. Please come in.” Clarke replied sarcastically as she entered the kitchen.

She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed as she watched her friends devour the pancakes. She felt arms encircle her from behind and she leaned back into the embrace.

“I see the vultures have arrived.” Lexa whispered.

“Mmmhmmm.” Clarke replied. “And they're eating our breakfast.”

“Well. It is good hangover food. Which I'm sure they both have.” Lexa answered, kissing her girlfriend in the cheek. “We'd better go get some before they're all gone.”

Lexa stepped around Clarke once again to enter the kitchen. She was clad only in a sports bra and shorts with her shirt in her hand. Her hair was down, still damp from her shower.

“Damn.” Raven whistled. “Your girl’s got abs, Princess.”

“I know.” Clarke answers with a wink as she ran her eyes over her girlfriend.

“Ewww. Stopppp!” Octavia complained.

Lexa smirked and pulled on her shirt before piling pancakes onto two plates. She pulled forks out of the drawer before pouring the maple syrup. She handed a plate to Clarke as she sat down at the table. Clarke joined them and dug into her food. As soon as they were done, they placed their dishes in the sink and got ready to leave. Lexa hooked Gustus on his leash as Clarke grabbed the keys. The four women along with the giant dog, left the apartment. They took separate cars to Clarke and Raven’s apartment. That way they could get more things and not have to take as many trips. On their way upstairs, Clarke talked with the landlord and acquired some cardboard boxes. They all pitched in to bring the stack of cardboard upstairs to the apartment. When they arrived, Clarke handed Lexa her keys so that the brunette could unlock and open the door. Once they were all inside, the set down the cardboard they had in their hands and looked around the apartment.

“Alright my minions. Let's get to work.” Raven said with her hands on her waist.

The other rolled their eyes, but nevertheless, set to work. They had a long day ahead of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry I was gone for so long. :(   
> A bunch of things came up and of course, school is a bitch. I know you all understand. Anyways, I hope this made up for my month long respite. You guys are awesome and I can't wait to hear your thoughts! :)
> 
> -Claire


	18. Chapter 18

Boxes were piled haphazardly throughout the apartment. Raven and Clarke had their own separate piles along with an array of random items sitting between said piles. Gustus weaved around the living room with his nose pressed to the floor, sniffing out the new environment. Clarke shuffled out of her room carrying another box. She set it down with the others and turned around to get the last box from her room. She didn't make it far because Lexa emerged from the hallway, the last box in her arms. Clarke ran her hands up her girlfriend's arms, eyeing the lean muscles flexing as she set the box down. Clarke bit her lip as Lexa stood up, her arm muscles rippling.

“All done?” The brunette asked as she turned to face Clarke.

The only answer she got was a nod before she was being pushed up against the nearest wall. Clarke’s hands grasped her arms as her lips attached themselves to Lexa's. The kiss was hard and harsh, portraying the blonde's incessant need and desire. Lexa didn't hesitate to kiss her back, forcing her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth. Clarke was running her hands up and down Lexa's forearms, feeling the muscles there as Lexa gripped onto Clarke's hips. Lexa hummed into the kiss as her bottom lip was sucked between the blonde's teeth.

“Oh my god!” Octavia exclaimed. “Raven! They're at it again!”

Raven popped her head around the corner to peer at them as they broke apart.

“Again?” She asked. “That's like the fifth time since we got here. Can't you keep your hands to yourself.?”

“No can do Rae.” Clarke replied as she trailed a finger over Lexa's jaw, not turning to look at Raven.

Lexa gazed back at the blonde as she ran her hand up and down her back. They started leaning back into each other but were pushed apart when Raven stomped over and physically separated them.

“No. Nope. Uh-uh.” She grunted. “We've got work to do. Change of plans. Lexa, you're with me. Clarke's with Octavia. No more Clexa until we're done.”

“Clexa?” Lexa asked as she cocked her head and raised an eyebrow.

“Our name for you two. It's easier to say Clexa than Clarke and Lexa.” Octavia explained.

“Hmm.” Clarke nodded. “I like it.”

She leaned behind Raven to steal a quick peck from Lexa.

“Me too.” Lexa added.

“Stop it!” Raven exclaimed.

She grabbed Lexa's arm and dragged her back down the hallway. Clarke chuckled as she watched them go.

“Alright O. Let's get these to the car.” Clarke sighed as she picked up a box.

Octavia followed suit and trailed behind the blonde, who was on her way out the door. They decided to take the elevator, seeing as it would provide a much easier and faster route to the cars. When they reached the lobby and were outside, Clarke set her box down so she could unlock the car and open the trunk. They both deposited their boxes in the car and closed the trunk. Turning back to the building, they saw Raven and Lexa emerge laden with cardboard boxes. Raven set her box on the pavement and pulled her keys out of her pocket.

“I'm going to pull my truck around. Go ahead and put those on O’s car.” Raven announced.

Lexa did as she was told and waited for Octavia to get her car open. Once it was, she placed both of her boxes inside before getting Raven’s and adding it to the others. Seconds later, Raven rounded the corner in her truck and parked it next to the other cars. She clambered out and walked over to them, motioning with her arms for them to get moving. Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and laced their fingers together as they followed behind the other two. Raven rolled her eyes when she caught their entwined hands. Lexa smirked at her and squeezed Clarke's hand, causing the blonde to smile.

“You can't keep us apart, Reyes.” Lexa called. “No matter how hard you try.”

All she received was a middle finger thrown over the Latina’s shoulder. Lexa laughed and pulled Clarke into the elevator after them. They continued their movement of boxes down to the cars throughout the next hour or so. And as Lexa predicted, no matter how hard Raven tried, she couldn't keep the couple apart. Said couple would steal kisses as they passed in the hallway or makeout in the elevator on their return trips to the apartment. Raven gave up trying to run interference, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation, huffing as her attempts were futile. When they finally did finish, they stood in the middle of an almost empty apartment. The only things they had left were the things they were donating and the furniture that was to stay in the apartment. Lexa hooked Gustus onto his leash and they all left the apartment for the last time. Clarke had arranged with the landlord for the donations to be picked up later by the organization they were donating to. Lexa linked their fingers together and gave her girlfriend's hand a reassuring squeeze. Clarke shot her a grateful smile and squeezed her hand back.

By the time they reached home, it was time to get some dinner. Octavia called the nearest pizza place and ordered them a couple pizzas. While they waited for their dinner to arrive, they started carrying Clarke's and Raven’s things upstairs to their designated apartments. The pizza arrives shortly after their joint teamwork was finished. They crashed into what was now Clarke and Lexa's couch and flipped the tv on. Quickly finding a show to watch, they dive into their pizza, scarfing it down as if they hadn't eaten for days. Lexa rose from the couch and disappeared into the kitchen, only to reappear seconds later with four plastic water bottles. She tossed two to Raven and Octavia before she sat back down next to Clarke and handing the blonde her water. Clarke smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. Lexa reciprocated the kiss and brought a hand up to cup her girlfriend's cheek, drawing her closer. What started as a thank you peck, turned into a heavy makeout session with wandering hands. Neither woman noticed or seemed to care when Clarke's back bumped into Raven. Raven, on the other hand, snapped her head sideways to see what Clarke wanted. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed Octavia's hand and pulled them both up from the couch.

“Hey! I was watching...oh.” Octavia said as her eyes settled on the blonde and brunette, who were currently locking lips.

“O and I are gonna go.” Raven announced.

“Mmm...K.” Clarke replied, still involved with the brunette before her.

The other two brunettes grabbed their shoes on the way out and headed down the hall to their own apartment. Hearing the door close, the couple broke apart.

“Now that we've scared them off… Wanna go to our bedroom?” Lexa asked suggestively.

“That would be lovely.” Clarke answered with a grin.

They rise from the couch and Lexa took Clarke's hand in her own. She led them to the hall, passing a sleeping Gustus on the way. Clarke turned to give the living room filled with cardboard boxes one last look. She would start unpacking tomorrow. Right now, she had other things to do.

       _________________________

  
The morning came too soon and they both headed off to work. Lexa still had a little time before she had to be at work and decided to escort her girlfriend to the hospital.

“Always the gentleman.” Clarke teased as Lexa held open the door for her.

“Of course. Especially for my lovely lady.” Lexa quipped back, giving a deep bow to the blonde that had her giggling.

Upon entering the building, Clarke was immediately ambushed by an intern.

“Dr. Griffin! It's one of your patients! You're needed upstairs now!” The intern explained.

“Ok.” Clarke answered as she turned to Lexa. “Have a good day at work babe.”

“I'll try.” Lexa replied, kissing the blonde goodbye. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.” Clarke said. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lexa returned. “Now go!”

Clarke kissed Lexa once more before hurrying off to the elevator. Lexa watched her go with a smile on her usually stoic face.

“You two are disgusting. It's gross.” came a voice from behind her.

Lexa turned around to find Anya leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest.

“Hello Anya. Here to see your girlfriend too?” Lexa quipped as she walked over to her partner.

“As a matter of fact, yes. Yes I am. Or was. She had to go.” Anya replied, a smile playing on her lips.

“So it's official then? You and Reyes are together?” Lexa asked.

“Didn't I just say that?” Anya returned. “I thought you were supposed to be a detective or something.”

“I never thought I'd see the day when Anya Forrest had an actual relationship.” Lexa teased.

“Really? Cause I never thought I'd see the Commander actually happy for once. Genuinely happy.” Anya threw back.

“Me neither.” Lexa said, the smile falling from her face. “Not after what happened.”

“Hey. Cheer up! You're in a better place now.” Anya said as she patted Lexa's back.

“Yeah. I am.” Lexa agreed as she turned to look in the direction Clarke had disappeared.

The detectives left the hospital and soon arrived at the precinct. As they entered, Lincoln handed them both a case file. They accepted the folders and flipped through them on the way to their desks. When they had finished reading the file in their hand, they switched and repeated the process. Two new victims had surfaced over the past two days with the same injuries and cause of death as their other victims. Lexa sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she tossed the case file onto her desk. Anya took the folder and removed the victim’s picture from inside. She did the same with the other file and walked over to the murder board. Taking two clips from the board, she attached them to the pictures and placed them back on the board. She sighed and returned to her desk.

“What are we going to do?” Lexa asked.

“I don't know, but we need to find something.” Anya replied.

“He can't get away with this again.” Lexa said. “I won't let him.”

Anya nodded in agreement and turned to face the board covered in an array of victims and very little evidence. Lexa did the same, her eyes landing on two particular victims.

Her parents.

         ______________________

  
Clarke exited the OR quickly. Tears brimmed around her eyes as she beat her fists against the wall. She tore her scrub from her head and balled it up and her fist. She let the tears fall down her face as she leaned up against the wall. Her knees gave out and she slowly slid down until she was sitting on the floor. Drawing her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them and dropped her head down. She let the sobs escape her mouth as her chest heaved.

“Clarke?”

She looked up to find Raven standing a few feet away. Staring at her friend with red rimmed eyes, Clarke’s lip began to tremble as she began to sob again. Raven quickly ran over and sat next to her. Encasing the blonde and her arms, Raven gently rub her hands up and down Clarke's arm soothingly.

“Shhh. It's ok.” Raven comforted.

“I couldn't save her.” Clarke sobbed. “I failed.”

“You did all you could.” Raven replied, continuing her soothing movements.

“She deserved better. Tris deserved to live a full life.” Clarke went on. “And I couldn't give that to her.”

“She's in a better place now.” Raven said.

They say there for a long time before Clarke's sobs and whimpers faded away. Once they had, they stood up and Clarke wiped away her tears. Her eyes were still red and puffy, but she had work to do.

“Thanks Rae.” She sniffed.

“Anytime Griff.” Raven replied.

Clarke pulled her friend into a hug before they parted ways. Clarke headed back to the locker room and opened her locker. She set her scrub cap inside and grabbed her water bottle. She took a couple of sips and placed it back where it had been. Taking her phone from her pocket, she unlocked it and went to her photos. The first picture that came up was of Lexa. It was from the day before. The brunette was carrying a box and sticking her tongue out at the camera. Clarke smiled and swiped over to the next photo. This one was of both of them. Lexa had her arms wrapped around Clarke from behind and was looking at the blonde. She wore a wide smile and her eyes focused on Clarke, glowing in adoration. Clarke could see the love Lexa had for her pouring out of the green orbs. I the picture, Clarke was smiling at the camera, her hands covering Lexa's, completely oblivious to the brunette's gaze. Clarke's smile grew. Seeing Lexa always made her feel better. She pressed the home button on her phone with her thumb and quickly switched over to her contacts. She pressed her girlfriend's and hovered her thumb over the call icon. Lowering her thumb, she brought the phone up to her ear. She breathed heavily as she waited for Lexa to answer her phone.

“ _Hey_.” The brunette answered.

“Lex…” Clarke whimpered.

“ _Clarke_?” Lexa questioned, her voice growing soft. “ _Babe? Are you okay?_ ”

“Yeah. I just needed to hear your voice.” Clarke replied, calming down as her breaths evened out.

“ _What happened_?” Lexa asked. _“Is it your patient?”_

“Yeah.” Clarke sniffed, her tears starting to fall again. “I lost her.”

“ _Shhh. Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm sure you did everything you could._ "  Lexa said soothingly.

“She had so much to live for, Lex. She was only a kid.” Clarke explained.

“ _You gave her the best chance she had. She got to live longer than what she could have because of you.”_ Lexa returned.

“I guess.” Clarke agreed. “But I should have given her longer. She could have lived longer. Stupid brain tumor.”

 _“I bet she was grateful for what you have her._ ” Lexa comforted. “ _What do you think about lazing around on the couch with some wine? I'll get takeout from that place you love and we’ll toast to her memory. I think that we've also got some ice cream in the freezer.”_

“That would be amazing babe. Thank you.” Clarke replied, her voice cracking a little.

 _“Of course. I love you._ ” Lexa returned.

“I love you too.” Clarke said. “I could I not? Your amazing”

“ _I'll see you later.”_ Lexa chuckled. “ _Bye_.”

“Bye.” Clarke replied.

Clarke hung up the phone and slipped it back into her pocket. She took a deep breath before she grabbed her white coat and left the locker room. She pulled it on as she stormed down the hallway. She had to go and form Tris’s parents of this tragedy. They had believed in her. They had known of the risks, of the complications that could transverse, and still decided to put their faith in her. She owed them an explanation. An explanation of how she had failed them. Sure, she had done everything she could've done, but she couldn't help but feel responsible for their daughter's death. She took it personally. Tris held a special place in her heart.

Clarke stopped just outside the doors leading to the waiting room. She took a deep breath before she pushed through the double doors. She was met with the worried expressions of Tris’s parents. She didn't have to say anything. Her face was enough. The red, puffy eyes with remnants of tears. Tris’s mom collapsed into her husband's arms and wailed into his chest. Clarke walked over and stood next to them, placing her hands on their shoulders. Guiding them over to the chairs, she waited until they were seated. Once they were seated comfortably, she knelt in front of them and took their hands on her own. She took another deep breath before diving into the elucidation of what had happened.

         _______________________

  
Three doctors trudged into the apartment building after a long day at the hospital. They shuffled over to the elevator, bags slung over shoulders. Once they were inside, they all leaned against the wall so that they could take the weight off of their tired feet. Arriving on their floor, the friends exited the elevator and continued their trudging down the hallway. Raven perked up when she noticed Anya leaning nonchalantly against the wall outside her apartment. She picked up her feet and practically skipped over to the detective. When she got close enough, she propelled herself into her girlfriend's arms. Anya broke into a huge grin when she caught the brunette and wrapped her arms around her back.

“Why hello there.” Anya greeted.

“Hi!” Raven exclaimed. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Oh, I'm just here to pick my girlfriend up for our date. Have you seen her?” Anya teased.

“I think she's right here.” Raven answered before planting a kiss on the dirty blonde's lips.

“You owe me twenty bucks O.” Clarke said as she passed the couple on her way to her apartment.

“Yeah, yeah.” Octavia replied as she fishes the money out of her backpack. “Here ya go.”

Clarke accepted the bill and slid it into her pocket. She winked at the other women before she opened her apartment door and slipped inside. Raven turned to look at Octavia, who was busy unlocking the door. She raised an eyebrow at the brunette as she tightened her hold around Anya’s shoulders.

“You bet on us?” She questioned.

Octavia turned her head to stare at the Latina.

“Of course. You had to know. You know us better than that.” She replied as she sound the door open.

She walked inside and Raven followed, Anya and tow. They dropped their bags by the door and moved further into the apartment.

“I honestly hadn't thought about it.” Raven said. “Guess I was to focused on healing.”

“Probably.” Octavia agreed.

She disappeared down the hallway, heading to her room. Raven turned back to Anya and placed her hands on her hips. She pulled detective closer and felt her grip her waist. Raven leaned in and pecked her lips before pulling away.

“I'm going to get changed. Then we can go.” She announced.

Anya nodded in return and watch her girlfriend go. As she waited, she busied herself by looking at the pictures around the apartment. Most were of the three friends from college, vacations, or hangouts. A couple were of a larger group, most likely their friend group from high school. Or so Anya assumed. Raven had talked about them a little bit. She heard footsteps and drew her attention from the photos and to the hallway. She was expecting her girlfriend, but instead, Octavia emerged.

“She'll be out shortly.” Octavia said, glancing at the older woman. “But while we wait…”

Octavia left the living room and returned a little while later with a couple slices of cold pizza. She plopped onto the couch and propped her feet up after she turned on the television. She motioned for Anya to join her and when she did, she turned her head sideways to look at her.

“This is where I would usually give the whole ‘You hurt her, I'll kill you speech’” She said with air quotations. “But I know you won't. You know what she's been through and that you care for her. I know you'll take care of her.”

Anya nodded. She understood where the brunette was coming from. Coming from a damaged past, she didn't want anybody, including herself, to revisit what they've gone through.

“Wow. I don't know you cared.” Raven said sarcastically from her position at the entrance of the hallway.

“Me neither.” Octavia teased back.

Raven chuckled and walks over to the couch. She pushed Octavius head as she passed behind the couch

“Hey!” Octavia sputtered in protest.

“What?” Raven replied as she ran her hand along Anya's shoulders. “Just showing my affection for you.”

“Mmmhmm. You best be leaving before I decided to show you mine.” Octavia threatened teasingly.

Raven grabbed Anya's hand and pulled her up from the couch. They linked hands and walked out the door. When they made it outside, Anya open the passenger door of her car for Raven. The brunette slid into the car and Anya shut the door behind her. When she entered and started the car, they pulled away, hands clasped together over the middle console.

“Sooo…” Raven dragged out. “Where we goin?”

“I thought we'd grab dinner from Grounder’s and then, I'd kick your butt at the arcade.” Anya answered.

“Sounds perfect. Except for the arcade. There, I'm the one who will be kicking your butt.” Raven replied.

“Are you know?” Anya asked. “We'll see about that.”

“Oh we will.” Raven agreed.

With that, they pulled up to the diner. They quickly exited the car with their stomachs rumbling. Hand in hand, they entered the building and sat down at a table near the back. They were soon waited upon and their food arrived shortly after. They happily ate; talking, joking, and laughing as they did so. When they finished, Anya paid the tab and they left with their arms around each other. They walked a couple blocks down the street and ducted into the arcade. Raven insisted on getting their tokens and when Anya tried to argue otherwise, Raven silenced her with a kiss. Nevertheless, they all but rampaged through the hundreds of games, spending all their tokens and earning a butt load of tickets. They giggled and play fought with each other when one beat the other. Anya earned a few playful smacks on the ass when she celebrated her wins with a stuck out tongue out her girlfriend. In the end, Raven did indeed kick Anya’s butt. She held several more tickets than the dirty blonde and felt no shame in rubbing it in her face.

By the time they left, Raven had her arms full of prizes. Anya had her own, but they were way less in number and her girlfriend’s. They soon made it back to Raven’s apartment and entered, laughing loudly. Raven dumped her prizes on the couch and turned back to her girlfriend. She walked over and took Anya's hands in her own. She took couple steps back and pulled Anya with her. Anya raised an eyebrow at Raven, who returned it with a wink. She went into her room with a smile and closed the door behind them.

        ______________________

Clarke laid on the couch with your feet resting on Lexa's lap. Lexa was kneading her hands up and down Clarke’s feet, massaging the kinks in the muscles. Empty take-out boxes littered the coffee table along with an empty wine bottle and two glasses of wine. The lights were down low and Clarke had her eyes closed. They were comfortable in their silence, listening to the soft music playing in the background. Gustus laid with his head on his paws at Lexa's feet. His tail was thumping steadily against the floor as he watched his humans. After a couple more moments, Clarke sat up and pulled her feet from Lexa's lap. She reached for her glass of wine and took a sip. Lexa also grabbed her glass and shifted her body so that her back was against the arm of the couch. She spread her legs and opened her arms, silently asking for Clarke to join her. Clarke did and settle led between Lexa’s legs and leaned against her chest. Lexa wrapped her free hand around Clarke’s stomach and the blonde rested her hand on top of it.

“Mmm.” Clarke hummed. “This is nice.”

“Mmmhmm.” Lexa agreed.

They sat there in silence as they finished their wine. Once they had, Clarke took both of their glasses and stood up. She padded into the kitchen and set them into the sink. Lexa followed moments later with the take-out container and the empty wine bottle. Setting the bottle on the counter, she threw the boxes in trash. Clark sidled up next Lexa and turned to wrap her arms around her waist. The brunette returned the embrace and buried her head in her chest. Lexa pressed a kiss to Clarke's head and she felt the blonde’s arms tighten around her. Clarke lifted her head and kissed Lexa softly.

“Thanks for this.” She whispered.

“Your welcome.” Lexa whispered back. “I just want you to feel better.”

“I do. And you helped with that.” Clarke replied.

“You must be tired.” Lexa said. “Let's get you to bed.”

Clarke nodded and rested her head on her girlfriend shoulder as Lexa hoisted her up and walked out of the kitchen. As Lexa flipped off the lights, Clarke snaked her arms around her neck for a better hold. Lexa smiled softly as she walked into the room. Laying Clarke on the bed, Lexa slid off her and onto her side of the bed. She pulled the covers back and draped them over them. Clarke immediately snuggled up close and pressed into her. Lexa sighed contently. This was only the beginning of their relationship and already she was beyond happy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked and I delivered- aka Ranya
> 
> You'll all get to know Lexa's story pretty soon. It's part of the storyline after all. ;)
> 
> Anything else you want to see, just let me know. I'll be sure to incorporate it somehow. 
> 
> -Claire


	19. Chapter 19

Clarke pushed through the the locker room door with a sigh. It was the end of her shift and she was ready to go home. She quickly opened her locker and lifted her scrub top over her head. Shucking her shoes from her feet, she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her pants and pulled them off. She reached into her backpack and fished out her jeans. Pulling them on, she buttoned them and fastened her belt. She reached back into her bag and took out a tight fitting long sleeve shirt. Once she was done putting it on, she finally took her Converse and pulled them on her feet, not bothering to tie them. She gathered her scrubs and work shoes from the floor and dumped the inside her backpack. She slung the bag over her shoulder and grabbed her phone before slamming her locker closed. She turned on her heel and walked out of the locker room as she slipped her phone into her pocket. As she walked down the hall towards the elevators, she waved goodbye to nurses and other doctors. Arriving at the elevator, she pushed the button and waited for the elevator to reach the floor. As she waited, Raven and Octavia rounded the corner chatting amongst themselves.

“Going home Griffin?” Raven asked as they passed by.

“Yep!” Clarke responded as she popped the ‘p’.

“Yeah. She's gonna go get some.” Octavia added jokingly with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“You're not wrong.” Clarke called after them with a smirk.

The brunette's just snickered and giggled as the walked away, revelling in their moment of immaturity before they continued with their work. Clarke rolled her eyes and moved into the elevator, riding it down to the lobby. Once downstairs, she exited the building and went straight to the parking lot. She glanced at her watch as she climbed into her car. She smirks when she saw the time. Lexa still had a couple of hours left on her shift and probably hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning, if she had eaten at all. And Clarke knew it. They had been dating for a couple of months now and Lexa was still preoccupied with the unsolved cases she had started a long time ago. So preoccupied that she would forget to eat and Clarke, being the doctor she is, was concerned with her health. If she kept this up, there would be some major problems, and not just in health ways.

They had fought a couple of times since their schedules started getting busier. They barely had anytime to see each other anymore. Lexa would come home late some nights and Clarke would already be asleep. When Clarke would wake up in the mornings, the brunette would already be gone, but not before leaving a note for the blonde telling her how much she loved her and that she hoped she would have a good day. Some nights Clarke would work a night shift and not see her girlfriend for days as she would come home while the brunette was at work and be asleep by the time she got home. The only time they were together was when they were wrapped in each other's arms at night sleeping. They didn't get to talk because neither one wanted to wake the other to say goodnight. They were too courteous as they both knew how busy the other was. Of course they would text during the day, never having enough time to actually call each other as their jobs were getting busier. It wasn't enough and it was putting a strain in their relationship. But they both knew it was going to pass eventually and they would finally be able to catch up on lost time. They would just have to put up with it.

When Clarke had asked why Lexa had all of a sudden been busier than she had been, Lexa obliged her with the information about her unsolved cases. She learned about Lexa's parents involvement in the case last week after their latest fight. Lexa told her about their deaths and how the new unsolved cases were related to their murders. After that, that's all Lexa would talk about and Clarke was okay with it. She liked hearing about any progress in the case or practically anything about the cases. Both Lexa and Anya kept piling case after case related to their one humongous case. All the other murders want to other detective's while all the ones involving the gang murders were reserved for Detective's Woods and Forrest.

Clarke sighed as she thought about all the stress her girlfriend was going through. She hoped that they would be able to catch whoever was responsible for the murders soon, though she knew that whoever was responsible was good at covering their tracks. She didn't know how much more of the this Lexa could take. It had already taken its toll on the brunette both physically and mentally, but she continued to stretch herself thin. She was probably still working on something to help the case and Clarke knew exactly how to help her.

Clarke shifted her car into gear and pulled out of the parking lot. She was going to head over to the precinct to see Lexa, but not before she grabbed them some dinner. Stopping at Grounders she orders their usuals, Mac and cheese for her and a chicken club sandwich with fries for Lexa. Once it was ready, she paid for it and headed over to the precinct. When she pulled up, many officers were leaving, while others were just heading in to start their shifts. Clarke exited her car with a huge smile on her face. This was going to be the first time she saw Lexa in three days. She grabbed their food from the passenger seat and walked inside. She went straight to Lexa’s desk only to find it empty along with Anya’s. Clarke knitted her eyebrows together and frowned. She had seen both of their cars in front of the building as she pulled up. She looked around, hoping to see them someplace, but she had no luck. She set the food on the desk with a small huff. She was going to leave Lexa's food with a note so that Lexa knew that she had been there and brought her food. Just as she was about to do so, Anya came around the corner with a cup of coffee. The dirty blonde didn't seem surprised to see her and just huffed as she sat down.

“Go to the elevator and take it to the basement. You'll pass the morgue when you go down the hall. It's the door at the end of the hall. Can't miss it.” She said.

“Thanks An.” Clarke replied with a smile.

Anya just waved her hand as she focused on the case files in front of her. Clarke turned to leave and snatched the bag of food off her girlfriend's desk. She went to the elevator and took it down to the basement. It was only one floor down so it didn't take to long to get there. The elevator dinged to announce her arrival and she stepped off and into the long hallway. She walked past the morgue and exam rooms and straight to the door at the end of the hall. She could hear the faint sounds of something being hit and the soft huffs of breath that accompanied them. She turned the handle and opened the door silently. As she entered the room, she was met with the sight of her girlfriend hitting a dummy as she practiced her hand to hand combat.

The brunette was dressed in black athletic shorts, sports bra, tennis shoes. Her hair was in a tight ponytail that was whipping around with every move she made. Clarke watched as she swung one foot around in a perfectly placed roundhouse kick to the dummy's chest. She watched her girlfriend continue her attack on the defenseless dummy for a couple of minutes, the brunette too engrossed in her practice to notice the blonde there. Clarke bit her lip as she caught the fine sheen of sweat covering her girlfriend's body, showing off and outlining the defined muscles. Lexa placed another perfect kick to the dummy's head, which sent the dummy flying to the floor. The brunette stood over it with her fists clenched, breathing heavily.

“Wow. What if that dummy ever do to you?” Clarke joked from her position against the wall.

Lexa’s head snapped up and she peered at the blonde in the half lit room. When she saw who it was, her eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on her face.

“Just blowing off some steam.” She answers as she jogged over and wrapped Clarke in a hug, the blonde returning her smile. “When did you get here?”

Clarke pulled her head back enough to look at her girlfriend. She loosened the embrace a little so that her arms rested on the brunette's waist.

“Couple minutes ago.” Clarke replied. “And can I just say… That was hot.”

“It was, was it?” Lexa smirked.

“Mmhm.” Clarke hummed in reply. “Very hot. It's just too bad that you blew off all your steam, cause you were going to need it.”

“Oh and why is that?” The brunette's asked, eyebrow raising in suggestion.

“What does it matter anymore.” Clarke responded. “You blew off your steam.”

Their faces had been inching closer the whole time they had been taking and Lexa finally closed the distance. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. A soft, loved filled kiss. When they pulled apart, Clarke held up her hand with the bag from Grounders. Lexa leaned back in to kiss her again, but Clarke moved her head away.

“I brought food.” She said, refusing to give Lexa what she wanted.

Lexa smiled and took the bag while lacing her fingers with Clarke’s other hand.

“That's exactly what I needed.” She said. “That's why I love you.”

“I hope that's not the only reason.” Clarke teased.

Lexa just shook her head and guided them over to a bench where that could sit and eat. As Clarke got the food out, Leca grabbed a couple of water bottles from the mini fridge in the corner of the room, near the lockers. She sat down next to Clarke as the blonde handed her her food. Lexa quickly opens the box and scarfed down the food within minutes. Clarke wasn't far behind with her food as she had had an early lunch. A lunch that was seven hours ago. She had been stuck in surgery for long time that day. Once they were both done eating, Lexa stood up and took the trash to throw it away. When she was done, she came back over and sat back down next to the blonde. They shared stories about their days at work for the last three days. There had been no movement in the case which meant Lexa wasn't anywhere close to anything. All the leads they had had were phony or led to nothing. Clarke, on the other had, had had plenty of success. There had been a few minor complications with some of her patients, but nothing that she couldn't handle.

The whole time Clarke had been talking, Lexa had been staring at her. Her eyes roving over the figure she hadn't seen in for awhile. She was happy to see her again after so long. She made Lexa feel like she was at home, no matter where they were. If Lexa was feeling down or was angry, all she had to do was look at Clarke or pull up a picture of her on her phone, and she would feel a whole lot better. As Clarke finished her sentence, Lexa was leaned in slightly to her. And once she was done, Lexa captured her lips in another soft kiss. A kiss meant to be chaste but soon turning into one more PG-13. They had missed each other greatly and all they wanted to do was be near each other, to take each other in, to hold each other. Their kisses grew more and more wild and heated and soon their hands were all over the other’s body. When Clarke’s cold hands made contact with Lexa’s still burning skin, the brunette's jumped slightly. Clarke giggled into the kiss, causing Lexa to smile. They pulled apart again and laughed together. Lexa grabbed Clarke’s and pulled her up from the bench.

“Come on. Let's go home.” She said softly.

“Don't you have more work to do?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah. But I'm not going to get any of it done tonight.” Lexa replied.

“Why’s that?” Clarke asked, her voice turning seductive.

“I just saw my gorgeously hot girlfriend and I won't be able to think about anything else.” Lexa answered.

“Well. You'd better get home then. That gorgeously hot girlfriend of yours must have something awesome planned for someone as amazingly beautiful as you.” Clarke insinuated.

Lexa hummed and walked over to the lockers. She opened her and pulled a shirt over her head. She then took her duffel bag out of the locker and closed it. She grasped Clarke's hand as she walked past and pulled her behind her.

“Someone's eager aren't they?” Clarke teased, a smug smile on her face.

“You have no idea.” Lexa answered.

Clarke smirked and they rode the elevator up. They passed by Lexa's desk so she could grab a couple papers and then they were on their way. They drove home separately but weren't to far behind each other. They practically ran up the stairs to their apartment, deciding the elevator would take too long. Clarke quickly unlocked the door and pushed it open. They both walked inside and Lexa plucked the note off the door and read it.

_Clexa,_

_Linc and I took Gus for a run. He really needed to get out. Will take him to the park afterwards. Probs won't be back for 2 hours._

_Have fun! ;)  
O_

“Octavia has Gustus. They gave us two hours.” Lexa said, relying the information to Clarke.

Lexa handed the note to Clarke, who read it quickly. She threw the note on the coffee table and looked back at Lexa.

“Then we'd better not waste it.” She said.

With that, Clarke lifted her shirt over her head and let it fall to the ground. Next, she unbuckled her belt and undid the button to her jeans. She turned around and walked down the hall, shucking her jeans as she went. Lexa stood there for awhile, still trying to catch up with what was actually happening.

“You coming?” Clarke asked as she stuck her head around the corner.

“You definitely will be.” Lexa answered with a smirk.

Clarke giggled and disappeared back down the hall with Lexa on her heels. The brunette peeled her shirt and bra off in one swift movement as she sprinted down the hall. Her shorts and underwear followed quickly and soon both of them were lying naked in bed. Clarke wasted no time and straddled her girlfriend, hungrily attacking her with kisses. Lexa's hands gripped Clarke hips, holding her in place as she kissed the blonde back. Clarke hands moved up to Lexa's hair and pulled it out of its ponytail, flinging the hair band off the side of the bed. Lexa, in turn, released Clarke's hair from its bun, her hairband joining Lexa's. The blonde locks fell forward and created a curtain around their faces, blocking everything out so that it was just them. Their lips met again softly before Clarke's tongue sought entrance to Lexa's mouth. Lexa opens her mouth to allow Clarke’s tongue to explore it. The strong muscles slid against each other, causing both parties to moan. Clarke broke away from the kiss and sat up. She ran her hands lightly along Lexa's collarbone, chest, and stomach, memorizing the curves and lines of muscle. Her fingertips traced down the sides of Lexa's arms, stopping only to linger on the brunette's intricate tattoo. Her eyes were drawn to the circular scar on the brunette's left shoulder. The bullet wound had healed significantly, but it was there as a reminder of what happened. Clarke moved her fingers there a traced it for a couple minutes.

Lexa watched her the entire time, hands running softly up and down the blonde's thighs, patiently awaiting her girlfriend’s worship. By the third time, Clarke ran her hands over Lexa's body, her touches were growing firmer and soon their mouths were reconnected. Clarke's hand found it way to Lexa's breast while the other pressed flat against Lexa's chest. They never stopped kissing as Clarke played with Lexa's nipple, pinching and rolling it the way she knew Lexa liked it. Clarke could feel the brunette's heartbeat quicken beneath her palm as she trailed kissed down her neck. Once she reached the hollow of her throat, Clarke placed an opened mouth kiss there before sticking out her tongue and dragging her tongue back up to the brunette jaw. Lexa's skin tasted like salt from the workout Clarke had interrupted earlier. As Clarke continued to make her way down the brunette's glorious body, she started to grind her hips down into Lexa’s. The brunette's groaned and tightened her grip on the blonde's thighs. Clarke shifted her body so that she was between her girlfriend's bent legs. Lexa's hands moved to press into the back of Clarke's head and the small of her back as the blonde's mouth attached itself to her breasts.

They stayed close together until Clarke moved even further down so that her head was just above where Lexa wanted her. She took her time in relearning Lexa's body before she lightly trailed her fingers over her girlfriend's sex. Lexa opened her legs more so that she opened herself up to Clarke. Clarke kissed down Lexa's inner thigh as she pressed a finger to the brunette's clit. Lexa moaned quietly and bucked her hips upward into Clarke's hand, wanting more. Clarke quickly obliged and thrust two fingers into Lexa. Lexa moaned again and Clarke couldn't get enough of it. She quickened her pace and move her body up to lay against Lexa's while also giving herself enough space to fuck her girlfriend. Lexa's hands wound themselves around Clarke's shoulders as Clarke cupped Lexa's cheek. They kissed again, tongues immediately tangling together. Their breathing increasing and was soon coming in short pants.

They had worked up a thin layer of sweat working together. Clarke curled her fingers with every outward thrust, hitting Lexa's g-spot every time. Lexa aided with her own thrusts to meet Clarke’s halfway, making the blonde go deeper. This brought the brunette closer and closer to the edge and Clarke knew exactly what would bring her over. She grinded her palm harder into Lexa's clit and increase the speed of her fingers. She could feel Lexa's wall fluttering around her and clenching every so often to pull her deeper. Clarke abandoned Lexa's lips and moved her mouth to the side. She pressed a kiss to the brunette's cheek before locking a path up to her ear. Once there, Clarke took her earlobe between her teeth and bit down firmly. Lexa cried out and dug her fingernails into Clarke's back. Lexa laid still on the bed as Clarke slowed her movements, drawing out the orgasm as Lexa's wall continued to clench and unclench around her fingers. When she felt the spasms stop, she slowly pulled out and wiped her fingers on the sheets next to her. She softly kissed her girlfriend as she moved out from between her legs so that she could lay next to her. Their breathing was still heavy, but Lexa wasted no time in pinning the blonde to the bed.

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked innocently as she looked up into her girlfriend's face. “You already ‘burned off steam’ and I just gave you the most amazing orgasm you've ever had.”

“That’s true. But you should never doubt my prowess, Clarke.” Lexa growled. “I could go all night. The question is, can you?”

“I think we're going to pull an all nighter.” Clarke answered.

“That's what I thought.” Lexa smirked before she lowered her head and kissed the smug smile off her girlfriend's face.

It was now Lexa's turn to worship her girlfriend, and she did just that. She teased her with soft, light touches, always avoiding her most sensitive spots. She loved doing it because Clarke skin felt so good. It was soft like velvet and warm. Oh so warm. Lexa would kiss and suck on that skin a few times here and there. She could hear Clarke moaning beneath her, but never stopped her torturous worship. Finally, Clarke had had enough. She wasn't going to beg. She wasn't going to give Lexa the satisfaction of hearing her beg again. Hooking her leg around one of Lexa's, she used her other leg and hips to push herself off the bed. A split second later, Lexa was on her back with Clarke straddling her once more.

“Clarke…” Lexa growled.

“You were taking too long.” Clarke answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Clarke took Lexa's hand and positioned them where she wanted them, one at her entrance, the other on her hip. Lexa understood what the blonde wanted and waited as the blonde lifted herself up, only to sink down on two of Lexa's fingers. Clarke threw her head back and moaned as the long, slim fingers entered her tight canal. She then leaned forward and placed a kiss on Lexa's lips. She slowly moved her body up and down as they kissed, pressing her palms onto Lexa's shoulders for leverage as she fucked herself on her girlfriend's fingers. Clarke began to move faster and they broke the kiss. Lexa used her hand in Clarke's hip to help guide the blonde as she continued her thrusts. Clarke's moans became louder and Lexa could feel her starting to come undone. She added another finger and moved her hips upward to meet her girlfriend's downward thrusts as Clarke continued to move faster. They set a steady rhythm that was broken a while later when Clarke movements became more erratic. Lexa squeezed Clarke's hip as she curled her fingers inside the blonde as she took an more work. She continued to fuck her girlfriend until she heard a loud cry of her name and she felt the blonde collapse into her chest.

She moved her finger languidly inside Clarke until all the aftershocks were gone. Only then did she pulled out slowly and move to wrap her arms around the blonde's back. They were breathing heavy once again with their chests pressed against each other. Clarke's head was pressed into the crook of her girlfriend's neck and Lexa could feel the hot breaths on her skin. Lexa lightly scratched her nail up and down Clarke’s back soothingly. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, just being comfortable in each other's presence. Happy to finally be together again. Once they caught their breath, Clarke sat up and looked down into Lexa's eyes. Lexa grabbed on of Clarke's hands that was still on her shoulder and brought it to her mouth. She kissed the palm, never looking away from the blonde above her. Clarke smiled at the gesture and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend as a thank you.

Lexa rolled them over and stared trailing kisses down her girlfriend's body. Clarke entangled her fingers into her girlfriend's hair, telling Lexa to keep going. Lexa opened Clarke's legs and moved between them. She bent one leg up and left the other one down. She straddled the leg that was lying on the bed and angled her body so that she could press their centers together. Clarke closed her eyes and moaned when she felt the contact between them. Lexa slowly grinded down and moaned as their clits moved against each other. The stimulation that this position provided was beyond amazing. They moved against each other, grinding their centers together as they worked up another sheen of sweat. Their moans filled the room and fingernails dug into skin as they both arrived to the cliff at the same time. They looked into each other's eyes as they thrust one last time and fell over the edge of that cliff. Lexa moved from her position to lay half on top of her girlfriend. They kissed slowly and sensually as they caught their breath. Lexa laid her head on Clarke's chest to look at her while Clarke drew lazy circles on Lexa's back. They laid there in silence until they heard a knock on the door. After a minute, the knocking continued and probably wouldn't stop until someone answered the door.

They looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Of course their two hours were up. But neither of them wanted it to be. Lexa kneaded Clarke breast and pinched the nipple, causing the blonde to moan loudly. The knocking immediately stopped and all was quiet again. Lexa smirked and looked back at Clarke. Clarke looked back at her with an amused expression.

  
“I hope you're going to finish what you started.” Clarke said.

“Don't worry. I'm just getting started.” Lexa answered with a wink.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go! Enjoy! 
> 
> I was snuggled in bed writing this as I hid away from the 'gorgeous' spring weather here in Ohio. And by gorgeous, I mean it's snowing. It April and it's snowing. Joy.
> 
> \- Claire


	20. Chapter 20

The room was dark. Too dark. Not a sliver of light anywhere. Pitch dark. A pungent, moldy aroma wafted throughout the enclosed room. Drops of water could be heard hitting the cement floor as pipes clanked and creaked overhead. Lexa lifted her head. She couldn't see a thing. She had no idea where she was, but if there was one thing she did know, it was that she had to get out of this dank, musty place. She moved to get up but soon found she was tied to the chair she was sitting on. She groaned. Of course. She tried slipping her hands out from the rope but to no avail. She groaned again and mentally smacked herself for getting herself in this predicament. She was better than this. She knew better.

 

Hearing footsteps approaching from far away, she craned her neck so she could hear better. She could tell that there was four men coming her way. Three bigger men by the sound of their footsteps and one, small man with expensive shoes if the small amount of noise he was making was any indication. She's heard those steps before. She knew exactly who had kidnapped her. A door to her left creaked open and a small ray of dim light reached her eyes. She smiled a little at the light before donning her “Commander” persona. She didn't want the little bugger knowing anything about her and she wasn't going to let him.

 

“Well, well, well, Detective Woods.” came the voice Lexa knew all too well. “Finally awake are we?”

 

Lexa kept her head pointing straight at the wall before her. She kept her mouth closed and her eyes hard. Cage Wallace wasn't getting anything. 

 

        __________________________

 

_ Two days earlier _

 

Loud ringing had been flowing through the apartment for at least five minutes. Someone was calling, but Lexa didn't care. All she wanted to do was sleep. The ringing stopped. But only for a couple of seconds before it started back up. Lexa grumbled from underneath the sheets, causing the blonde next to her to chuckle. Clarke moved to get up and go get her girlfriend’s cellphone from the living room, but strong arms pulled her back. Clarke relaxed into Lexa’s arms and closed her eyes. They laid there as the phone continued ringing. It stopped again only to start again a minute later. 

 

“Lex…” Clarke mumbled.

 

“Hmm?’ The brunette hummed lazily.

 

“You need to answer your phone.” Clarke replied. 

 

Lexa tightened her hold around the blonde’s waist. Pressing her forehead into the back of Clarke’s head, she nuzzled her nose into the soft skin of her neck. 

“No. Comfy.” She grumbled. 

 

“You’re such a baby.” Clarke chuckled.

 

“Am not.” Lexa mumbled.

 

“ conversing.” Clarke hummed as she ran her fingers up and down the arm encircling her. 

The ringing stopped again. The apartment was quiet except for the click of paws on the hallway. Lexa pulled the covers up over them and snuggled into her girlfriend. They had a few more seconds of silence until Lexa’s phone started ringing again. The brunette groaned and buried her head further into the pillow. It was Saturday morning and she had no intentions of getting up anytime soon. Clarke chuckled beside her, clearly enjoying her girlfriend’s misery. The ringing got louder as Gustus pushed through the door. He jumped on the bed and plopped himself on top of them and both women groaned at the added weight of the dog. Gustus didn’t seem to mind and dropped Lexa’s phone right next to her head. The brunette grumbled something incoherent and pulled the phone underneath the covers. She rolled her eyes as she answered the phone. 

 

“What?” She huffed. 

 

“Well good morning sunshine.” Anya answered. “About time you answered your goddamn phone.” 

 

“Hello Anya.” Lexa replied tiredly.

 

“Just calling to let you know that we’ve got more info on the case.” Anya said cheerfully.

 

“And you just had to call a million times to give me that little piece of information? I was trying to sleep.” Lexa returned. 

 

“Of course! Someone’s gotta wake your lazy ass up cause we both know blondie ain’t gonna do it anytime soon.” Anya teased. 

 

“She has a name you know. And for your information, she was trying to get me up.” Lexa said.

 

“Yeah, yeah. See you later. I want you here by one.” Anya returned. 

 

Lexa’s reply was hanging up her phone and dropping it onto the bed beside her. She groaned again as Gustus happily thumped his tail on her legs. She turned her head to see Clarke sitting up against the headboard scratching the dog’s ears. The blonde raised an eyebrow in silent question at the brunette as she continued to pet Gustus. Lexa rolled onto her side propped her head up on her elbow. She reached over and started dragging her fingers down Gustus’s side. 

 

“I have to go to work.” She said quietly.

 

“When?” Clarke asked.

 

“Couple hours.” She replied. 

 

Clarke hummed in response. Gustus raised his head from the bed and looked at Lexa. His tongue flopped out of his mouth as he jumped onto her. The brunette let out a muffled ‘oomph’ with the added weight. Clarke laughed and continued to giggle as Gustus started licking up and down Lexa’s face. Lexa lifted her hands to cover her face in protest of the onslaught. She laughed out loud as Gustus ignored her hands and continued to spread his slobber over her. Lexa pushed herself up causing Gustus to jump off the bed and prance over to the door. Lexa huffed and pushed the covers off of her. She rolled out of bed and followed Gustus out of the room. Once she was in the living room, the great dane bounded over to her with his leash in his mouth. She took it and clipped it onto his collar before slipping on some shoes and heading out the door. 

 

Their outdoor adventure was quick and they soon re-entered the apartment. The smell of sizzling bacon flooded their noses and it took them no time to reach the kitchen. Gustus skidded across the floor as he entered the kitchen and stopped just before his nose hit a cabinet. He turned around and excitedly wagged his tail and he looked expectantly up at Clarke. Lexa watched from the entryway as Clarke took a small piece of bacon and fed the dog. A small smile grace the brunette’s face as Gustus gobbled down the meat. She walked slowly over to the blonde and slid her arms around her waist. Pressing a kiss to her cheek, she snatched a piece of bacon from the pan. She didn’t make it far before Clarke’s hand came up and smacked the meat back into the pan. Lexa gasped and feigned hurt. She looked back and forth from Clarke to Gustus as if asking him if he saw what just happened. The great dane just cocked his head to the side and flopped out his tongue as he begged once again for bacon.

 

“You’re no help.” She said to Gustus.

 

She reached once again the bacon but was stopped again by Clarke’s hand. 

 

“Feed your dog first.” Clarke said sternly.

 

“But…” Lexa started.

 

“Nope. I don't wanna hear it.” Clarke replied playfully.

 

“Fine. Whatever you say dear.” Lexa played along.

 

Lexa pressed a sloppy kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek and pinched her sides softly before backing away and heading to the pantry. As she opened the door, Gustus turned his head to look at her. He made no move to come over and soon turned back to look at Clarke. Lexa rolled her eyes and pulled the humongous bag of food out of the pantry. She pulled Gustus’s food bowl over and scoop some food into it. At the first rattle of food hitting the metal bowl, Gustus perked his ears. His tail thumped against the floor as another scoop was added. He whined and cocked his head before ultimately giving up on begging for bacon and padding over to his bowl. Lexa finished filling it and pushed it towards him as she laughed at him. He dug in immediately and Lexa lugged the bag back into the pantry. Once she had closed the door, she walked back over to Clarke and reached around her to pick up their plates. She brought them over to the table and set them down. Clarke finished piling the bacon onto a plate as Lexa walked back over to the counter. They worked in tandem to finish the rest of their breakfast and were soon sitting at the table chowing down. 

 

Lexa sat back against her chair and clasped her hands over her stomach. Clarke leaned forward and rested her chin on her fists as she smiled across the table at her girlfriend. Lexa smiled back at the blonde before she stuck her tongue out at her. Clarke’s smile only grew bigger and she returned the gesture. Lexa laughed and stood up to collect the dirty dishes. She dropped them in the sink and turned on the water. As she started to rinse the dishes, Clarke walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She pressed her cheek against the strong muscles of Lexa’s back and hummed softly. Lexa continued her work as she listened to the blonde, enjoying the melodious tone of her voice. She thought that this was one of the best ways to start off her morning, being with Clarke. No talking necessary. They had grown a lot together and Lexa felt that she couldn’t live without Clarke by her side. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with her.  

 

Lexa smiled to herself as she started to formulate a plan in her head. She finished rinsing the dishes and moved to open the dishwasher. As she loaded the dishes into the machine, she joined in Clarke’s humming and added harmony wherever she could. Her hips began to sway as she finished and she turned around in the blonde’s arms. She took her hands in her own and place one on her shoulder and clasped the other in her hand. Her free hand landed on Clarke’s waist and she began to twirl them around the kitchen. Their humming soon broke out into giggles as they continued to waltz. Lexa pulled Clarke closer as they slowed down. They spun slowly in small circles with their foreheads pressed together and fingers intertwined. When they came to a stop, Clarke tilted her head up and captured Lexa’s lips in a tender kiss. 

 

The kiss ended shortly and they rested their foreheads together as they revelled in their embrace. They stood there for awhile until Lexa lifted her arm to look at her watch. She grunted when she saw what time it was. They had another hour and a half until Lexa had to leave for work. And Lexa was going to make the best of her time left. Of course she wanted to spend the whole entire day with Clarke, but duty calls and Anya’s a bitch. 

 

Clarke looked up at Lexa with a questioning eyebrow raised and Lexa quirked her eyebrow up in response. Before Clarke could say a word, Lexa swept her up bridal style causing the blonde to yelp in surprise. Lexa just chuckled and walked them down the hallway and into their bedroom. Once there, Lexa carefully set her girlfriend down on the bed before climbing on herself. Lexa grabbed the stereo remote from her nightstand and flipped on the sound system. Soft music started playing out of the speakers as Lexa set the remote back on the nightstand. She turned onto her side and supported her head with her elbow as she stared at the beauty before her. 

 

Blue eyes stared back at her as their owner turned herself to mirror the brunette. Lexa smiled softly at her before leaning in and kissing the blonde slowly. Clarke reciprocated the kiss and brought her hand up to rest on Lexa’s cheek. Lexa rested her hand on Clarke’s waist and leaned in further, causing the blonde to lay back against the bed. Lexa gently moved her body on top of Clarke’s and brought their hands together. They broke apart as Clarke entwined the  fingers on both of their hands. They stayed that way, Lexa hovering over Clarke as their eyes drifted over the other’s face. When their eyes reconnected, Clarke smiled causing Lexa to smile back. 

 

“You know I love you, right?” Lexa whispered. 

 

“Mmhm. Just like you know that I love you.” Clarke returned. 

 

Lexa’s smile grew bigger and Clarke raised her head to smash their lips together. They kissed slowly and softly as if they had all the time in the world. The seconds ticked by with the minutes following shortly after. Clothes were removed quickly and legs were intertwined. Scratches and hickies were made time and time again as they each reached that special place only for the other to bring them back to their own little happy place. 

 

Clarke collapsed against the pillows breathless. Lexa followed suit as she wiped her mouth on the sheet beside her. Clarke reached her hand out and Lexa took it and absentmindedly started rubbing her thumb over the back of Clarke’s hand. 

 

“That was incredible.” Clarke panted. 

 

“Eh. You weren’t so bad yourself.” Lexa replied nonchalantly.

 

“Jerk.” Clarke scoffed and used her free hand to smack Lexa’s shoulder. 

 

Lexa only chuckled and rolled over so their faces were only inches apart. She wiggled her eyebrows at her girlfriend casing the blonde to giggle and push her away. Lexa came right back and starting smothering Clarke with kisses. 

 

“You.  _ Kiss.  _ Are.  _ Kiss.  _ Amazing.  _ Kiss. _ And I’m lucky to have you.” Lexa said

 

“Now that’s more like it.” Clarke replied.

 

Lexa smiled softly and shifted her eyes over to the nightstand. She groaned and rolled her eyes before focusing her eyes back on Clarke. 

 

“Well, this has been fun. We should do it again sometime.” She said teasingly. 

 

“You have my number.” Clarke replied playfully as she pretending to inspect her nails. 

 

“I’ll call you.” Lexa winked as she rolled out of the bed. 

 

She left the sheet on the bed as she sauntered over to her dresser. She grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom, having no care in the world that Clarke was watching her the entire time. She winked once more before disappearing behind the door and starting the shower. 

 

Clarke groaned and stretched her limbs a few minutes later.  She was sore but in a perfectly good way. She slipped out from under the sheet and walked in the bathroom. Lexa was still in the shower and Clarke went about brushing her teeth. She quickly finished when she heard the shower start to turn off. 

 

“Leave it on babe.” She called. “I still have to take one before having lunch with my mother. We both know she doesn’t need to know what I did this morning” 

 

Lexa chuckled and stepped out of the shower, leaving it running. Droplets of water trailed down her tan skin and dripped onto the floor. Grabbing a towel, she started drying her hair as she let Clarke’s eyes take in her naked form. Lexa did the same to Clarke as she moved the towel down her body. They could never get enough of each other and every time they saw each other was like the first time.  

 

Clarke snapped out of her trance and shook her head. Lexa gave her a knowing look and Clarke returned it before waving her off with a smile as she stepped into the shower. 

 

“It’s probably going to be a late night. Hell, I most likely won’t get home until early morning.” Lexa said through the curtain. 

 

Clarke hummed in return as she started washing her hair. 

 

“Who knows what Anya’s got planned.” Lexa muttered. 

 

They both finished up shortly and Clarke turned off the water. She pulled aside the curtain and stepped closer to the wall. 

 

“Hand me a towel?” She asked. 

 

Lexa smiled and nodded as she grabbed a towel from the closet. She held it open for Clarke as she took a couple steps toward her. Once they were close enough, Lexa wrapped the towel around Clarke and pulled her closer to her. Clarke looked up at her and pecked her lips before pulling the towel closer around her. 

 

“Be careful, ok?” Clarke whispered. “I want to see that beautiful face in the morning.” 

 

“Don’t worry about me.” Lexa replied cheerfully. “I’ll be as safe as possible cause I want to see those gorgeous eyes in the morning.” 

 

Clarke rolled her eyes and pecked her lips once more as she shoved her out the bathroom door. 

 

_______________________

 

Lexa walked into the precinct at exactly 1:00. 

 

“Cutting it close aren’t ya” Anya called from her desk. 

 

“Just show me what you got.” Lexa replied as she sat on the edge of Anya’s desk. 

 

“Ok Grumpy Pants.” Anya said with her hands up in surrender.

 

Anya pulled up a file on her computer and turned it so Lexa could see it.  Lexa leaned forward and squinted her eyes as she read the small print. As she scanned the page, her foot anxiously tapped against the floor. Once she finished reading, she looked at Anya who was looking back at her expectantly. 

 

“Soooo…..?” Anya asked. 

 

“So we go. I’m not passing this up.” Lexa answered. 

 

“Alright. So we go.” Anya nodded as she grabbed her keys from the desk. 

 

They both got up and rushed out the door to Anya’s car. 

 

 ________________________

 

Clarke opened the front door of her childhood home and walked inside. 

 

“Mom??” She called. 

 

“In the kitchen!” Abby called back. 

 

Clarke kicked off her shoes and padded through the foyer and family room towards the kitchen. She passed the stairs before turning the corner and entering the kitchen. Abby looked up from the cutting board when she heard the blonde come in. She grinned and set down her knife so she could hug her daughter. Clarke returned the embrace before moving to the table to watch her mom work.  

 

“So what was so important that we just had to have lunch?” Clarke asked.

 

“Well… Marcus is going t-” Abby started. 

 

“Wait! Marcus?” Clarke interrupted.

 

“Yes, honey.” Abby answered

 

“Who is this Marcus?” Clarke asked, suddenly intrigued. 

 

“Marcus is someone I’ve been spending a lot of time with lately.” Abby replied.

 

“Oh?” Clarke raised her eyebrow. 

 

“Mmhm. And we’ve become very close.” Abby continued. 

 

“How close?” Clarke pushed. 

 

“Let’s just say that we’re getting serious and I think it’s time that you met him.” Abby finished, waving the knife in the air as she spoke. 

 

“Hmmmm.” Clarke hummed while wagging her eyebrows. 

 

“Stop it Clarke. There’s no need to act like a child.” Abby scolded. 

 

“Whatever Mom.” Clarke returned. 

 

Abby smiled and went back to her chopping. Clarke joined her and they had lunch ready in no time. Just as they finished setting the table, a knock announced Marcus’s arrival. Abby rushed to the door to let him in as Clarke stayed in the kitchen.  When Abby returned, a tall, distinguished man was following her. He had graying hair and a beard to match. 

 

“Clarke. This is Marcus. Marcus. My daughter Clarke.” 

 

Marcus held out his hand for Clarke to shake. 

 

“Nice to meet you  Clarke.” He said. 

 

“Likewise.” Clarke returned as she grasped his offered hand. 

 

Once the introductions were over, they sat at the table and started eating. The conversation flowed nicely and jokes were made. Once they were done eating, they moved to the living room where they continued to chat. Clarke could honestly say that she liked Marcus. He was a very successful politician who had several terms underneath his belt. He was kind and had a great sense of humor. She was happy for her mom. Her father’s death was hard on her but even harder for her mom. She was proud of her mom for finally being able to move on. 

 

Soon the time came that Marcus had to leave. Important political stuff to do. Abby and Clarke saw him off before Clarke congratulated her mom and told her how she felt about Marcus before climbing in her own car and heading home. 

 

  ___________________________

 

Lexa and Anya strolled into the dingy bar like they owned it. They scanned the crowd looking for the one called Roan. Roan was the second in command of the Ice Nation gang. His mother was the head but she was harder to get to. The detective’s had suspected for a while that the Ice Nation was involved with the murderers and they were just about to prove their suspicions correct. 

 

Lexa noted all of the big men staring them down as they made their way to the the back of the bar. She went through scenarios in her head just in case one of them were to pull something. She stared back at the men, giving them her best intimidating Commander glare. Some of them shied away and Lexa smirked. She mentally patted herself on the back for the reactions she caused. Anya and Lexa stopped right before the table that Roan sat at. They took a seat and looked Roan straight in the eyes. With one wave of his hand, Roan dismissed his goons, leaving them alone to speak. 

 

“Woods. Forrest. Long time no see. What business do you have on this side of town?” Roan greeted. 

 

“Roan.” Lexa and Anya returned at the same time. 

 

“We have reasons to believe that you are involved with on Cage Wallace.” Anya continued. 

 

“And why would I have anything to do with that scoundrel?” Roan asked as he took a sip of his drink. “The Ice Nation hasn’t dealt with them in years.” 

 

“You say that now. But we have some people saying otherwise.” Lexa replied.

“Really?” Roan said as he raised an eyebrow. “And what do these “people” say” 

 

“They say they’ve seen you and some of Cage’s goons conversing.” Anya said. 

 

“Hmm. Interesting. I’m afraid you’re “people” are lying.” Roan started. “Because I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

 

“And if we were to provide pictures… What would you say then?” Lexa asked as she reached for the folder she had set on the table. 

 

All of a sudden, the table was flipped as Roan stood up. With Lexa and Anya on the floor, Roan made his getaway. Lexa rose and chased after him as Anya went out the front to try and cut him off. Lexa dodged around table and chairs as she ran through the bar. She saw Roan push his way through a group of men and plow through the side door towards the alley. She followed quickly and pushed through the door as well. When she got outside, she frantically looked around for Roan, but she couldn’t see him. There was a van parked just down the alley and she made her way over to it.

Just as she approached the vehicle, her world went dark.  

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So sorry I've been away for so long. I was busy graduating high school...and then I had a lot of work....and then I was on vacation...and then I hit writer's block. So....yeah. I've literally spent then entire summer writing this chapter when I could. I don't know when the next chapter will be up since college is quickly approaching and my amount of free time will drop even lower. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and continue to read. I'm definitely not done with this story!!
> 
> As always,   
> Claire


	21. Chapter 21

Anya skidded around the corner of the building towards the alleyway. Her goal was to cut Roan off as he made his way to the street. As she rounded the corner, she was met with nothing. The alley was empty besides a dumpster and a couple of pallets. All she heard was the every day to day noises of the city.

 

“Lex?” She called.

 

She started into the alley, drawing her gun from its holster when there was no answer. She moved cautiously, until she reached the dumpster. She stopped and studied the ground. There were skid marks on the asphalt from where a car had made its getaway. It still smelt like burnt rubber and Anya scrunched up her nose in disgust. She moved her gaze over to the pavement by the dumpster. There were fresh droplets of blood splattered on the ground and she crouched down to get a better look. She followed the drop to a larger puddle, which lead to drag marks. Anya furrowed her eyebrows and took out an evidence bag from her jacket pocket.  Taking a cu-tip, she quickly rolled it through the blood and stashed it inside the bag. Placing it back in her pocket, she moved her eyes over the alley once more. That’s when she saw a glint from the bottom of the brick wall. She popped up and walked over to where the glint came from. She crouched down once again and pulled on a pair of gloves. Lying against the wall was a metal pipe. A metal pipe with blood on one end and a 100% possibility of fingerprints on the other. She picked it up and made her way back to her car. Once she got there, she popped the trunk and pulled out a larger plastic bag. She placed the pipe in the bag and slammed the trunk closed. She rushed to the driver’s door and quickly opened it, her thoughts rushing through her head. She sat down, placed the bag on the passenger seat, and sped off towards the precinct. 

 

Arriving at the precinct, she rushed inside and headed straight to the lab. She pushed through the door and slammed a hand on the counter. The officer there, a rookie by the looks of him, looked up in surprise. Once his eyes made contact with Anya’s face, a scared look came across his face. He visibly gulped and set down the magazine he had been looking at. 

 

“What can I do for you?” He asked quietly. 

 

“I need the blood on both the cu-tip and the pipe run. Also, the other end of the pipe most likely has fingerprints, I need those run through AFIS.” She ordered quickly as she set the evidence on the counter. 

 

“Yes ma’am.” The officer nodded.

 

He went to grab the evidence, but Anya’s hand stopped him. He looked up and almost jumped at the scowl on her face. He gulped again and blinked a few times.

 

“And don’t ever call me ma’am again.” She snarled. 

 

“Yes m-, Detective.” He whimpered. 

 

He snatched up the bags and scurried away into the lab. He returned a few minutes later to a pacing Anya, the scowl still prominent on her face. He sat down at his seat and picked up his magazine, trying not to pay any attention to the detective. He hadn’t made it any further a couple minutes later as Anya was still pacing. The pacing was making him nervous and it didn’t help that Anya’s scowl had turned into a glare. She must be thinking hard about whatever that evidence was about. He shrugged to himself and returned to the article he had been trying to read. 

 

Meanwhile, Anya continued to pace, her thoughts racing. Her best friend had disappeared into thin air. She had seen her chase after Roan and made her way to the alley as soon as she could. Only seconds in which she hadn’t seen Lexa. A few seconds is all it took for Roan to take her. How could that have happened? Lexa Woods. The Lexa Woods, the best detective in New York. Kidnapped? It couldn’t have been that easy. Lexa was better than that. There must have been foul play. That was the only explanation. Lexa wouldn’t have let this happen to her… The pipe! The pipe was the foul play. Or at least some of it. 

 

A CSI entered the room from the lab entrance and cleared her throat. Anya snapped her head up from where it was focused on the ground as she paced. She hurried over and laid her hands on the counter, trying to appear calm. Her foot tapped impatiently against the tile floor as the scientist made her way over to the counter. Once she reached Anya, she leafed through a couple papers on her clipboard. 

 

“The blood on both the pipe and the cu-tip match Detective Woods’ DNA,” She started. 

 

“Just as I suspected.” Anya nodded. “And the fingerprints?”

 

“There were two sets of fingerprints. The first belong to a man named Carl Emerson. The others are those of a Roan Prince.” The scientist continued.

“They both have massive cri-” 

 

“I couldn’t care less about their criminal records.” Anya interrupted. “I am well versed in them.” 

 

Anya held out her hand for the papers. The CSI handed them over wordlessly and retreated back into the lab. Anya turned on her heel and stormed out the door. She continued down the hall and down the flight of stairs at the end of the hallway. Turning the corner, she walked through the bullpen and straight to the captain’s office. The door was closed and Anya lightly rapped her knuckles against the door. She waited patiently for the answer to come but she didn’t have to wait long. 

 

“Come in.” Indra called through the door. 

 

Anya turned the handle and entered the office quietly. She stepped up to the desk and laid the papers down in front of Indra. Indra picked up the papers and read them quickly. Her eyebrows furrowed in worry and confusion. 

 

“What is this?” She asked sternly. 

 

“Woods. She’s been kidnapped.” Anya replied. 

 

“How did this happen?” Indra asked. 

 

“The case we’ve been working on, the Trikru murders, led us to some intriguing evidence. Roan Prince of the Ice Nation was suspected of working with Cage Wallace and the Mountain Men. Woods and I visited the bar he frequents to see if the evidence played out. Our suspensions were confirmed when Roan fled the bar after having been asked about Wallace. Woods pursued him out the side door of the bar and into the alley. I left through the front door in hopes to cut Prince off. It only took me a couple of seconds. When I turned the corner, the alley was empty. Like they had just disappeared into thin air. I entered the alley and soon found the evidence listed on the papers you just read.” Anya explained. 

 

Indra nodded in understanding. She set the papers back on the table and clasped her hands together. She laid them on the desk and cleared her throat. 

 

“Alright. Let’s get an APB out on Woods and Prince. In the meantime, I want you and Lincoln to pay a visit to Wallace and his goonies. Especially Emerson. See what you can find out.” Indra ordered. 

 

“Yes ma’am” Anya replied. 

 

She left the office and exited the building. She started her car and pulled away. Taking out her cell phone, she dialed Lincoln’s number. She didn’t have to wait long until he picked up. 

 

“ _ What’s up?”  _ Lincoln asked as he answered. 

 

“Are you ready? I’ll be out front of your apartment in ten. I’ll explain everything when you get in.” Anya replied.    
  


“ _ Gotcha.”  _  Lincoln answered. 

 

Anya hung up the phone and sped down the streets. 

 

    ____________________

_ Two hours later _

 

Lincoln pushed his way through the crowd of goons that had gathered around their boss’s office, clearing the way for Anya. As they walked out of the shop, they were given all sorts of dirty looks and sneers. The Mountain Men obviously didn’t want the law poking around in their business. Which is why the detective’s suspected them in Lexa’s kidnapping. Anya and Lexa had just been there the other day and “poked the bear” as some would say. In others words, they had pissed Cage of enough that he thought he’d deal with the problem in his own way.. 

 

Anya stormed across the street to the car. She was beyond angry. In fact, she was furious. Not only had Cage once again denied everything, they also had to wait an hour in the car until he had actually shown up at the shop. They couldn’t even use the evidence she had found to arrest Emerson. They only had him on suspicion of kidnapping, not the hard evidence needed to actually place charges. And Emerson had definitely seemed smug about it. He knew what they were there for. He knew that they couldn’t do anything. And that pissed Anya off.

 

She swung open the passenger door and started throwing punches into the seat. Lincoln rushed over to her and took her arms in his hands, stopping her from hurting herself in the small space. He pulled her away from the car, restraining her arms against her sides

 

“Hey. Calm down.” Lincoln said in a soothing tone.

 

“Calm down!? Calm down!?” Anya shouted as she struggled against him. “How am I supposed to calm down when my best friend is missing!” 

 

“I-” Lincoln started.

 

“I don’t want to calm down Lincoln!” Anya interrupted, pulling away from him.. “Those bastards in there know exactly where she is and I’m not going to stop until I find her.” 

 

“Ok. Fine.” Lincoln relented. “But it’s getting late. We need to head back to the station.” 

 

Anya nodded and sat down in the passenger seat, too angry and distracted to drive.

She handed the keys to Lincoln as he sat in the driver’s seat and he started the car. They pulled away and soon made it back to the precinct, Anya angrily staring out the window the entire time. Once they arrived, they rushed inside and started going over the case files again and again. They were frantically searching for anything they could arrest Emerson or Cage on, but they kept coming up with nothing. They tossed the files onto the desk and looked at each other. Lincoln raised an eyebrow and nodded his head towards the elevator. Anya raised her eyebrow in return and smiled. They both got up and took the elevator down to the basement. 

 

Once they got to the gym, they quickly changed into their work-out gear and wrapped their hands. They met in the middle of the mat and tapped fists. They danced around the mat in a circle before Anya decided to make the first move. She threw her right fist towards Lincoln’s face and followed with an uppercut from her left. Lincoln was ready and immediately brought his hands up to block. He retaliated with a couple punches and kicks, all which were blocked by Anya.. They went back and forth, sparring with each other until they had to stop to catch their breath. Both were breathing heavily with sweat dripping down their bodies. Lincoln went to fridge to grab them a couple waters. Once he turned around, he tossed one of the bottles to Anya, who graciously caught it. Opening them, they both took long drinks. After her bottle was empty, Anya capped the bottle and tossed it in the trash, She turned to Lincoln and motioned for him to follow. 

 

“Come on. I know how we can find Lexa.” 

   ____________________

 

Clarke unlocked the door to the apartment and was immediately smothered by a giant carpet with legs. 

 

“Hey Gus.” She said tiredly. 

 

She slipped off her shoes and flopped onto the couch. Who knew lunch with her mother would turn into such a long event? Not to mention the surprise introduction of her boyfriend. Not that she minded. She didn’t. Though it would’ve been nice to know beforehand. Lifting her wrist, she sighed when she saw the time. 6 o’clock. She was at her mother’s for five and a half hours. She dropped her hand and sighed again. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep. 

 

An hour later, she woke up to the sound of her stomach rumbling. She sat up and padded into the kitchen. Gustus looked up at her as she passed and followed her inside. As she opened the refrigerator door, she felt Gustus nudge her with his nose. She turned her head to look at him and he whined a little. Clarke knew exactly what he wanted because she was feeling the same way. 

 

“In a second buddy.” She told him. 

 

She quickly grabbed the pizza box that housed their leftover pizza. Putting a couple slices on a plate, she popped it into the microwave. While the pizza was heating, Clarke went to the pantry to get Gus’s food. She filled his bowl and went back to her pizza.. They both munched happily on their food and soon they were finished. Clarke put her dish in the sink and went back to the couch. Taking the blanket from the back of the couch, she flipped on the TV. She wrapped herself in the blanket as Netflix was loading. While she waited, she pulled out her phone and dialed Lexa. 

 

The phone rang and continued to ring. It rang for a while until it stopped and Lexa’s voicemail picked up. 

 

_ You’ve reached Lexa Woods. Sorry I can’t answer the phone right now. I’m probably off fighting crime somewhere. Or I just didn’t want to answer my phone. But, I’ll stick with the former. If this is Clarke, I’m sorry I couldn’t pick up. I love you! Anyways, if you’ll just leave a message, I’m sure I’ll get back to you eventually.  _

 

Clarke smiled at the last part and chuckled a little. Leave to Lexa to have such a dorky voicemail recording. It was endearing. The beep came, signaling Clarke to start her message.

 

“Hey babe. Just calling to check in. I know you’re busy, but I just wanted to see how the case was coming along and to say that I love you. Call me back when you’re free. I’ll be up for awhile catching up on our show because I know you’ve watched it without me. You little stinker. But you’re my little stinker and I love you.”

 

Clarke ended the call and set her phone on the coffee table. Then she took the remote and started the show. Gustus came out of the kitchen and jumped up on the couch beside her. He flopped his head down on her lap and she absentmindedly scratched at his ears. She wished Lexa were here instead,, but Gustus worked too. 

 

   __________________________

 

Lexa was jolted awake by ice cold water. She shook her head as her kidnappers laughed. Once the water was out of her eyes, she glared at them. Her head was pounding and now she was soaked, adding to her misery and annoyance. A glance down confirmed her suspicion of her hands being zip tied and she rolled her eyes. She didn’t expect any less. 

 

“Detective Woods. Long time, no see.” Emerson snarled, interrupting her thoughts. 

 

Lexa just grunted in response and looked up from the ground. Roan and Emerson stood before her with smirks on their faces. Lexa avoided their gaze and observed her surroundings. From what she could see, she was in an abandoned warehouse. Cobwebs lined the ceilings and corners, dusty shelves with forgotten boxes stood further into the large room, and blinking lights lit the entire building. Lexa scoffed and started to laugh. Her kidnappers look at her with confused looks. Lexa continued to laugh until Roan sent a kick to her head. 

 

“Shut up bitch!” He shouted. “There ain’t nothing to laugh at.”  

 

Lexa spit blood out of her mouth and onto the concrete floor. She then looked up and smirked at them. 

 

“Oh but there is boys.” She replied. “You picked the most obvious place to bring me. Did you think that this wasn’t going to be the first place my partners were going to look? Damn, you must be stupid.” 

 

She grinned at them with her bloody smile. She was only half lying, but Emerson was fuming. He grabbed Roan’s arm and dragged him closer to the shelves. They talked in hushed whispers and Lexa strained to hear what they were saying. 

 

“Why the fuck did you bring her here?”

 

“I knew it was empty. I didn’t think that the fuzz would look here first.”

 

“Of course you did you mangled beetle-headed boar-pig. We’ll have to move her.” 

 

“No shit Sherlock But where?.”

 

“To the Mountain. Duh.” 

 

“The Mountain? Where’s that?” 

 

“You seriously don’t know where it is? Of course you don’t. You’re an idiot.”

 

“And you’re a meat-headed measle. Just tell me where it is so I can get that arrogant bitch there” 

 

“It’s the bar across from that mini-golf place in Queens. No one will suspect she’s there with all the people that go in and out.” 

 

“Ok. I’ll take her tonight. Right now, I could use a couple burgers.” 

 

“I’ll grab us some. I have to fill the boss in anyways.” 

 

They turned back to Lexa, who quickly averted her eyes to look interested in the floor beneath her. She looked up as the goons approached her. She raised an eyebrow at them as Emerson gave her a dirty look.  

 

“Can I help you boys?’ She asked sarcastically. 

 

Emerson scoffed and turned on his heel. As he was about to walk away, he lifted the back of his shirt. The gun that had been holstered there was soon handed to Roan. Roan took it without question and stood facing Lexa. Emerson walked away and Lexa listened as his footsteps faded away. Once they were gone, she locked eyes with Roan. She smirked at her and he snarled in return. 

 

“So Roan. In the conversation we had earlier, you said you had no connections with the Mountain Men. And with the situation we’re in now and how you acted when we said proof you did, I would say that you were lying.” She said nonchalantly. “Would you like to explain?” 

 

“I don’t have to explain anything to you.” Roan grunted. 

 

“Then don’t. I was just trying to have some nice conversation since, you know, we’re gonna be buddies for awhile.” Lexa responded. 

 

Roan turned his head as he scanned the room. Once he spotted what he was looking for, he trudged over to where it was. He returned shortly, dragging a chair behind him. He set it down away from Lexa and plopped down into it. He kept his eyes trained on her and she stared right back at him. This only lasted a couple minutes before Roan got bored and starting looking around the warehouse. Lexa did the same, but she was looking for something in particular. She scanned the walls and the shelves until she finally saw them. Her gun and badge perched on one of the dusty shelves. If only she could somehow get to them, she would be able to get out of here unharmed. Or at least not anymore harmed than she already was. There was also the possibility that if Roan was distracted enough, she could sneak up behind him and knock him unconscious. The idiot did make the mistake of tying her hands in front of her. She smirked to herself and started planning. 

 

A couple minutes later, her side started vibrating. Lexa eyes widened slightly at the sound and quickly glanced at Roan to make sure he hadn’t heard anything. His eyes were drooping giving Lexa the slightest inclination that he hadn’t heard anything. She maneuvered her body so that she could cover up the sound of the vibrations. She couldn’t risk answering it right now with Roan so close. But, knowing that Roan was stupid enough not to search for her phone gave her an idea.  Once the phone had fallen silent, she reached inside her jacket and pulled it out. Seeing that the call had been from Clarke, Lexa smiled. Then the notification popped up that she had left a voicemail. Lexa’s smile grew larger and she opened her phone to listen to it.  

 

Clarke’s message made her day. It gave her hope that she would be out of here quickly and back in her girlfriend’s arms. And Lexa desperately wanted to call the blonde back, but she couldn’t risk it. Instead, she pulled up her recent texts with Anya and started typing a new one. 

 

**To Sleep Killer:**

The Mountain. Queens. Mini golf. 

 

Just as she was about to hit send, the door slammed open revealing Emerson. Lexa quickly locked her phone and shoved it back into her jacket while Roan jumped up from his chair.  Emerson stomped into the warehouse and tossed a fast food bag at Roan, who easily caught it.  He gave Emerson the gun and sat back down in his chair. Ripping open the bag, he dug into his food. Emerson approached Lexa with a snarl on his face. 

 

“Your partners will never find you. Not here, not ever. Cause by the time we’re done with you, there’ll be nothing left of you.” He growled menacingly. 

 

Lexa just stared back at him with unblinking eyes and no emotion. 

 

“Was that supposed to scare me or…?” She shot back as she raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

Emerson didn’t say anything back though his expression changed from smugness to anger

 

“Because I have to say… That was a very good.  I mean, wow. I’m shaking.” She continued sarcastically. 

 

Before she knew it, Emerson’s arm shot out and slapped her across the face with the pistol. Her head snapped to the side and she paused there for a couple seconds before turning her head back to face him, sporting a fresh cut above her cheekbone.  She smirked as Emerson stood up and stomped away. Roan finished his food and tossed the bag to the side. He had a small smile on his face as if he were amused by the scene. He stood up and trudged over to where Emerson was sulking. They exchanged a few words and Roan returned with the gun as Emerson whipped out his cell phone. Roan sat down and immediately slouched in his seat as Lexa leaned up against the wall. After a couple minutes, Lexa brought her head up to look at him. 

 

“That’s really bad for you, you know.” Lexa pointed out. 

 

“So what.” Roan mumbled. 

 

“So you’re going to regret it later when you have back issues.” Lexa shrugged. 

 

“Whatever.” Roan returned. 

 

Lexa went back to staring at the wall and Roan went back to whatever he was doing.  And when he thought she wasn’t looking, he straightened his back up against the chair. Lexa smirked to herself and looked over at Emerson. He had just finished his phone call and was coming back over to them. 

 

“Prince!” He shouted. 

 

Roan snapped his head up and stared at him. 

 

“Get the prisoner ready to go.” He ordered. “Car’s gonna be here soon.” 

 

Roan nodded and stood up. He tucked the gun into his waistband and walked over to Lexa. He pulled a blindfold from his pocket and fastened it around her head. Once it was tied, he grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her up. Then he dragged her with him as he walked toward the door. Emerson met them there and grabbed Lexa’s other arm. With how hard her was holding her, Lexa knew she was going to have a bruise. They continued walking until they were outside. Lexa could hear the traffic coming from the city as well as water sloshing at the pier. They stood out there for awhile and Lexa took the chance to breathe the fresh air because she knew she wouldn’t be able to for a long time. 

 

Tires crunched on the pavement as the car pulled up. She heard car doors opening and footsteps. She was dragged closer to the car and from the smell of the car fumes, she knew she was at the back of the car. She heard the pistol before it hit her and she fell into the truck. Her head throbbed and she groaned as she heard the trunk slamming shut. She was in for a long ride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. Wow. Hey guys... Long time, no see...College is fun and keeps me very busy...so there's that. 
> 
> Anyways...Enjoy! I have the next chapter started and hopefully it won't take me almost three months to complete it. Hahaha. 
> 
> Until next time,  
>  -Claire


	22. Chapter 22

The detectives raced down the hall towards the elevator.  Anya anxiously pressed the button to call the elevator. Taking a swig of water, Lincoln relaxed against the wall. He rolled his eyes as Anya began tapping her foot against the floor. The elevator came soon after and they both boarded. Reaching the floor they needed, Anya bolted out of the elevator with Lincoln hot on her tail. They reached the technology office and barged through the door. The techies looked up in surprise but the detectives paid them no attention as they made a beeline for the back of the room. 

 

The desk they were looking for was hidden behind several tall plants. Just getting to the desk itself was like navigating through a jungle. They rounded one last corner to find a small man hunched over the keyboards of several computers. 

 

“Titus!” Anya exclaimed loudly.

 

The man jumped slightly at the sudden burst of noise and turned his attention to the detectives. He scowled back and forth between them before sighing. 

 

“Forrest. Detective I don't know. What can I do for you this evening?” He said in monotone. 

 

“I need you to trace a number.” Anya replied. 

 

Titus huffed and turned back to his computers. His fingers flew across the keyboard for a couple seconds before he paused. 

 

“Whose number?” He asked. 

 

“Detective Woods’ cell phone.” Anya said. 

 

“Ah yes. Our missing colleague.” Titus replied before continuing his work. 

 

Anya planted her butt on the corner of his desk while they waited. Her knee bounced up and down impatiently as Titus pulled up the program and keyed in Lexa’s phone number.  The system  started  up and let out a series of pings and other noises as it searched the cell towers. Several minutes passed by before Anya let out an irritated huff.

 

“Why is this taking so long!?” 

 

“This program, Flame Finder, is very old Detective. It takes a little bit for things to happen. One must be patient.” Titus replied, keeping his eyes trained on the screen.

 

“Well remind me to tell the captain that we need a new one.” Anya growled. “I don’t have time to be patient.”

 

Lincoln chuckled softly from where he was standing behind Titus. Anya glared at him but a loud noise from the computer captured her attention. Flame Finder had triangulated an area for Lexa’s phone. She sprang off the desk and pushed Titus’s chair away from the screens. Of course the stupid program couldn’t give her an exact location and she ran her eyes back and forth along the screen before landing on a particular portion. 

 

“There.” She said as she pointed at the screen. 

 

“What makes you so sure?” Titus asked.

 

“That warehouse. It’s Ice Nation’s.” She replied.

 

“How do you know?” Titus questioned. 

 

“Because I’ve busted them there before dumbass.” Anya snarled. 

 

“Then why didn’t you go straight there?” Titus asked again.

 

“I didn’t think they be stupid enough to go back there since we seized it.” Anya huffed. “What’s with all the questions? We could’ve been there by now.” 

 

“Well then. By all means. Go.” Titus replied, avoiding the question.

 

Anya rolled her eyes and scowled. She hated this man. She turned to Lincoln and cocked her head towards the door. Lincoln nodded quickly and stepped forward.  The detectives left the office in a matter of seconds and soon made it back to the bullpen. Weaving around the desks, Lincoln knocked on the Captain’s door.  

 

“Come in.” 

 

Lincoln turned the doorknob and pushed the door in. He held the door open for Anya before closing it behind them. Indra looked up from her desk to look at them before returning to her paperwork. 

 

“I’m guessing you found something?” She asked. 

 

“We traced Woods’ phone and it led us to the Ice Nation warehouse we seized last year. We’re going to need a few men.” Lincoln answered as Anya nodded along. 

 

Indra looked up from her papers and nodded. 

 

“I see. Grab Ryder and Artigas on your way out and wait for me outside. Lexa is one of us and I’m not going to miss out on icing the Ice Nation.” She ordered.

 

Anya and Lincoln gave her a quick salute and exited the office. They grabbed their comrades and the equipment they would need before leaving the building. As soon as they were done loading the vehicles, Indra appeared and got inside a car without word. The detectives looked at each other and shrugged before climbing into their designated vehicles and driving off. 

 

                         _____________________________________________

 

Lexa’s head jerked sideways as another punched landed on her cheek. She turned her head back towards her attacker slowly before spitting blood across hos boots. Her cheek ached and her head was throbbing. They’d been at this for hours and Lexa refused to give up any information. Not that they had really asked any questions anyways.  Emerson got ready to throw another punch but was stopped when Cage held up his hand. 

 

“No more of that. Don’t want to lose the thing we came for.” He said cooly. 

 

“Yes sir.” Emerson replied and took a couple steps back. 

 

“Now Lexa,” He paused. “May I call you Lexa?” 

 

Lexa just stared at him, giving him no reply. Cage waited another couple seconds before moving on. 

 

“Do you know why you’re here Lexa?” He asked. 

 

Again, Lexa just stared at him. She had no idea why she was here, but she had a feeling he was going to tell her. 

 

“You see, Lexa... We’re pretty well known for our ways of making money and there’s a new thing we’ve been experimenting with these past few months. You remember all those Trikru bodies, right? Yeah, that was us.” Cage explained. “Anyways, we discovered that the Trikru’s have some sort of healing properties in their blood. Must be the bloodlines. The bloodlines you’re all too familiar with.” 

 

This grabbed Lexa’s attention. She lifted her gaze from where she had dropped it on the floor and made eye contact with Cage. Cage grinned his evil smile and fire danced behind his eyes. He took a step toward Lexa before continuing to walk. As he paced around Lexa, he rubbed his hands together. 

 

“We’ve been playing with this for years, little by little until we finally made a breakthrough last year. Some of our patients were more compliant than others.” Cage went on. “You’re parents were very helpful.” 

 

Lexa eyes went wide and she jerked against her restraints. Cage fucking Wallace had murdered her parents. She was going to kill him. Cage stopped pacing to clasp his hands behind his back and smirk. 

 

“Looks like we found the Commander’s weak spot.” He chuckled. 

 

Emerson joined in along Cage and they both stood there like snickering little kids on the playground. Lexa rolled her eyes and stared back down onto the floor. Let them have their fun. It’ll all be over soon. Cage cleared his throat and continued his pacing. Emerson quieted down and melted back into the shadows. 

 

“The Woods were lovely people. They would’ve done anything to get back to their daughter. And they did. Sadly, their blood was worth more than their obedience. And seeing as you’ve got their blood, you just might be the biggest payment I’ll ever get.” Cage went on. “Judging by the look of  that cut Prince gave you yesterday, I’ll say that your blood will go for millions. More than all the blood we’ve sold combined.” 

 

Lexa clenched her teeth and kept her face blank. Cage was making her very angry. As Cage kept pacing around her and running his mouth, she followed him with her eyes. She slowly started moving her wrists side to side. Her hands were slowly making their way out of their confines. Soon she was going to give Cage what he deserved. 

 

                    _______________________________________________

  
  


Clarke jolted awake. She sat up in bed panting with the sheets pooled around her waist. Light was pouring into the windows and she looked at the empty spot next to her. This was the third morning she had woken up without her girlfriend. Her nightmares had returned and she didn’t know how much longer she could stand them. She was beyond worried about Lexa and she was beginning to think the worst. Lexa would have told her if she would be gone but she hadn’t. Clarke hadn’t heard anything for the past two days. 

 

She picked up her phone from the nightstand and unlocked it. Nothing. No missed calls or texts. Nothing. She tapped the phone icon and scrolled through her recent calls. Coming to Anya’s number, she tapped it. She didn’t know why she hadn’t thought of this before. She held the phone up to her ear and waited for the detective to pick up. 

 

“ _ I can’t talk right now Blondie.”  _ Anya said. 

 

“Anya. Please.” Clarke pleaded. 

 

“ _ Clarke? What’s wrong?”  _ Anya replied, hearing the sadness in Clarke’s voice.

 

“Lexa’s gone. She hasn’t been home in two days.” 

 

“ _ Shit!!! I totally forgot to tell you.”  _

 

“Forgot to tell me what? Is Lexa ok?” 

 

“ _ Clarke. I need you to listen to me. Are you sitting down?”  _

 

“Yeah. Anya you’re scaring me.” 

 

“ _ There’s nothing to be scared about, Clarke. I’m going to tell you something and I need you to not freak out. Lexa’s been kidnapped.”  _

 

“What!! Anya! What the fuck! How could you forget to tell me!!” 

 

“ _ I thought I told you not to freak out. We are in route to a possible location. We will find her and bring her home to you. You have nothing to worry about.”  _

 

_ “ _ Ok. Just find her, ok?” 

 

_ “We will. Goodbye Clarke.” _

 

Clarke hung up the phone and plopped back down onto the bed. Lexa had been kidnapped! How in the freaking world had that even happened? Clarke felt something wet on her cheeks and went to dab her fingers at it. She traced the path back up to her eyes. She was crying. She quickly rubbed them away and got up from the bed. She walked into the bathroom to take a shower before she had to leave for work. She didn’t want her co-workers seeing her like this. She had to go about her day and put on a brave face. 

 

Forty minutes later, Clarke arrived at the hospital. She stared at the double doors leading to the entrance. Taking a deep breath, she fixed her backpack and walked through the doors. She took the elevator up to the third floor and entered the locker room. She quickly changed into her scrubs and went about her rounds. Octavia and Raven found her a couple hours later when they ran into an on-call room for a much needed nap. They saw Clarke curled up on a bed and thought nothing of it until they heard the sniffling.

 

“Woah Griff. You ok?” Raven asked. 

 

“No.” Clarke sniffled. 

 

Both brunettes sat down on the bed behind her and Octavia started rubbing her back. Clarke turned her head to look on them, eyes landing on Raven. 

 

“Did Anya say anything to you?” She asked.

 

“About what? I haven’t talked to her in days.” Raven asked, slightly confused. 

 

“Lexa’s been kidnapped.” Clarke sniffled again. 

 

“Wait, what? How?” Octavia exclaimed. 

 

“I don’t know. She’s been missing for almost three days and I just found out yesterday. I-I-I don’t know what to do.” Clarke replied as she sat up. “I thought I could get through today, but I just can’t. I miss her so much.”

 

“Everything’s going to be ok Clarke. Anya will find her.” Raven soothed.

 

“I know. I’m just so worried.” Clarke answered softly.

 

Octavia hummed in return and continued rubbing Clarke’s back. Raven looked at Octavia with a sad face which Octavia returned. They moved slowly to situate themselves down on the bed. Raven laid down behind Clarke while Octavia laid down in front. They wrapped the whimpering blonde in their arms and whispered soothing words to her. They laid there comforting the blonde and continued to do so after she fell asleep. 

 

                       ________________________________________________

 

Anya and Lincoln burst through the warehouse door. Indra and the other detectives rushed in after, prepared for anything that may come. They all had their guns drawn and they made their way into the big, open room. It was empty. Besides all the shelves and a couple chairs, it was empty. No Ice Nation or Lexa. Anya dropped her arms and walked further into the room exasperated. She threw her arms in the air and sighed. Everyone returned their guns to their holsters and looked around the room. 

 

“I thought you said she would be here.” Indra bluntly stated. 

 

“They must have moved her because her phone was obviously in this area.” Anya replied.

 

“Alright. Let’s search the building.” Lincoln suggested. “There’s bound to be clues somewhere.” 

 

Anya nodded and set off towards one part of the deserted building. The others followed in other directions. They searched and searched until Lincoln came across Lexa’s badge and gun. 

 

“Over here!” he shouted. 

 

All the detectives flocked over to where Lincoln was to see what he had found. Anya took the stuff from Lincoln and looked it over. 

 

“Where’s her phone?” Anya asked. “Surely they’d be smart enough to take her phone.” 

 

Ryder and Artigas looked at each other and shrugged. Indra scanned the edges of the building for anything. Her eyes backtracked a little and she walked over to the wall. There was a pile of bricks just in front of the wall. Anya and Lincoln followed her over and stood behind her as she kneeled down. She picked up the bricks on by one until they revealed a smartphone. Indra picked it up and turned around to show it to them. Anya’s smirked when she recognized the case. Lexa, that sneaky little rat. Always one step ahead.  

 

Indra passed the phone over to Anya who took it and turned it over in her hands. Lexa had to leave this here for a reason. It was obvious that Emerson or Prince would’ve found it eventually and she couldn’t risk keeping it on her. Tapping the phone against her palm, she thought about the possibilities. Indra and Lincoln watched her curiously until she stopped. She flipped the phone back over and pressed the home button. She quickly swiped right and thanked god Lexa didn’t have a passcode. 

 

The screen opened up to Lexa’s text messages. She eyes went directly to the unsent message.

**The Mountain. Queens. Mini golf.** What did that mean? She glanced at the messages and then moved her eyes up to the receiver only to snort when she read the name. Of course Lexa would label her that way. Anya shook her head and returned to the message. She stared at it, confused as to what it may mean. She looked up from the phone and raised an eyebrow at Lincoln and Indra. 

 

“Do either of you know what ‘The Mountain. Queens. Mini golf.’ means?” She asked. 

 

Indra and Lincoln looked at her blankly. They had no idea. She turned around to Ryder and Artigas. She raised an eyebrow at them to ask the questions. Ryder shook his head and Artigas appeared to be thinking hard. 

 

“Actually. Now that I think about it. There’s a mini golf place in Queens. Not so sure about the Mountain part though.” Artigas said.

 

Anya nodded. She thought for a second, piecing pieces together. The Mountain obviously had something to do with the Mountain Men which meant that Cage Wallace had Lexa. She smirked and turned to her partners. 

 

“We’re going to Queens.” She stated. 

 

              ______________________________________________________

 

Lexa worked and worked at the ropes around her wrists. She was all alone in the dark, musty room. Cage and Emerson had left a couple minutes ago after Cage had explained the entirety of his evil plan to bleed her and sell her blood for profit. The scumbag. She’d like to see him try. She grimaced as she continued to rotate her wrists back and forth. The rope was beginning to give her rope burn and tear away at her skin. 

 

Finally, after minutes of working, one hand broke free and she was able to untie her other hand. She sat back and took a deep breath before leaning forward and grimacing. Her ribs were screaming at her to stop. She took another deep breath and leaned forward again. She discovered that her legs had also been tied to the chair and she quickly untied them both. She dug her fingers into her right boot and prayed her pocket knife was still there. When she felt the cool metal on her fingertips, she mentally rejoiced. Who knew men could be so stupid. She pulled the knife out and opened it. She stood up and made her way over to the door. 

 

She couldn’t wait to get out of here and back to Clarke. She must be devastated.  Lexa could only think about what her girlfriend may be going through. After all, Lexa had been missing for awhile. Actually, now that she thought about it, she didn’t know exactly how long she’d been missing. The days had all blurred together.

 

She tried the door and cursed when she found it locked. She pressed her back up against the cool wall and waited. The only way she was going to make it out of here was by fighting her way out. She heard footsteps approaching the door and readied herself. When the door opened, she lunged and caught the man around the neck. Pressing the knife against his throat, she pushed him forward into the room while also taking his gun away. Once he was inside, she shut the door behind him leaving her in the hallway. She heard him pound against the door and try the handle but the door was once again locked. 

 

Tucking the gun in her waistband, she turned on her heel and started down the dimly lit hallway. She held her knife in front of her as she walked. She turned the corner but quickly jumped back when she was faced with a group of Mountain Men around a table. They seemed to be playing cards and paying no attention to anything around them. She waited around the corner for awhile, making up a plan to get out of this damned place. A door opened and Cage’s obnoxious voice filled the room. 

 

Lexa grunted and rolled her eyes. Of course he had to come now. But, Lexa still when ahead with her plan. This added proponent only gave her the chance to enact revenge. She took a deep breath before waltzing into the room, knife in hand. 

 

“Hello boys. Long time no see. How’re we all doin?” She drawled. 

 

“Ah. Detective Woods. What a nice surprise.” Cage replied, smugness in his voice. 

 

The Mountain Men rose from their seats and turned to face Lexa. They started walking forward, but Lexa was prepared. She threw her knife at the nearest goon, nailing him in the gut. He keeled over clutching his stomach. One down, three to go. The next Mountain Man stepped up with his fists in front of him. She matched him and took a step forward. He threw a punch at her which she easily blocked. The next punch was aimed for her head but she ducked and grabbed his arm. Twisting it over her shoulder, she brought it down, snapping his arm at the elbow. He cried out in pain and dropped to the floor, clutching his broken arm. Halfway there. 

 

The next man was big. A giant you could say. He towered over her but she stood her ground. He threw a few punches, all missing, and then went for a roundhouse kick. Lexa slid underneath of his leg and used her leverage to clamber up onto his back. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she squeezed. Hard. The Mountain Man grabbed at his arms but his attempts to get her off were growing weak. Slowly but surely the man dropped to the ground unconscious. Three down, one to go. 

 

She turned around to meet her next attacker as he ran at her in an attempt to knock her off balance. He succeeded in running into the wall when Lexa sidestepped his body. He turned around, face red with anger. He ran towards her again, only to meet the same fate.

 

“Did we learn nothing before?” She asked him

 

The man roared and threw a punch towards her gut. She blocked it with her arm and brought her leg up to kick him in the face. He backed up, dazed, but nevertheless, came towards her again. This time, Lexa jumped towards him and grabbed his head with her hands and brought it down onto her knee. The man’s head jerked back and slumped to the ground, blood running from his nose. 

 

Finally. She turned to Cage to find him hiding in the corner. She pulled the gun from her waistband. She walked over to him and held it up to his head. Cage put up no fight, obviously not as macho as he made people think. In reality, Cage Wallace was a little bitch. Lexa continued to hold the gun up to his head. She wanted to shoot him so bad. He had caused her so much pain. All for a little money. Cage Wallace could go stick his little plan up his ass for all Lexa cared. 

 

Lexa heard a door open behind her but she didn’t care. It was just her and Cage right now. Nobody else. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the wall. She pushed him in front of her and aimed the gun. 

 

“You won’t do it.” Cage taunted. “You won’t pull the trigger.” 

 

Lexa stayed quiet. She looked at him from behind the gun, aiming for a kill shot. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Anya and Indra, also brandishing guns. She saw a glint of metal when Anya pulled out some handcuffs. 

 

“Oh. But you want revenge for your parents. Then I guess you’ll have to. Seeing as I’m the one who killed them.” Cage continued to taunt. “But if you kill me, you’ll never have all the answers. You’ll always ask yourself the questions I have the answered to.” 

 

Cage was obviously trying to torment her more but she wouldn’t have it. She was done with this pig and she was going to do everything she could to make sure this pig got exactly what he deserved. 

 

“Who said anything about killing you?” Lexa asked before moving the gun over and pulling the trigger. 

 

The shot rang out in the room. Cage dropped to the floor, blood pouring from the hole in his shoulder. Lexa turned to look at Anya, a grim look on her face. Anya nodded and tossed her the handcuffs. Lexa easily snatched them from the air and walked over to Cage. She turned him onto his stomach and pulled his arms behind his back. 

 

“Cage Wallace. You are under arrest for the kidnapping and murder of hundreds of people and for the kidnapping and attempted murder of a detective. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be used against you in a court of law.” Lexa stated. 

 

She continued the Miranda rights before pulling Cage up of the ground. She handed him over to Ryder and looked around her. What a mess she’d made. Anya walked over and pulled Lexa into a hug. Lexa gratefully returned it. 

 

“Glad to see you’re ok Commander. Apparently you didn’t need us.” Anya said. 

 

“Apparently not.” Lexa agreed. 

 

Artigas walked up to them and informed them that backup was coming to take care of the rest of the gang members. Lexa, in turn, informed the of the man in the room down the hall that needed taken care of. Artigas nodded in response and headed down the hall. 

 

“We need to get Carl Emerson and Roan Prince.” Lexa noted. 

 

“Already taken care of. We’ve got them upstairs.” Anya informed. “Now. Let’s get out of here.”

 

Lexa nodded. She would like nothing better. They walked up the stairs and into the bar. Police units were just arriving as they walked outside. They climbed into Anya’s car and Anya sent a text to Raven telling her they were headed to the hospital. Lexa rested her head against the seat of the car. Her head still throbbed and her ribs ached. Emerson had landed quite a few good punches the last few days. 

 

Arriving at the hospital, they walked into the ER. Doctors bustled around but alexa only had her eye out for one certain doctor. A nurse led her to an empty bed and started treating her injuries. A few minutes later, Clarke came running into the ER. She searched frantically until she laid eyes on Lexa. Her face softened and she quickly made her way over to  her girlfriend. As soon as Lexa met Clarke’s gaze, she broke out into a smile. 

 

“Hey.” She greeted. 

 

“Alexandria Woods. Don’t you ever do that again!” Clarke scolded when she reached the bed. 

 

“Oh, of course love. I’ll just send you a text saying, ‘Hey. Just got kidnapped. See you in a few days’ the next time I get kidnapped. “ Lexa joked. 

 

“There better not be a next time.” Clarke replied. 

 

Lexa smiled and took Clarke’s hand in her own. She brought it up to her mouth and lightly brushed her lips over the blonde’s knuckles. 

 

“Never again.” She promised. 

 

Clarke smiled back and looked up to the nurse.    
  


“I’ve got it from here.” She said.

 

“Of course, Doctor.” The nurse replied. 

 

Clarke picked up the gauze the nurse had been using and began cleaning the blood from Lexa’s face and hands. She worked diligently and soon had Lexa all cleaned up. She looked down at her girlfriend and noticed her clutching her abdomen. She gently moved her hand away and prodded softly along the expanse, stopping only when she heard the brunette hiss in pain.

 

“Awesome. Feels like you’ve got  a few broken ribs. I’m going to have to take you up for a CT to see if you have any internal bleeding.” Clarke informed.

 

“Great.” Lexa groaned. 

 

Clarke pulled over a wheelchair before helping Lexa stand up. Lexa looked from the wheelchair to Clarke and back a couple of times in disbelief. 

 

“I can walk, ya know.” Lexa said. 

 

“I know. Hospital policy.” Clarke replied. 

 

“But I-” Lexa started. 

 

“No buts. Sit down.” Clarke ordered. 

 

Lexa huffed but sat down in the wheelchair, grumbling as she went. Clarke chuckled and began pushing the chair towards the elevator. The elevator opened when they got there and they waited for the passengers to get off before getting on. The soon made it up to the floor they needed to get to and Clarke wasted no time in pushing her to the CT. Lexa changed into the gown offered and laid down on the machine. 

 

“Now don’t move.” Clarke ordered. 

 

“Yes, love.” Lexa replied with a salute. 

 

Clarke rolled her eyes and moved into the other room. She started the machine and waited until the scans were done. Once they were, she collected them and her girlfriend and they went to a vacant room. Lexa sat on the bed with her legs hanging of the side while Clarke looked at the scans. After a few minutes, she set them down and turned towards the brunette. She walked over and Lexa grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in. 

 

“Well it looks like no internal bleeding so you’re good there. I just need to grab you som-”

 

Clarke was interrupted by Lexa’s lips on her own. Clarke was surprised at first but soon kissed her girlfriend back. Their lips moved slowly. Almost as if they were doing it for the first time. Savoring every moment. Lexa broke the kiss after a minute, only to reconnect their lips at a different angle. After another minute, they had to break for air and they rested their foreheads together.

 

“God I missed that.” Lexa breathed.

 

“Me too.” Clarke agreed. 

 

Clarke pecked Lexa’s lips once more before stepping away. Lexa grabbed at her but Clarke easily avoided her hands. Lexa pouted and sent puppy eyes towards the blonde. Clarke relented and came back to kiss her girlfriend once more. Once they broke apart, Clarke looked into Lexa’s eyes and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

 

“You know. I thought I was going to have to live without you for the rest of my life.” Clarke said.

 

“Really?” Lexa asked. 

 

“Mmhmm. You were gone and I didn’t know where you were. Anya didn’t even have the decency to tell me what was going on.” 

 

“Ah. I’ll have to talk to her about that.” 

 

“I was worried sick. I never want you to leave me again.”

 

“Never.” 

 

“Cause I don’t think I could live without you. You’ve become one of the most important people in my life and I never want to spend another day without you by my side.” 

 

“Then I guess you’ll just have to marry me. Cause I feel exactly the same. All those days in that dark room and all I could ever think about was you, Clarke. And how I couldn’t wait to be back in your arms.”

 

“Wait. Go back.” 

 

“I feel exactly the same?” 

 

“No, further.” 

  
“Marry me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it folks. I hope you enjoyed! Remember. Be on the lookout for the sequel. Still not sure when it will be out though. We'll have to wait and see.
> 
> As always,  
> Claire


End file.
